Damaged
by Reijilie
Summary: Leah knows she is better for Jake but he's too infatuated with his gf, Bella Swan, to see it.When Leah catches Bella with a local delinquent,Edward Cullen,she brushes off Bella's threats to stay quiet.The consequences are dire. AH,OOC,ref's to rape.
1. The Bonfire

**A/N:** I wasn't going to start another chapter fic until after I figured out the sequel to Bound by Blood but this one wrote itself. **Warning:** This story is going to be intense. I really mean it. Not all the way through, chap one is a pretty basic set up. The characters are all human and I want them that way. Vulnerable and weak. Totally OOC btw (well...mainly just Bella).

--- --- ---

The melody that played on the guitar was soon drowned out with the introduction of five or so male voices floating above the chords. They harmonised quickly, a product of the many Saturday afternoons spent with a combination of beer and fading sunlight. The ocean supplied the backing vocals as the waves lapped the shore, fighting to be heard. The circle of friends sat together on logs they had gathered as per their weekly routine. A few of the ten or so attendees were collecting wood to place in the centre for the bonfire. They would wait patiently for the sun to set and take with it the remains of the fading warmth.

Leah was the only one seated on the sand. Her back supported by Embry's legs as he strummed expertly at the instrument he treasured. As they often did, the boys began to work themselves up into a rambunctious chorus as bravado won out over the need for pitch. Choosing not to join in, Leah decided instead to lose herself in thought as competing voices and clanking beer bottles filled her ears. It wasn't that she didn't like Embry's friends. Growing up with most of them, she felt toward them as she did Seth. They were her brothers and while she enjoyed their regular bonfire song sessions, it was hard for her to concentrate tonight with someone missing.

Jacob.

Just the thought of his name sent waves of warmth through her body. Their relationship was nothing more than platonic, although Leah often wondered if that would be the case had their circumstances been different. She was going out with Embry, his best friend, and he was completely infatuated with the whore from Forks. It was Embry after all who forced them to bond as a favour to him. His girlfriend and best friend constantly fighting was causing him visible stress. The one thing neither of them prepared themselves for was how much they needed to be in one another's lives.

They both shared equally jaded views of the world. The Black family was touched by tragedy when Jakes mother was taken suddenly in a car accident. The same accident took the use of his father Billy's legs leaving him wheelchair bound. Along with the accident most of his childhood was lost, forcing him to become a man at a very young age. Although Leah's situation was much different she understood heartbreak, and unlike Jake, betrayal. Upon arriving home early one afternoon she found Sam, her boyfriend and first love, fucking her cousin on top of her own bed no less. Any remaining traces of youthful innocence she still had were lost within that second.

They were both hesitant to let others in as a product of their individual losses. This is why they never connected initially as they each mistook the other as being standoffish. When they finally made the time to become acquaintances it was clear just how similar they were. How much they understood what their other friends couldn't. They quickly bonded, sharing all aspects of their lives. Things they kept from their families, even their partners. It was now to the point that just the thought of seeing Jake had Leah excited. Every conversation they shared, from the lighter ones to the heavier subject matters, brought them close together. Something Leah, who was so used to shutting people out, looked forward to.

A regular fixture at these weekend bonfires, Leah sat anxiously awaiting his late arrival. She used him like an upper- knowing he could always make her feel better- but she had no problem with it. She knew he did the same.

Noticing the voices had died down as the fire was being lit; Leah pulled herself from her thoughts to the sound of a familiar tune. It was soft and slow, marred for only a second by the sound of mock annoyance from the group. Looking up at Embry, he brushed his hand through his hair before smiling lovingly down at her. His hands glided back across the guitar as he continued with the song he had written. There were no lyrics, allowing the intricate melody to stand on its own.

This was their song. Embry had written it as a gift to Leah on their first date. A date that he worked particularly hard to secure. Had she heard it in any other circumstance she still would have loved it. The song itself was amazing, but the fact that it was hers made it all the more special. She leant into him as he played it, ignoring the rising chatter from the others in the circle for whom the song meant nothing. He finished on a lingering note as she smiled her thanks, leaning upwards for a kiss. He bent forward, accommodating her request to the repulsed groans of Seth and the younger boys.

"Ok, ok." He silenced the crowd quickly by starting a livelier tune.

Leah ran her finger over a small patch of sand. She drew symbols as well as letters, giving none of them any real thought. Her body tightened as a light shiver ran over it. She felt as if she was being watched. Worse yet, she knew she was. Trying not to look up she could see Sam facing her from the corner of her eye as he took another swig from his third bottle of beer. He never joined in the singing and yet he insisted on being at every gathering. She knew why. They all did. He still wanted her.

A sickly, uncomfortable feeling washed over her and she stood up, moving to sit on the log next to Embry. He had noticed Sam's staring as the song began. Protectively, he kissed her forehead as a warning to the older, larger boy. Sam looked away as he spat on the ground before taking another swig of his beer.

The guitar started again before stopping suddenly. Leah followed Embry's eyes to find the one person she had been waiting for all evening. Jake made his way towards the group, a large smile plastered across his face. Cheers of welcome were followed by applause as he produced even more beer. Placing them in the cooler he patted Embry on the back before taking a seat next to him and ruffling his hand through Leah's hair. She shook her head in fake annoyance before smiling her greeting.

Paul got to his feet while stumbling slightly. He was clearly on one beer too many.

"So, so so. Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Shut up." He commanded the already quiet crowd. "Ok, so, I would like to sing a song to my girl Rachie. Rachie baby, this one's for you."

He clicked his fingers towards Embry, to play him in but didn't say what song he was about to sing to. Continuing to click on a count of four he launched into the chorus of some eighties rock ballad as Rachel tried to pull him back down. Embry hurried to accompany him on guitar as the other boys supported him with shouted backing vocals.

Paul had a habit of irritating Leah and after the unsettling glare of Sam she was in the mood to pick a fight. Frowning at the big lug, she opened her mouth to tell the idiot to shut his trap and sit down. Reading her like a book Jake stopped her before she got a chance.

"Heeeeey, Lee's. I've got something I really need to ask you. Want to go for a walk?"

Embry shot him a look of thanks. The both of them had witnessed enough Leah vs. Paul battles to know they never ended well. Leah shut her mouth, slightly annoyed at the obvious attempt to silence her while grateful that Jake wanted to talk. They both got to their feet as they walked along the beach.

"Nice save." Leah stated.

"I don't know what you mean." Jake replied innocently.

Leah cocked an eyebrow at him while shuddering at the sudden cold away from the bonfire. In an instant Jake unzipped his hoodie and wrapped it around her arms. She looked at him and smiled in appreciation as he gave her a 'no big deal' shrug. It was heavy with his scent and she stealthily took a deep breath as she pulled it tighter around herself.

They walked silently for a full minute as Leah waited for him to speak. He could always pick up on her mood, sometimes before she had it figured out. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, a slightly mischievous smiled raised one side of his mouth. Clearing his throat he turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"So that question...." He started.

"Go for it."

"Well, I have this friend...."

"Do I know him?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Hmm, I find that hard to believe since I know everyone you know. What's his name?"

"Not _everyone_Leah. And it's....Blake."

"Ahh,_Blake_ huh? Is that short for anything?"

"I think its short for...Blacob, actually. It's a name that has been passed down through the generations. Blacob Jnr the VII if I recall correctly."

"I see- through the generations huh? It's a lucky woman who marries Blacob. I'll bet she prays for a girl."

"As fascinating as the origins of my friend-who-you-don't-knows name is, we've side tracked ourselves Lee's."

"My apologies. Please continue."

"Well this friend of mine, _Blake_, he was thinking about getting his hair cut. See, at the moment it's a little shaggy. He's not sure if he should keep it that way or go shorter."

"Well it's hard to say never having met Blacob. From the sounds of it he would probably benefit from a close shave. A number two in fact, or even a military style flat top."

"How do you figure that?"

"I have no idea. It's just the name, it sounds so ridiculously unattractive. I image he would be also."

"I can assure you Blacob is rather stunning, if I do say so myself."

"This is fast becoming more about what a sweet piece of ass Blacob is over what haircut he would suit. Should I be suspicious? "

"Okay, I think it's time I make a confession."

"Oh god- you're in love with him aren't you? I knew it. When you were four and you used to wear Rebecca's dresses I just, I knew it."

Jake's straight man act faltered as a small smile crept up at the corners of his mouth.

"_Actually_, that wasn't the confession I was going for. As soon as I work out a way to tell Billy that one you'll be the second to know. I promise. The real confession was that Blacob...well....it's me Lee's. I made the whole name up." He pretended to hang his head in shame. Leah let out an exaggerated gasp.

"No! Well this changes everything." She stopped for a moment and looked him up and down. She loved his shaggy hair. When he laughed he would do a small head flick at the end to keep it from sitting over his eyes. She adored it and would try to make him laugh just to see it.

"Let me tell you Lee's, there is no way this head is getting a number two. I've been down that road before and it's not happening again."

"In all honesty I prefer it this length. Not much longer though or you'll need to start wearing guy-liner and skinny jeans."

"Ooh, I'd look good in some red skinny jeans."

Jake laughed, providing an example of the head flick that she loved. She struggled to keep her eyes from revealing just how easy it was to be dazzled by him. It was so easy to feel good about herself with Jake. His positivity was infectious.

They turned back around, confident that Paul was done with his song. The group of before were getting closer once again and the two friends walked along the beach, bumping one another as they approached them. Leah could now make out Embry's smiling face flagging her down. There was a new addition sitting next to him. A figure that stuck out amongst the golden brown bodies around the glow of the bonfire.

Bella Swan had the figure of a twelve year old boy. It still amazed the slender but curvy Leah Clearwater how a grown woman could show almost no sign of puberty. Her skin was pasty, as if untouched by the sun, and her hair was a flat brown. Regardless of all of that, there was not a person on earth of whom Leah was more jealous.

Jake left her the second Bella came into view. Running towards her she stood up to wrap herself around him . They fell into a kiss that made Leah embarrassed as she dropped her eyes to the ground. She saw Jake pull away from the corner of her eye and she looked back up, only to see Bella staring directly at her with a smirk on her face. As quickly as it happened it was gone again, leaving Leah questioning her sanity for a second. Embry's large hands slowly moved over her waist as he pulled her in for a hug. She forced herself to look away from the loving pair and placed a light kiss on Embry's cheek.

As she sat back down at Embry's side she tried to ignore the loving couple that sat opposite her. Bella was positioned on Jakes lap as he held her in place with two strong arms around hers. He was talking into her ear and she was giggling while putting on a show.

He was truly and completely enamoured with her.

But Leah couldn't dwell on it. If she did she would have to ask herself why she would do that when she was lucky enough to have Embry in her life. It was an answer she didn't want to hear to a question she refused to acknowledge. Settling further into Embry's arms she wrapped Jake's hoodie even tighter around her.

--- --- ---


	2. Caught

**A/N:** So I got a beta. Thanks to Kruger84 (the one with the creepy Freedie Cruger pic on his profile, see my page for his Buffy/Twi stories) and more thanks to his fiancée for her little yellow sticky notes, lol. This chap is where the whole intensity warning comes into play. Straight from the get go....Enjoy :D

--- --- ---

Leah felt the heat of Embry's breath as each short exhale licked her neck. He pulled his head back, finding the strength in his arms to hold him upright again. Her eyes were closed as she focused on the force of him inside her, his naked body pressed into her own. He was doing everything right as he moved faster and faster, hitting her where she wanted him to. Opening her eyes she saw the concentration on his face in his tightly closed eyes and reddening skin. He was holding out for her but as much as she tried she knew she wouldn't get there. She hadn't in weeks and each time it almost broke her heart. It had forced her to become a master performer and she let out a series of small moans between her rehearsed panting.

"Oh...OH... Bree...Bree, baby I'm..."

As she clenched her walls around him for effect he let out a growl of pure relief, reaching his climax. He was too lost in himself to notice that she didn't cry out like she used to, or that her hips hadn't buckled below him. Taking a second to recover he lifted his head to hers, his eyes still closed as he savoured the sensation wringing through his body. With a soft kiss placed on her lips he let his forehead rest on hers.

"God I love you Lee."

Rolling to the side he gathered together the blankets they shared as his breathing slowed and moved into a soft snore. Leah turned to face him and watch his peaceful face. She couldn't help but be jealous at the ease in which he fell into a deep sleep. That was something she could barely remember let alone have herself. She brushed a tendril of hair away from his eyes as a few strands clung to his forehead. His golden brown skin glowed with a light sheen of perspiration and, as usual, even in his sleep his lips had formed into a light smile. Just enough to hurt her.

As much as she wanted to deny it, it wasn't working. It hadn't been for a while. This was easier though, easier then being alone. Easier then dealing with being single. Easier than letting someone else in only to lose them when they tired of her shutting them out. She hated herself for leading him on like this, but she hated the idea of losing him more.

It seemed fair to justify it with his happiness. She wasn't completely selfish. She gave him what he needed in return. Sex, companionship, a loyal girlfriend. It was just love that she couldn't bring herself to act out in the production they called a relationship. It wouldn't be so bad, if only he had any idea it was a performance. But he didn't. He was blissfully unaware. And so to him she was the perfect girlfriend, the perfect lover. To herself she couldn't figure out if she was a brilliant actress or a cheap whore.

--- --- ---

Leah was careful to close the bedroom door quietly so as not to disturb Embry on her way to work. Seth was already up and in the kitchen eating over the sink.

"You know I hate when you do that." She said to him.

"Saves on dishes. Sink catches crumbs. Crumbs go down the drain. Everybody wins."

"Ugh, that's not the point." She sighed, giving up on the familiar argument.

He ate quickly like this to avoid a sit down breakfast with Embry. He also left extra early to get to school. It was worse before Embry graduated. Em would offer to drive him to school and he would always refuse. Leah would force him to accept in the hopes they would bond. It didn't work out that way. Leah moved to grab her keys and head for the door when Seth called out to her.

"Hey, you don't want to have breakfast? I can fix you up something real quick."

She had skipped breakfast the last fortnight and everyday for the last week he had asked her the same question. He looked genuinely concerned as he stood pointing to the carton of eggs that sat on the counter. It was moments like this that reminded her of why she hadn't beheaded him in a rage already.

"No, I'm fine. I'll grab something at the station."

"You say that everyday Leah. All they have down there is some sort of fried or baked goods with no less then two thousand calories a piece. If that was true you'd look like a heifer by now." He changed course as Leah raised an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on her hip. "_But_ instead you're losing weight. I'm just saying Lee's, I know you think you're super woman but you need to eat too."

She was waiting for someone to mention the weight loss. It was becoming more noticeable as her clothes started to hang off of her. It was easy to lose weight when you couldn't bring yourself to eat or sleep properly. It also left her feeling lethargic and in a constant daze. She'd pulled off the 'I'm okay' act so far but the physical signs were beginning to betray her act.

Since her mother Sue had moved out Leah had resigned herself to the idea of being the career rather then cared for. It made her feel good that Seth didn't see it that way, even if she'd never tell the kid. She grabbed a couple of pieces of fruit from the bowl on the counter and bit into an apple theatrically.

"There _mom_....happy?" She said between chews.

"I'll be happier when you eat an actual meal" He said quietly before returning to his toast.

She pretended not to hear as she walked out the door. Getting into her car she hesitated before starting the engine. It was hit and miss whether it would decide to start. Jake had promised to look at it for her but she was saving it for a time when both Embry and Seth would be out. Whenever the three of them got together it turned into a boys club meeting and she was left feeling like a forth wheel.

As the sputtering engine wheezed itself to a start she realised she had half hoped it wouldn't. Now she had no excuse to call in sick. Her mind was on auto pilot during the short drive to Forks. Charlie had given her the job at the station working under him at the request of Sue. It was one of the conditions she set when she agreed to move in with both him and Bella. He'd accepted reluctantly at first but after only a week Leah had had completely organized the whole office . Now he wondered how he ever did without her.

Leah walked through the same dark wood panelled corridor that she did every morning. Passing Charlies office on the way to her desk she nodded her head slightly to say hello. In the time that she'd been working for him she really came to appreciate the man she'd always known as her father's friend. His mind was as private as her own and they shared a mutual respect for one another, knowing they each had their reasons for keeping to themselves. It was also impossible not to like him even more for the way he loved and cared for her mother. He made his way towards her as she settled into her desk.

"Morning Leah."

"Hey Chief." He always became a little bashful when she called him that, even though she'd done it everyday for the last six months.

"Just letting you know your mom made your favourite last night, Sunday roast."

"And you came to gloat?" Leah cocked her eyebrow at him reminding herself Charlie often didn't get her sarcasm.

"No, no. She wanted me to tell you that there are leftovers in the fridge at our place. You're welcome to grab them at lunch so you can have first go before you take them home. Those boys you live with won't leave you with a bone if you give them half a chance."

"Trust me, I know." She replied. He continued to linger for a second as she grabbed some paperwork to indicate that she was about to get into it. There was clearly something he wanted to say. Moving to walk away he backtracked finding the words he was looking for.

"Seriously Leah, you've been looking a little worn down lately. You know if things at home get too much you can always come by our place. We'd love to have you."

Leah started to grind her teeth. She was clearly the topic of conversation in the Swan house which annoyed her to no end. She hated that they talked about her when she wasn't around. It was unsettling. Mainly because she put up such an effort to perfect her act. If they continued to pry she might crack and then they would know she was only holding onto herself by a thin thread.

"Thanks Chief. I might take you up on that offer one of these days. Now, back to crime fighting or whatever it is that you guys pretend to do with your day."

The conversation was over. She nodded towards his desk to encourage him to leave. He forced a smile in return as he moved away. He had more to say but he knew better then to push her. It wasn't his place. Rather then dwelling on it Leah decided to throw herself into mindless paperwork. She overdid it and had finished a days worth of work by eleven. Grabbing her car keys she headed over to Charlies office.

"Hey Chief, I'm going to grab an early lunch if that's alright with you."

Charlie fought back a smile that lifted the edges of his moustache. It was clear he thought his tiny speech had worked.

"Of course kid, you take as long as you want. You know where the key is. There's also some leftover pie in there for dessert. I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind if you took that too."

"Wow Charlie, parting with pie? You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He got her sarcasm that time. "Just go and get your food Leah before I find you something else to do." His face grew serious for a second. "Honestly though, take all the time you need."

Leah nodded in his direction before continuing out the door. It was a short five minute drive to the Swan place and she was there before she knew it. Pulling up to the modest white house, her phone began to ring as she grabbed it from her pocket. It was Jake.

"Hey" She said, hiding the excitement in her voice that always came with speaking to him.

"Hey Lee's. Got a proposition for you."

"You want to borrow some of my clothes again Black?"

"You're clothes are too small to hold all of my manliness. I'd be bursting the seams."

"Manliness?" She repeated too quickly to contain the amusement in her voice. "Go on, what do you want now?" She loved the warmth that coated her skin when he made her laugh.

"Actually, I was checking if it was cool to come over tonight and take a look at your car? I heard it spattering up the street again this morning and it's starting to hurt my heart. It needs TLC."

"Oh tonight?" She hesitated for a second before giving in. She needed a pick me up today and Jake would definitely bring it. "Yeah, you're probably right. I was putting it off for a better time but if you're free tonight...."

"What do you mean 'a better time?' _When_ is a better time?" He asked, confused.

_Shit _Leah thought to herself. _Nice fuck up Lee._

"Well I was waiting for you to learn how to become a real mechanic, but since that probably won't happen…"

As much as a comment like that should've upset Jake he laughed into the phone and Leah melted a little.

"Oh, well, sorry to disappoint. Still cool if I pop round about seven?"

"I'll see you then."

She walked toward the Swan's front door with a smile still on her face from her conversation with Jake. Stretching upwards she found the key sitting on the door frame. For a cop, Charlie was pretty trusting. Walking through the door and down the corridor she headed for the kitchen when she heard a low voice. Assuming it was Sue she rounded the corner ready to greet her mom.

It wasn't Sue.

Placed on top of the counter, Bella's naked, skeletal frame was wrapped around a tall, pale boy with bronze hair. Even from behind she could tell it was Edward Cullen, a local kid who she'd seen come into the station a few times. He was your standard teenage delinquent. The only thing that made him memorable was the fact that he was strikingly handsome. His attitude, however, quickly made him lose his appeal. He was probably getting off on the fact he was fucking the Chief of police's daughter on her daddy dearest's counter top.

Leah could feel her temperature rise as the rage that filled her spread throughout her face. Her breathing quickened and her hands balled into fists instinctively. She heard the words fly out of her mouth only after she was done.

"You fucking slut! You GOD DAMN PIECE OF TRASH."

Bella's eyes flew open as Edward continued to plough into her. He looked behind him and flashed Leah a grin as if he enjoyed having an audience. Bella's frail hands franticly hit his back as he showed no sign of letting up.

"Get off Edward, Fuck."

He slowed to a stop and pulled out with a sigh. Turning to face Leah he was completely naked as he pulled up his pants. His slowly reducing cock bulged through the material and he could see Leah's eyes were locked onto it.

"You want a go?" He offered his smirk still in place.

She took a step toward him and moved her hand over the zip of his jeans. He raised his eyes in surprise and she smiled into his face. Moving lower she wrapped her hands around his balls and squeezed onto them so hard he fell instantly to his knees. Her hand was with him the whole way.

"If I twist these just so" she said, twisting slightly "in twelve seconds you'll pass out. One….two….."

His eyes rolled back in his head and his face took on a beetroot like colour. The smirk of before was replaced with an open mouthed gasp as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"four….five"

"Ok!" he screeched. She let go. "You psycho bitch!"

She lifted her hand as a warning but he didn't need it. He scurried to his feet and limped out the front door. Bella had thrown on his t-shirt in the meantime which sat mid thigh. Her arms were folded across her chest as her eyebrow was raised.

"You done?" She asked, her expression unimpressed.

Leah almost couldn't breath she was so enraged. She had just caught Bella cheating on her best friend and all she could do was look like she was mildly inconvenienced. Leah moved into her making sure she took up a good part of her personal space. She held her hands behind her back as she tried to control her shaking fists.

"I'll be done when I've torn your fucking face off."

Bella, unphased, put her shoulders back as she lifted her head in an attempt to reach Leah's eyes. She still fell short by a few inches but the gesture was noted.

"Do it Leah, lay a hand on me. Go on, I dare you. Jake would _never _speak to you again."

Leah's eyes suddenly flickered as she realised how true her words were. A small smile from Bella showed she had noticed her vulnerability.

"He'll never want to speak to you again when I tell him you've been fucking around behind his back."

Bella's smile grew and Leah shuddered inwardly at the unsettling grin.

"You won't tell him."

"Fuck you, of course I'll tell him."

"Really Leah? You tell him and I'll make _sure_ he doesn't believe you. He's completely in love with me, blinded by it. He'll lie to himself if he needs to. I'll bet my life on it."

"Don't tempt me Swan, your life means very little to me right now."

"You talk big Leah but what have you got to show for it? Nothing. I have the life you want, you know it. The boyfriend you want, your mom, hell even the father you want. Or a father full stop, either way, I have the closest thing to a replacement for Harry. It won't be hard to convince everyone that you've made this up out of jealousy."

A lump gathered in Leah's throat as she suddenly realised how true Bella's words were. Years of being cold and shutting out the world had isolated her from the ones she loved. Bella on the other hand had moved from Arizona to be with her lonely father when he needed someone. Sue loved her and treated her like the daughter Leah used to be, pre Sam. Jake was a lost cause, completely devoted to the girl he thought was the love of his life. Any of them would take Bella's side over hers. Bella had won.

"Don't ever mention my fathers name again." She seethed in an attempt to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Tears of defeat.

"Whatever Leah. Are we clear? You mention this, not only will you lose Jake, I'll make sure you lose everyone else you love. If you think I can't do it just go ahead, give me an excuse."

Leah's fists fell to her side as they shook violently. Bella looked down at them and raised her eyes as a challenge. Leah took a swing at her, purposely missing and hitting her hand against the wall. She split a knuckle as the blood poured down her fingers and onto the carpet.

"Aww…good one Leah. Now I have to clean that."

Leah knew she had to leave now before she took aim at Bella's smug face. She turned and stormed back out the front door. Bella called out to her.

"Hey, you came here for something didn't you?" she asked before opening the fridge and producing the leftovers Sue had wrapped up. "Here. I'm guessing this is what you were after. Charlie and Sue think you've stopped eating because things aren't working out with Embry. I didn't want to tell them you were pining over my boyfriend. Can you imagine their faces if I did?" She let out a shrill sound that was meant as laughter. Leah snatched the food from her hands and headed outside.

She managed to drive around the block before needing to switch off her car. She now had to see Charlie and pretend everything was ok. That she hadn't seen his bony slut of a daughter banging an arrogant asshole on the counter her mother, no doubt, would prepare dinner on tonight. Worst of all, when she was finally free to stop pretending around Charlie, she had to go home and put the act back on for Jake. He'd see right through it. He always did.

Leah's head fell onto the steering wheel and she hit it repeatedly in place. She could feel the headache it was bringing as it began to wring through to the tips of her ears. The hot, dull ache was better then anything else she was feeling so she continued with making it worse.

A light tap on the passenger window startled her out of her pain. She heard the sound of a muffled voice coming from a figure she couldn't make out. Rolling down the window she could now hear the repeated question.

"Can I get in?"

___ ___ ___


	3. An Unlikely Ally

Leah sat for a second eyeing the statuesque young blonde who was asking permission to join her. She didn't know Rosalie Cullen although their paths had crossed in a town as small as this. She couldn't recall a single exchange with her, only brief glances across a usually packed house party back when she had Sam at her side. The gorgeous blonde stood out in a room full of Forks teenagers as, Leah imagined, had she and Sam.

The one thing she did know was not twenty minutes ago her hand was wrapped around Rosalie's younger brothers balls as she brought him to his knees. Had someone had Seth in that same position Leah would not ask for entry to their car. The window would be smashed in with the broken glass as her weapon of choice. Leah sized up the slender blonde noting that although they were of similar build she was sure she could still take her. Sighing, she nodded for the girl to join her as she prepared herself mentally for the impending fight. Rose closed the door behind her as they sat in silence for a second.

"You look like shit Leah."

Her tone of voice caught Leah off guard. It wasn't bitter or angry, if anything it was almost sympathetic. She let her speak, still unsure of her motives.

"Edward called. Through the swearing and yelling I got the gist of what happened. I told him I'd come and pick him up, and then I saw you sitting in here on your own. Leah, I know we don't know really know each other and, trust me, I have no idea why I felt the need to do this, but I had to talk to you before you did anything stupid."

"You should be talking to your fuckwit brother. He probably needs some medical attention after sticking himself in that manky bitches claptrap."

Rosalie's eyes grew wide as she nodded to show she agreed. The two girls seemed to be on the same page.

"You don't need to tell me. I'm only picking him up so I can take him home and hose him down myself."

"I thought you and Swan were friends?" Leah asked, still cautious. She had seen the two girls out a few times, often with a small pixie-like girl at their side.

"We were. That's why I'm here. I can guess what happened when you walked in on them. _I've been there_. For as long as you know someone, for as long as you can be their friend, sometimes you just don't see the ugly side of them until they want you too..."

She was playing with her perfectly manicured fingernails as her voice trailed off. Her head tilted downwards as she tried to hide her eyes behind the long golden locks that fell across her face. Whatever she was thinking had been too much to verbalize and she was now lost in thought. For the first time Leah noticed the girl she thought Rose was, the one she had taken at face value during those fleeting glances, was not the person who sat next to her now. Her face was marked with pain, as if it had never known a real smile. The brief flashes of her eyes revealed a deeply scarring sorrow that Leah knew was all too familiar. Her wounds were no longer fresh but instead had aged rather than healed. She wore them now like a faded tattoo, a mistake that make-up was unable to hide. This was Leah before Embry, before Jake, post-Sam and post-Harry's death.

She surrendered her guard, letting go of the mistrust, of the suspicion. She had found someone else aside from Jake who shared that same jaded outlook. Allowing her the time she needed they sat in silence once again for a few more moments. Leah was a little startled when Rose's eyes flashed wider as if she was struggling against her own painful memories, like a swimmer pulling themselves out of a heavy current. Her eyes glistened and she flicked her hair from side to side to disguise the fact she was furiously blinking back her tears. Confident in her facade of strength, she looked back at Leah, clearing her throat to ask a question.

"Do you know Emmett McCartry?"

"Tall, well built guy I'd often see you with...the one that Sam played football with, right?"

"Right. Well, I don't want this to sound cheesy, trust me I'm not that kinda of girl, but Emmett was my first love. Okay- that sounds so lame. I know how young we are but really Leah, I know he was."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, trust me, I know."

Rose seemed aware that she didn't need to justify herself to Leah but she still attempted a small smile and nod in gratitude.

"I don't want to go into details but I can tell you this isn't the first time Bella has been caught doing something or _someone_, she shouldn't. All I can tell you is that you can't take anything she says lightly. If she threatens you, you better believe she'll follow through on it. She's sick in the head Leah, she'll do whatever it takes to teach you a lesson."

"I don't care. She is the one who is in the wrong. I don't know how I'm going to do it yet but Jake is going to find out about his 'perfect' girlfriend. She doesn't scare me."

Rose shifted her position to face Leah as she raised her voice to get her message across.

"I'm not kidding Leah. Emmett? We're not together anymore. In fact he can't even bring himself to look at me. I didn't reveal her secret to anyone. She told me this was a warning. If I even thought about telling anyone else I'd lose it all. I don't know how to tell you how serious I am. Just trust me on this."

"What the hell are you talking about? How could you let her put you in that situation? What happened, I need to know Rosalie."

Just then a loud horn began to beep repeatedly across the street. Both girls looked over to see a half dressed Edward Cullen holding down the horn while he yelled for his sister to get out of the car with the "psychotic bitch". A few residents were peeking out from behind their curtains at the scene the boy was creating.

"I better go sort him out. Give me your phone." Without thinking Leah placed it trustingly in the blonde's hand. She pressed a few numbers franticly and then her own phone rang for a half second.

"That's my number, and now I have yours. If you need to talk at anytime give me a call."

Edward started yelling again as one of the older locals stood and watched while talking into their cordless phone.

"Oh god, I've got to go shut him up before he gets arrested again. Remember, call me. I'll be waiting."

Rose leapt out of the car and stormed towards her younger brother. His erratic behaviour seemed to reduce with every step Rose took toward him. Smacking him across the head he winced as she commanded him to get in the passenger side. He obeyed, shrinking into himself as if he wasn't a good foot taller than his sister. Leah didn't have time to enjoy watching Edward get served. She had to get to get back to the station before a squad car was sent over to check out the disturbance. In a town this size that would make the front page news.

Leah burst through the front door of the station heading straight for dispatch. After informing them that the situation was under control she went to grab her coat from the back of her chair. She accidentally burst into Charlie's office, startling him as he jumped slightly.

"Look, I'm really not feeling great. I need to go home. I, ah, I don't know when I'll be back in. It's not a cold or anything- I just need a bit of time too...." He cut her off.

"Finally. If you didn't come to me by tomorrow I was going to force you to go on leave. You need a break kid, I get that. Take all the time you need. Your co-workers have forgotten what work is since you do it all yourself. I'll just spread it out between them; give them a bit of a reality check."

Leah smiled gratefully at Charlie and he returned it. He had probably prepared for more resistance from her.

"Thanks Chief."

She turned to walk away before he called out to her.

"You don't happen to know anything about a Mr Edward Cullen causing a disturbance a block away from my place do you?"

Leah's mouth went dry.

"No, of course not." She replied, a little panic lacing her tone. Charlie looked slightly confused and then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I was just going to say that if you _did_ know why he was screaming about being in pain while half naked, out on the street, in this weather...well, if you did know who got him so worked up, you could pass on a little pat on the back from me."

Leah let out a nervous sigh of relief as she smiled back at him. He nodded at her and cleared his voice before changing back to his usual serious face.

"Alright, now I don't want to see you in here for the rest of the week, alright? Off you go."

She shared one last appreciative glance before heading towards her car. It was too hard being there with him, seeing Bella in his eyes. The bitch had no idea how lucky she was to have Charlie for a father.

The short drive home was filled with such thoughts. The midday romp was on high rotation, amongst the unlikely alliance formed with someone who had been a stranger only an hour ago. She needed to speak to Rosalie, to find out what exactly happened for her to lose Emmett. They were as good as married from the brief interactions she'd seen with them, it was impossible to think Bella Swan had ruined all of that.

Leah's stomach dropped as she pulled up outside the Clearwater residence. Jake would be here in a few hours and she wasn't sure how she would react. Seth would possibly be home, being on Summer holidays and only working a few days out of the week. Embry also had reasonably flexible hours. If just one of them were inside she could slip in, convince them of a headache, and sleep through to the evening, avoiding Jake entirely.

She opened the door, ready to leave the guys a note as back up if she needed to. Instead, she found three boys standing in the kitchen, surrounded by mess and looking much like a deer caught in headlights. After a moment of silence they all leapt forward, attempting to hide the food that covered the counter top.

"DON'T LOOK!" Seth shouted.

Leah turned around putting her hand over her eyes as she opened her fingers slightly giving her a thin gap in which to see the boys moving frantically to cover whatever they were doing.

"What are you guys up to?"

"What are you doing home so early!" Embry's voice, now close by, asked. She felt his arm around her shoulders as he guided her towards their room. Closing the door behind them she sat down on the bed with her eyes closed tightly together.

"Aww baby, you can open your eyes you know. We _were_ planning on surprising you with dinner."

For just a second Leah forgot about Jake, she forgot about Bella Swan, she forgot about the whole day so far. All she saw was her loving, caring boyfriend who, along with her best friend and brother, had planned a surprise dinner for her. She grabbed at Embry's shirt and pulled his lips onto hers. Her hand moved around the back of his neck as she brought him closer and he struggled to keep his footing, falling forward into her as she let herself fall backwards onto the bed below her. His hand moved up her hip and along her waist before wrapping around her back and pulling her upright once again. He pried himself away with his eyes still closed as he bit on his now red bottom lip.

"…I, ah...I-cooking to do. You, stay here."

Leah smiled at the awestruck boy. She was surprised he found the strength to walk away from her after a kiss like that. He got to the door and turned around to her as his face grew concerned.

"Why _are_ you home early Lee's? Are you okay?"

The fleeting moment of happiness disappeared as the weight of her burden returned heavier than before. She realised her head really had started to throb but she had been too preoccupied to notice. The colour quickly drained from her skin bringing with it a light nausea.

"It's just a headache, nothing to worry about. I'm just going to sleep it off."

Embry walked back towards her as he ran a hand through her hair.

"You know I'm here if you need me. You don't always have to run to Jake when something is wrong."

The nausea increased as an overwhelming wave of guilt spread through her. As much as she thought Embry was clueless to her feelings for Jake, occasionally he would make a comment like this that would break her heart. Even worse, he casually strolled out of the room with a comforting smile in place as if his sentence was empty, meaningless. Her left it completely to her to take what she wanted from it and, like always, she chose to hope that it was nothing more than a boyfriend's concern.

The blanket below her suddenly became more inviting as she contemplated crawling under it and never getting up. As she pulled the heavy duck down quilt over her head she smothered herself in the comforting warmth. The darkness helped block out the rest of the world and she was free to give in to her exhaustion. The muffled sound of laughter in the kitchen was like a lullaby and she began to drift to sleep. She doubted she could sleep through the night so when she woke she would have to face the inevitable. She would need to speak to Jacob and she was pretty sure she knew what she had to say.

--- --- ---


	4. Sick

"Lee's" a voice said softly.

She felt the cold air tear at her skin as the quilt that had provided her source of warmth was pried off of her face.

"Are you feeling well enough to join us for dinner? You've been asleep for five hours now."

Her eyes struggled to open as she slowly understood the words from the deep but soft voice above her. Still lost in a haze, she could see from the darkened room that she had slept through to the evening. Lifting her heavy lids, she could now make out the face that went with the voice. It was Jake who sat above her, his expression full of concern. His gentle hand brushed through her hair as he tried to get a better view of her face. Letting it rest on her forehead for a second, he furrowed his brow further in disapproval.

"You're burning up. I really think you should see a doctor."

"I've just emerged from a cocoon of heat genius, of course I'm hot. I'm fine; I just need something to eat."

He smiled to comfort her but the concern didn't leave his eyes. It was clear he knew something was wrong and, for now, seemed to think it was physical. She didn't mind, the 'illness' card could come in handy if used wisely.

"_Although_ I am a little woozy. Better not push myself."

He nodded quickly to show he approved of her sudden concern for her own welfare. His face was so innocent, so full of trust and yet she sat opposite him lying to cover a secret that he deserved to know. But why was she lying? Because Bella Swan made a threat? Because Rosalie Cullen backed its severity up? Or because she couldn't bear to be the one to take that innocence away from him. The way he looked at her was so warm. It had taken a long time for their friendship to get to that point. He was stubborn too, just as stubborn as her. Once he was hurt he could forgive but never forget. This was what she was afraid of.

"I need to talk to you about something Jake."

A light flashed through his eyes.

She wished it hadn't.

"You know you don't have to ask Lee's. Is everything alright, health wise? Whatever it is you can tell me. Living with Rach and Bec has me prepared for anything, 'female issues' and all."

She almost laughed at how lightly he was taking the whole situation. A health crisis she could deal with, but this...

"It's about Bella, Jake."

He looked confused now but a shift in his posture showed he was already on the defensive. She sighed and wished it didn't have to be like this.

"You guys are getting pretty serious huh?"

She felt like a coward as she delayed the inevitable.

"I don't think we are. You know my parents were engaged at my age so, if anything, I think we're taking it pretty slow. She reminds me of you Lee's."

Leah almost swallowed her own tongue. _Careful with that you say next Black_ she thought.

"I mean, a lot of people have a misconception of how she really is without putting in the time to get to know her. When you do you feel- ah, don't worry. I sound cheesy and lame"

"Regardless, finish what you were saying."

He smiled at her with a look of pride on his face.

"Well, you feel privileged. It's like, it's not easy to get to know either one of you and when you open up you both give yourselves to someone entirely. I know it sounds lame but I also know how lucky I am." He paused for a second. "To have both Bella and you…as a friend."

The last part was tacked on as an afterthought but Leah was too filled with annoyance to notice the slightly awkward way Jakes eyes lingered on her face. She bit her bottom lip in frustration, hard, concentrating on calming herself down. Her confession sat heavy on her tongue, desperate to be free, to assault itself on Jacobs's ears and be released from her conscience. She didn't know what part of her was stopping it from bursting forth, her brain or her heart, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to be the person who extinguished his light again. But she would be. As much as he would hate Bella she was sure she would be blamed in some way for being the messenger.

So, like a coward, she stared into Jakes face, swallowing back the words that could free him from his unhealthy obsession. Swallowing the words that could make him hers.

"What is it Leah? God, you look so intense right now."

"You know what Jake?" She answered with a quiver of cowardice in her voice. She spoke fast, afraid she could burst into tears at the start of each new syllable. "Food sounds good after all. How about you go into the kitchen. I'll be right behind you."

Jake looked reluctant to leave her. He had flinched at the pang of sadness in her tone and she knew he wanted to take it further.

"Just go Jacob. I need to change out of what I'm wearing. You can stick around if you want a show but then you'll have Embry to deal with."

Her failed attempt at a joke seemed to work. The conversation was over. Reluctantly Jake stood to leave. He turned to look at her and she gestured for him to continue out the door. As soon as it was closed again she raised the covers over her head, mentally scolding herself for passing on the perfect opportunity to reveal Bella's dirty secret. She lay for a moment, trying to piece together how she could convincingly tell Jake.

She needed evidence and the one person who would be able to help her had just added themselves to her phone's contact list that afternoon.

_Rose_ Leah suddenly remembered her new ally. _I need to call Rose._

Looking frantically through her room for her phone she realised it was in the kitchen with the guys. There was no hiding from it. She needed to join them for the dinner they had prepared. To put on her happy mask and pretend that today was just like any other. She was suddenly grateful for the excuse of her supposed illness. At least they would have a reason for why she seemed 'off'. She wasn't the most convincing actress.

She got to her feet slowly and opened the door to hallway. The scent of slow roasted meat greeted her, as did the inviting warmth from the fireplace in the living room. It reminded her of days she had lost, when she and her mom would spend the afternoon preparing her dinner for the self-proclaimed 'men of the house'. Her dad and Seth would often head out with Billy and Charlie early on a Saturday morning, returning with their catch of the day. Her favourite part of the evening would come at dinner time when Harry would take his first bite. Although they cooked like this for him every weekend he would always make a point to compliment both Leah and Sue as if they had served him the food of the gods.

"You ladies have outdone yourselves. This is better than anything you'd find at a fancy restaurant. You two could be making a killing with your culinary skills." He'd smile at her and take another bite. Often he'd wink and she'd roll her eyes.

She wished she hadn't. Just once, if she'd said thank you instead of pretending it was cheesy...

The memories of her father, as happy as they were, were something she still had not come to terms with. They would often flash through her mind in this old house and although she liked to think about him she still had no control over just how much she did it or how close it would bring her to tears. Rather then dealing with it she did what she always did and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Moving into the dining room, Seth's beaming face welcomed her as Embry stood behind the head of the table holding the top of a chair he had pulled out.

And then her heart dropped.

Sitting to Embry's immediate left was Bella Swan. A rampant flood of emotions ran through her as it knocked the wind from her lungs. Hate and resentment, anger and confusion. They were the strongest of the lot. She wanted to kick her out, literally. To grab hold of her hair and drag her out the door.

"What is she doing here?" She seethed, surprised she was able to hold back so much of her hate in her tone.

Embry and Seth exchanged quick 'I told you so' glances with Jake. She and Bella had never been friends so this would be something they had planned on.

"I can go if you want" Bella said as she stood up. She was playing the role of the martyr beautifully and making Leah look like a bitch. The fresh wounds on Leah's knuckles started to throb as a reminder of their last encounter.

"We had to cheat Lee's." Jake started, instantly trying to diffuse any hostility. He was also prepared. "We realised three cooks with little experience didn't add up to one master chef like we had hoped. After a few failed attempts and phone calls with Sue, Bella offered to come around and bail us out. _I_ invited her to stay because I knew once you heard how much she had helped out you would insist upon it yourself."

She looked at Jake's raised eyebrow and thought about the relief she would get from slapping him across the face right now. He half looked like he wanted her to say thanks. _You're fucking dreaming Black_she thought. Not willing to let Bella Swan look like the bigger person, she sucked up her pride and forced out her words.

"Well, at least if I die of food poisoning then we'll know who can cover the funeral costs."

It was as close to polite as she could be bothered with. She gestured for her to sit as she let Embry push her chair in from behind. All three of the guys knew not to push her further and she was glad. If pressed, Bella's little secret would instead become an announcement. The other boys took their place. Seth's self satisfied grin stayed in place as he chose to ignore the hostility at the table. Leah would be money that he was the one who decided on the dinner idea. He of all three boys would know just how much this meant to her.

She looked at the large assortment of food laid out. Dry rubbed ribs, roast potato and pumpkin, green beans, homemade dinner rolls, just to name a few. They really had gone to a lot of effort. She felt her cheeks flush slightly, unsure of why they seemed to think she was so deserving of their love.

"You guys know I'm not dying or anything, right? I'm just not feeling the best right now. It's probably just a bug. This is all really unnecessary."

The three of them exchanged some sort of glance she couldn't read. She assumed they had run over a few scenarios already or they would not have felt the need to host a dinner such as this. Seth spoke up and confirmed it.

"You know it's not just today…"

"Not now" Embry said quietly. "Let's all eat up before it gets cold okay?"

Leah ignored his comment as four sets of eyes stared back at her hungrily. They were waiting for her to plate up first. Her stomach let out a small growl and she suddenly realised how hungry she really was. The last thing she had eaten was a bite of apple that morning and, as much as didn't want to admit it, she was salivating already. As soon as she had the first spoonful of mashed potato on her plate the guys took that as their cue to dig in. Bella sat with her upper lip curled as she looked at the food in front of her and cautiously grabbed the plate of corn. She placed a small spoonful on her plate and look down on the rest of the food like it was some sort of disease. Leah could care less, if she didn't want to eat she could get the fuck out of her house.

"What's wrong Bella?" Seth asked innocently, the corners of his mouth were already accented with a glistening brown from the sauce. "You gotta try the ribs, at least we got them right."

"I don't eat meat. I don't eat anything that had a life and a family."

The boys all paused for just a second as Leah's knuckles started to throb again. It would be worth reopening the healing wound if she could punch Swan in the face.

"Oh, I always wondered why you were so pale. Some iron would do your skin a world of good." Leah said, surprised her brain stopped her from adding the additional expletives she wanted to. She grabbed a knife full of butter as she pulled open a freshly baked roll. It was still warm as the golden nob melted into a glistening liquid. She took a bite and the light fluffy roll melted in her mouth. It really was lovingly prepared. Her attempt to savour the moment was ruined by Bella's piercing voice.

"Aside from that reason, I also find meat is too fatty generally and hard to digest. I see you aren't afraid to go straight for the fat there hey Leah? Must be where you get those womanly curves from. I couldn't eat like this all the time because I'm pretty health conscious, but hey, if you can, even with a family history such as yours, then more power to you."

Her words were said with a plastic smile making her oblivious boyfriend pay no attention. Seth stiffened in his chair as Embry placed a hand on her knee. It took her a second to realise she was snarling. If she didn't leave now there would be blood on the table any minute.

"You know what? My headache is back and it's splitting. Thanks for dinner guys, really, its so great. I'm just going to go back to bed."

A chorus of "No" sung out from the table as they tried to convince her to stay.

"But I have to start work on your car?"

"You've only just started."

"We still have desert. Oh wait, Jake made that…never mind." Seth's contribution to the plea's.

"No, actually Rachel made it so it's safe."

"Ooooh Rachel made it, you _have_ to stay for that Lee."

"Yeah Leah, stay for desert. You know what they say about chocolate and endorphins. In fact you should eat the whole thing, could do you a world of good. " Bella added with a smirk.

"That's more than enough." She said, pushing her chair out and getting to her feet. She looked at each of the boys now. "Honestly, thanks guys. You're too sweet. Jake, my keys are on the table."

"Do you want me to come with?" Embry asked.

"Don't be silly" Bella chimed in. "She wants alone time. When a girl makes a dramatic exit like that it's clearly for a reason. Just let her be. Right Lee's?" She winked at her and Leah thought she would throw up right then.

"Good night guys, thanks again."

"Night" the three boys said in unison, clearly saddened by her early departure. After all of their hard work she felt bad to just up and leave them. Then, the reason she left them made it easy for her.

"Nigh Night Lee Lee"

Leah stood still for a second as her eyes went straight to Jake. Lee Lee was the nickname Sam had called her and it sent ripples of pain through her to think it, let alone hear it out loud. He sat up straight away and gave her a _I'll take care of it _look.

She wished he could.

Crawling into bed, she pulled the blankets over her head once again and hid herself from the world. A part of her hoped the last day would disappear when she woke up.

--- --- ---

Leah's eyes opened to a darkened room. She could feel Embry's back pressed against her arm and hear his slow, deep breaths. She opened her eyes, completely awake and refreshed. Glancing at her clock she could see it was two thirty in the morning.

_I guess that's to be expected when you sleep off your whole afternoon._She thought in annoyance.

Laying in bed for a few minutes more, the thoughts of Bella and Edward fucking on Charlie's kitchen counter took hold. They instantly increased her temper and she knew if she kept this up she really would make herself ill. She had to talk to Rosalie before she let this hurt her anymore. If Bella Swan thought she was going to fold over so easily then she was seriously deluded.

Leah got up from the covers, careful not to wake Embry. She thought for a second about calling Rose but she didn't know her well enough to judge how a call at two in the morning would be received. Instead, she put on the running shoes and headed out the front door.

A recent rainfall had left the ground damp and the air clean. Inhaling deeply, she took the pain of the icy cold air in her lungs and used it as motivation to start warming up. Running through the familiar streets she passed the same houses she had everyday of her nineteen years. It was eerily quiet, with only the faint sound of the ocean in the distance to cut through the silence. She ran, pushing herself further and hoping the pain that was burning through her lungs would help to distract her.

There was a glow above Sam's house that caught her attention in the otherwise pitch black town. Curious, she slowed to a jog as she re-routed herself to include his house. She stopped abruptly, almost tripping over her feet, at the sight of a familiar red truck parked outside his house.

Bella's truck.

The porch light was on and both Bella and Sam stood speaking in hushed tones, probably in an effort not wake Emily. Leah was paralysed for a moment, scared to move and be detected. They seemed to be in a heated discussion and she slipped around the side of Sam's house quickly. They were speaking too low to be in earshot but this was as close as she knew she would get. She crouched down and glanced around the corner for just as second. Sam had moved to intimidate Bella by towering over her. She stood tall, ignoring his show of masculinity and said something that instantly made him shrink back.

Sam shifted his stance and Leah quickly darted back behind the side of the house. There was a small silence before she caught the words "caution" and "four hours" followed by car keys clattering and the sound of a heavy truck door open. There was a last muffled exchange before the door closed and the noisy engine roared to life.

Sam closed the front door and the light that had exposed her disappeared with a 'click'.

She slumped down into the damp ground. There was a sinking feeling in her chest that spread throughout her entire body. All she knew was that no good could come from a secret meeting between Bella Swan and Sam Uley.


	5. Sam

**A/N:** So during a lovely little PM chat with Mrs EmbryBlackwater we jokingly discussed a realistic Jake lemon where he gets his cherry popped for the first time. From this idea, and a conversation with some of my friends, a 'smackfic' (crack/smutfic) was born called 'The Erotic Awakening of Bella Swan'. Link is on my profile. If you have any sense of humour you should check it out. It's terrifying and amazing all at the same time, LOL. Ok, serious face time. Bit of character development as per a review from the lovely pamnick17 a while back. I never get to reply to because you're anon, but I've taken a few things on board at your suggestion so thanks! :D

--- --- ---

Leah entered the house and closed the door behind her. Her body was numb. Partly due to the cold, partly to what she had just witnessed. She wasn't ready to go to back to bed yet. If Bella was as menacing as Rosalie had implied then her rendezvous with Sam was dangerous. The two people she hated most in the world meeting in private, in the early hours of the morning, was too much of a coincidence to not involve her in some way.

Sam wanted her back and everyone knew it. It had reached the pathetic level a long time ago. Emily was nothing more then a conquest for him but he hadn't planned on getting caught. At first he acted as if it was Leah's loss, like he had "upgraded" as he once said, making sure he was within her earshot. Then, when Leah and Embry had started dating, things got messy. Sam started drinking. A lot. He started fights, made accusations, was a jackass all round. But when Embry moved in it all fell apart.

On Sue's final Sunday in the Clearwater house, before she moved into Charlies, they decided to have a family barbeque. Seth, Charlie, Embry, Leah and Sue were all in attendance. It was a farewell of sorts as well as a new beginning for the soon-to-be unsupervised Clearwater children. The men worked the barbeque. Charlie, with a beer in hand, the two minors, a soda. Sue and Leah, spent an hour or so in the kitchen together making their side dishes and reminiscing about the times Harry would pull out the old barbeque and spend over an hour getting it started. It was a happy affair overall, with a touch of sadness, as to be expected. The day turned quickly, however, when an uninvited guest turned up.

They heard him first. He had stumbled into the back yard, bottle in hand, as he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Sho what?" He slurred "I'm not part of you guys's family party now? No invitation for old Sammy? Four years, Sue. Four years and then POOF! All's gone 'cause of some stoopid mistake."

Sue had held Leah back as she picked up the large chopping knife she was using for the vegetables. Embry walked towards him, his hands up as a gesture of peace.

"Whoa, you've had one too many Sam. Best I take you back to your place, okay?"

Sam's fist connected with Embry's jaw a split second after he finished his sentence. Embry fell back, stunned. Charlie's police training kicked in and he had Sam face down on the ground in seconds with his hands behind his back. Leah dropped the knife and ran out to Embry to make sure he was alright.

As Charlie helped Sam to his feet, hands still secured behind his back, Sue walked up to him and stood within an inch of his large frame. She was much shorter than him and yet her presence added inches. Her voice was low and controlled, laced with venom as she spoke.

"You're as bad as your scumbag father, Sam Uley. You stay away from Leah and away from my family unless you want to end up in a cell like he did."

Charlie fought to hold down Sam's arms as he tried to break free, no doubt to give Sue a cracked jaw just like he had done for Embry. His dad was a very touchy subject as after months of trying to locate him, with Leah's help, they had found he was in a prison cell. Leah almost flinched at the cruelty in Sue's words but her anger outweighed any sympathy she had for him.

The look on his face was of pure hate as his nostrils flared and he tried to slow his breathing. He knew better then to pull anything with the Chief of Police holding his arms behind him. Instead, he turned to look at Leah as she nursed a pain stricken Embry in her arms. A snide grin fell across his lips as he called out to them.

"Hey Embry, just remember, all that stuff she does for you? She learnt it from me. When she's sucking your cock, that thing she does with her tongue right near your...ARGHH!" he cried out. Charlie had managed to bring him to his knees with a move too quick for Leah to even notice.

"You're under arrest Sam Uley, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law..."

Charlie continued to read him his rights. Sue helped get him in the car. Seth and Leah took Embry to the hospital. The food they had spent the best part of the day preparing sat out in the sun, untouched and wasted. Their last family dinner together was ruined.

The memories were still fairly recent. The wounds, at least, were still fresh. Sam had apologised formally to Embry, Leah and Sue individually. He also made a spectacle of his public apology which was at the request of the tribal council. They still saw him as having great potential and gave him allowances they wouldn't give others for some reason. The apologies were accepted to keep within the council's good graces. Embry and Seth were still protective of Leah around him but for the most part they just avoided one another as much as possible in a place as small as La Push.

Now though, this was different. Bella would know all about Sam, information probably provided innocently by Jacob. If she was trying to get her where it hurt, Sam Uley would be a pretty good place to start.

Leah realised she had been leaning against the front door for a good five minutes as she relived the memories of Sam's gatecrashing. She made her way towards the couch to sit down when she heard a door open. She sat down quickly and listened to the heavy footsteps coming out of Seth's bedroom. He dragged his feet along the hallway and into the kitchen. When his face appeared she saw his eyes were still pretty much closed as he made his way straight to the fridge. She sat perfectly still, hoping he wouldn't see her. After rummaging around for a minute or two he emerged with a plate in hand and placed it on the counter. Opening a loaf of bread, he started to build a sandwich of leftovers. She swore she saw him put a whole roast potato in it and exhaled with disgust. His eyes flashed up to meet with hers.

"Jeez Leah, why are you sitting in the dark being a creeper at three in the morning?" He asked sleepily through squinting eyes.

She jumped to her feet shh-ing the boy as she made her way towards him.

"Keep your voice down, Bre is asleep. What are _you_ doing making a three-course-meal in a sandwich at three in the morning?"

He smiled his goofy, gleaming smile at her and squished his sandwich down into a more reasonable size. Potato, meat and pumpkin spilled out over the sides as he put some gravy on the plate like a dipping sauce. Cutting the sandwich in half, he held up one side and offered it to her proudly as she recoiled and scrunched her face up. He rolled his eyes at her and grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her towards the couch. Disappearing for a second, he returned with a blanket that he wrapped tightly around her. He then pulled the large oil heater in front of the two of them and turned it on as he placed his sandwich on the table to his side.

"You're freezing Lee's. You feel like death. Look it too."

Plonking himself down next to her, he inhaled half of his giant sandwich in only two large bites.

"I really wish you'd chew occasionally Seth."

He rolled his eyes again and placed the plate back down to focus on her.

"Can't you give the 'mom' act a rest for even a little bit?"

She really couldn't. She was so protective of her little brother and although he wasn't so little anymore she still felt that she had to look after him. Sue had left them together in confidence. Had it been just Leah and Embry she knew there was no way they would be sharing the house alone. Seth needed Leah just as much as she needed him. The both knew it. Neither ever said it.

"What's wrong sis, honestly? We're alone now, just tell me." He begged.

Although the directness of his question startled her, she knew there was no point in lying to him. He could usually tell when she was anyway.

"I'm not sick Seth. I found out something I shouldn't know and I can't tell anyone about it."

"You can tell me. You _know_you can tell me."

"Its not that I don't want to kid but I can't have something like this weigh on your conscience too. It's something I have to sort out"

Some sort of realisation filled his face as he kept his head down and quietly mumbled his next question.

"Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Yeah, why? What, you'd rather I was sick? What's up with the sad face?"

He looked like he was choosing his wording carefully as he continued to stare at the floor below him.

"Embry thinks you're pregnant." He finally answered. "He was so excited about it he almost had me convinced. At first I wanted to rip his head off for getting my sister pregnant so young, but he was just so enthusiastic, and genuinely happy that I…I just couldn't help but hope maybe it was a good thing after all."

Leah wanted to cry. She remembered all the things from the past week that now made sense. The cooking, extra effort in cleaning, everyone suddenly being concerned for her health, Charlie insisting on her picking up some leftovers, Sue making her favourite meal.

Sue.

"Shit, Seth, please don't tell me mom thinks I'm pregnant?"

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Are you joking? Embry wouldn't be walking if she thought he knocked you up."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good."

She relaxed into the couch and saw Seth had returned his eyes back to the ground. He seemed to be taking the news harder then she expected and she wondered exactly how long they had accepted this theory. She put her hand on his leg and looked at him curiously. He lifted his sad eyes to her and forced a small smile to cross his lips.

"Kinda sucks. I would've been a great uncle you know."

Leah couldn't help the smile that fell across her own lips. She grabbed him towards her and forced him into an overly tight hug.

"You _will_make a great uncle kid, just, give me some time okay? And by _some_ I mean _a lot._"

She squeezed him harder and he cried out.

"Oww Leah, get off."

"Weakling." She said jokingly as she released him from her grip.

He pretended to be annoyed for just a second before smiling a 'thanks' at her.

"You have to tell him Lee's."

"I know."

"Don't let him know I told you though. We've been getting on pretty well lately."

"I won't"

That was something she would have to add to her list of 'why my life sucks', to deal with later. He pulled some of the blanket from her side to draped it across himself. He squashed himself against her cold body and she used his arm to rest her heavy head. She was surprised to notice it was hard and solid. Her scrawny little brother had bulked up a bit.

"Whoa, you've got some guns there."

"It took you long enough to notice." He said as his face broke out in his typical goofy grin. He proudly flexed for her and rolled her eyes at him, pulling his arm back down so she could use it as a headrest once again. They sat in an easy, comfortable silence for a few minutes more before Seth attempted his concerned brother role once again.

"So...this thing that's upsetting you, does it have something to do with Embry?"

"No Seth."

"…Jake?"

"Seth, I'm not talking to you about this."

Jakes name had struck a nerve. Seth was smart, just like their father. They were both too observant for their own good and they did it in such a way that they would let you think they weren't paying any attention. He wasn't completely to blame though. She never was good at hiding her feelings. Her father would always tell her that.

_Your eyes talk more than you do Leah. They tell me all I need to know, sometimes without asking a single question._

Both Seth and Jacob seemed to know this better than anyone else. Sam hadn't seen it, Sue still misinterpreted something's but these two boys often saw more in her then she wanted them too. Still, somewhere inside she knew she was lucky to have people who cared enough to read her, especially since she wasn't one to talk about her 'feelings' much.

She squeezed his arm tightly taking in his warmth. He was always warmer than her, physically, but there was another warmth he gave her that she needed most right now. He had such a pure and caring nature it was impossible to be around him and not feel it inside your soul. It was a gift he had, not just with her, with everyone. She didn't spend as much time with him as she should and Bella's threats now tainted their time together, making it feel bittersweet. She didn't want to lose this ever. She had to figure out a way to have Bella Swan out of her life.

"Bella is a bitch." Seth announced.

Leah's eyes shot up to meet with his as he wore a matter-of-fact look across his face. She wondered for a second if she had said anything out loud before realising it was a completely stand-alone statement. She couldn't help it. It was so unexpected that she started laughing. It wasn't loud and it wasn't for long but he managed to pull it out of her from somewhere. She punched him playfully on the arm while he shrugged innocently.

"What Lee's, just saying."

"She sure is Sethy. More then you'll ever know."

A little flicker of curiosity passed through his eyes and Leah knew she had said too much already.

"I better get back to bed before Embry wonders where I am. Thanks though for,err, for.."

"You're welcome" Seth smiled at her.

"I'm ready for another sandwich anyway-I could do without you gagging every time I go to take a bite."

"Alright, alright. Try to chew occasionally though, as a favour to me."

"If you insist" he replied with a grin on his face as he picked up the other half of the sandwich in front of him.

Leah exhaled a sigh and moved on to the bedroom. Embry was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the last hour. Leah slipped under the covers, unable to shake the worry that Seth had managed to distract her from. She cuddled up to Embry as she tried to maintain the warmth that Seth had left her with. All she got was his body heat, as expected. She knew she would never find the other warmth with Embry. She'd tried looking for it before.

He turned to roll away from her, still in a deep sleep, and her arms broke from around him. She bunched up the blankets and curled herself into a ball. Unable to sleep, she lay awake with her thoughts, building an action plan for the day ahead.

--- --- ---

Leah waited until Embry's car was halfway down the road. He had just left for work. The first step was to call Rosalie and ask her to meet. Rose agreed and they organised a late lunch together in Port Angeles that afternoon.

The second step was to try Sam and gauge from his voice whatever she could. It was a long shot but she didn't want to meet up with him if she didn't have to. She felt the bile rising in her throat as she dialled the number she still had memorized.

It went straight to his answering machine.

The message was short and grumbled but she heard his name in the brief five seconds. She tried again with the same result and decided to leave a message.

"Sam, its Leah, I need to talk to you. Call me."

She had to force the message out to disguise the hate in her tone. It was rushed and sounded slightly desperate but she could care less. The quicker he called her, the quicker she could get the information she needed and the quicker she could get Sam Uley out of her life once again.

For now she had to plan her meeting with Rosalie Cullen. She was finally going to find out what exactly happened for her to lose the boyfriend she was so close to and how it happened at the hands of Bella Swan.


	6. Lies

**A/N:** This chap is for Purso who I love hardcore and has started a Paul story which is in my profile. I started a Seth one recently (for dynamical1 *mwah*) and I'm just excited that we're branching out to include the other wolves more. Purs, when we go to La Push we MUST go location scouting ...and by location I mean man-meat...kidding *shifty eyes*. Ok, this chap is bizarre in a soap opera kinda way. Enjoy!

--- --- ---

Leah's fingers tapped impatiently on the empty mug they were wrapped around. She glanced down at her watch, noting the forty second time difference since she had last checked it. She could've sworn it was longer.

Rosalie wasn't late; Leah had arrived twenty minutes early. She couldn't help it. As she busied herself around home, cleaning out the oven of all things, the scenarios going through her head were starting to drive her crazy.

Had Bella seduced Emmett away from Rose? It'd be true to character for the skank.

Had she found out something about Rose and threatened to tell him, causing Rose to break it off against her will?

Had she bribed him with information obtained during one of her visits to the station to see Charlie? She knew her way around his police files better than he did, Leah was sure of it. Emmett had been in a cell a few times, being friends with Rose's younger, trouble-making brother. It was possible she had some dirt on him.

The speculation alone was draining and it angered Leah that she was wasting so much time and energy on the Swan girl once again. Sick of waiting, she drove into Port Angeles and decided to pass the time at their lunch destination in the hope Rose would be early. She wasn't, of course, and so she sat, waiting for the one person who held the information she was dying to know.

She pulled out her cell phone and checked it for any signs of a missed call or message. Nothing. It occurred to her that Sam would be at work at this time of the day. There was no cell reception in La Push but being that he worked closer to Forks she had a shot at getting in touch with him. She dialed his number, almost grateful that it was branded in her memory. It rang and continued to ring. He was avoiding her call.

_It's Sam, leave a message._

"Son of a bitch," she muttered after the tone.

She called him back and this time it went straight to his voicemail. He'd switched it off.

"I'm not in the mood Sam; just call me when you get this, okay?"

She threw her phone onto the table. Patience was a virtue she didn't have and Sam Uley avoiding her phone calls did nothing to help her mood.

"I hope that anger isn't directed at me, I'm only five minutes late."

The tall, golden haired girl's voice sang every word she spoke. It was melodic yet harsh, filled with undertones of the same bitterness in her eyes.

"Ten minutes, actually." Leah replied, holding back her annoyance. She didn't know why she did it, especially since she'd held back less for people she actually loved.

Rose glided towards the seat to Leah's right. A young man around their age approached the two ladies with a small, flip notebook in hand. His eyes fell on the beautiful Rose and Leah could see the concentration it took for him to pry them away.

"Would you like another ma'am?" He asked quickly before allowing himself another glance at Rose. She completely ignored him as he made an idiot of himself, making no attempt to hide his eyes as they lingered her cleavage. It seemed like nothing new to her.

"Ah..." Leah cleared her throat "Another strong black, two sugars."

He scribbled something on his notepad without taking his eyes off of Rose.

"And for you?" he asked, his voice suddenly becoming husky. Rose, again, refused to make eye contact with him.

"Latte. Large. Strong. One sugar."

His head bent down to try and make eye contact with her.

"Will that be all?" he asked with a flirtatious grin.

Leah had had enough.

"If you're waiting for her to ask you to undo her pants with your teeth, it's not going to happen. No, there is nothing else we would like. Yes, our coffee orders will suffice for now. Okay, thanks."

His jaw dropped to the ground as his face turned about twelve different shades of pink. He stood dumbfounded for a second before forcing himself away.

Leah looked at Rose's expressionless face and considered apologising for a moment.

"You know, I _was _going to ask for a muffin." She said, and Leah knew there was no need for an apology.

"If the pervert has the balls to come back out here you can ask then." She replied.

Rose gathered her long blonde hair into a pony tail and pulled it all forward over one shoulder. She was fidgeting, anxious. Leah knew she was doing her a favour and she should allow her to take her time with the information she had to share. _She knew it_, but her brain couldn't care less.

"Look, Rosalie, I'm really not looking for small talk. I want, no, _need_ to know exactly what is going on with Bell.."

Rose cut her off.

"I know, just don't get upset if I'm not entirely forthright. I've never told another person what I'm about to tell you and, no offense, you're still a total stranger to me."

"Then why are you sharing? You're the one who offered you know..."

"...I know. And it's because you need this information. It has nothing to do with me or with Emmett. I just wish I had taken this more seriously. You don't think someone you're friends with could turn on you so fast. Could be so truly sick inside..."

Leah let an unimpressed sigh escape her lips. She was still unconvinced Bella deserved to be as feared as she was. She was just a spoilt child who was used to getting her own way.

Rose moved towards her to begin to tell her story when a new waiter approached their table. He eyed both of the girls with a look of contempt as he placed their coffees down in front of them. He opened his mouth to say something when Rose shot him a glare so cold he quickly moved back inside. As soon as he was out of sight Rose launched herself into her story.

"Bella and I were friends, for lack of a better word. Well, I thought we were. Alice, the little pixie-like one you mentioned before, she and I had been friends since Junior High. She was the only one who would put up with my...'attitude' as it has often been called."

Leah recalled seeing Alice occasionally. She was small and bubbly, a tiny little thing with a very big personality. She was always hand –in-hand with a tall, blonde, southerner.

"Emmett and I had been dating since middle school, right around the time Alice started dating Jasper Hale. He and Emmy were best friends, Alice and I became the same. We were all very close, almost like a family. We rarely ever let people into our small group. At first, when Bella arrived at school, Junior year, she didn't even make my radar. Then Alice kept insisting she was a good person who I should give a chance, but there was just something about her..."

"You were a good judge of character then...sorry, I'll shut up."

Rose flashed her a 'well I know that now' glance and continued with her story.

"I gave in when she helped pull some strings to get Edward out of trouble. When mom and dad split up he just went off the deep end. I know that had she not helped him he would be in juvie right now, or worse. Chief Swan organised counselling for him as well as involving him in community projects. At the time I was grateful, I welcomed her into our circle. She was very receptive, always there when you needed someone to talk to, always knowing just what to say. Alice and I had so much history; it was nice to talk to someone with a fresh perspective."

Leah hated herself for it but she was growing impatient once again.

"I get the friendship side of it. I get that you and Emmett were high school sweethearts. I get that Bella lied to make you see her as this perfect friend, but where did it all fall down?"

Rather than be annoyed, Rose seemed to understand and quickly moved the story along.

"I too saw something I shouldn't have with someone I loved, deeply. I caught her in the act and she changed before my eyes. She was vicious. I had exposed her for the person she really was. Had she had the strength I think she may have beaten me into the ground at the time. What she lacks physically, however, her sick mind is more than enough to make up for it. She threatened me. Made sure I was aware of what would happen if her secret got out. I too doubted her, she was nothing more than a panicked school girl who had been busted. I honestly thought her bark was worse than her bite, but I was wrong."

Her eyes darkened as she neared a painful place. Leah sat and watched, knowing that even if she extend a hand towards her that Rose would never take it. She let her pause and take her time rather than rush her. She took a deep breath and bravely continued on.

"It started only a week or so later. We had planned a weekend away previously, booking hotel rooms and all. It would be just Bella and I while the others attended a state sports event representing our school. I obviously wanted to back out, and came pretty close to it, but she promised me I would regret it. I'd paid for the rooms already, I figured if I went I could convince her to stop fooling around with the person I had caught her with and then slowly cut her out of my life. I had a plan. In hindsight I was naive and blind. But...I just, I thought...."

She stopped again. She was focusing hard on a spot on the table. Her cold, sorrowful stare was almost enough to burn a hole through that very place.

"Rose." Leah started."I know it's hard, I know you want to stop but whatever she's done to you she may be planning to do to me. Really, I really need to know, and I might even be able to help you get back Em...."

"She told him I had an abortion Leah. She said that I had confided in her and that I had had his first child killed behind his back."

Leah was stunned for a second as her mouth hung open and the words escaped her. Rose was watching her face as all she could do was look back at her in revulsion.

"But...you can't be serious. How did she? Why would she?"

"She had the whole story planned out. While we were away I suddenly got violently ill. I was sick the whole time and when we returned I was off for another three days. Em insisted I see a doctor but I swore it was just the 'stomach flu'. I have no idea how she did it but I swear that bitch was responsible. It was too well planned that it happened around my stomach, the very area I supposedly had the baby removed from."

Rose took a sip of her now cold coffee, her fingers trembling around the mug. Revisiting this place seemed to be taking a toll on her.

"You don't have to finish." Leah offered.

"Yes, I do." She replied. "For a week or two Bella had been planting seeds in Em's head. Implying all sorts of things happened on our weekend away. I replay that time over and over in my head and it makes sense to me now. The constant questioning about that very weekend... At first it was playful, just Em messing around, but then it turned aggressive and he insisted I tell him what had happened. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about and he accused me of 'acting dumb'. Then, all of a sudden he wasn't in school and...."

"...How do you know it was Bella? And why didn't Emmett believe you over some chick he barely knew? I'm sorry, I just... you cannot make false accusations like this about someone and be able to get away with it."

"I know it was Bella because she told me. She told me this was a warning, that Emmett was the least of what I could lose. She told me that she could supply him with documents if needed and that I was wasting my time thinking up an argument to 'prove myself'..."

"Wait, documents? Are you fucking kidding me? How would she have documents, unless she was able to get them through someone in the hospital? But your dad, Dr. Cullen, he would know about that right? I mean, he would be able to help you prove if the documents were a fake."

Rose's eyes fell to the ground as a hate filled her face, making it angular, making it hard. Leah suddenly realised who the man that Rose had sacrificed Emmett for was.

"Oh, oh Rose. Your dad and, and Bella?"

Her eyes flickered towards Lee as a sign of acknowledgment. She moved her head slightly in a nod. They sat in silence for a moment as Leah's head raced to pull all the pieces of the puzzle together. Rose started talking, interrupting her tangled chain of thought.

"I'm really not ready to go back to the stuff with my dad. I know it caused enough of a rift for my mom to give up on him. I don't think that was Bella's doing, he brought that on himself, but I don't want to go into that now."

All Leah could do was nod sympathetically at the now justified harshness in Rose's tone.

"So, Emmett. How could he just take her word over yours?"

"He wouldn't speak to me for weeks. He let this whole idea ripen and twist itself in his head. Eventually, after multiple desperate pleas via Edward, Emmett agreed to meet me. When he did he was no longer my Emmett. He was hurt, bitter, and angry. He refused to let me touch him, let alone make eye contact with me. I tried to convince him of the truth but my words sounded like lies, even to me. He told me I was sick and to stay away from him. He then started with the accusations. 'I did it because it wasn't his' or 'I did it because I didn't want to lose my figure. Horrible, painful claims that were things he would never have thought up on his own. He was using Bella's words against me; I could hear it in his tone."

"Oh god, look, I'm so, so sorry Rose. I'm still finding it hard to believe that Bella was capable of this. I mean, I don't know the girl but I never saw this potential..."

"I knew her and I was blind to it. She'll only let you see what she wants Leah. That's why she's so dangerous. She is purely out for herself and if you get in her way...well, I pity anyone who does."

Leah's phone rang and startled her out of the shock she was in. It was Jake's number and she looked at Rosalie apologetically. Rose nodded her permission for her to answer it.

"Look, Jake this isn't the best time. Can I call you..."

"Hi LeeLee." A bright and fake voice answered from the other end of the phone. "It's Bella here."

Leah squeezed the phone so hard so thought for a second it would snap in her hand.

"What do you want Bella, and why are you calling me on Jake's phone?"

Rose shifted in her chair as a look of fear crossed her face. Leah couldn't believe how much of an effect she had had on her.

"Jake's in the shower, stayed at my place last night. Almost woke up Charlie too, he gets a little carried away sometimes, if you know what I mean."

Leah gritted her teeth together, careful not to throw her phone into the path of a passing vehicle.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Just to check how your little meeting with Rose is going? Alice told me all about it. Are you ready to take me seriously yet?"

"You're pathetic Swan. Why do you even care if Jake finds out? It's not like you love him. What's the problem?"

"The 'problem' LeeLee, is that I have a reputation to uphold. Charlie likes Jake; he doesn't care much for Edward. Also, I'm pretty fond of the boy. He's amazing in bed. It took me a while to get him there but now he's like a trained pup who knows just what to do with the simplest of commands. It's really rather fantastic."

"I'm done with this shit. You can go fuck yourself Swan. Jake is going to find out and then the whole town will see what a vile, slut bag you are. And you know what? You brought this all on yourself, so you can take the blame for it and stop pushing it onto other people."

To her surprise Bella just laughed.

"Oh LeeLee, no wonder Sam strayed. You're wound up pretty tight. I feel bad for Embry. Perhaps I should pay him a visit."

That did it. The phone snapped and the sound of Bella's piercing voice faded. Rose was pulling money out of her wallet to place on the table.

"She knows about our meeting?"

"Your friend Alice informed her."

Rose looked around the open street and sighed.

"She's not my friend anymore. You're as close to a friend as I have now."

Leah felt slightly uncomfortable at the statement but she understood. She still had a lot of questions left but from the looks of it Rose was packing up to leave.

"I'm sorry, I think it's best if we end this here. Next time, do you think we can meet up in La Push? I'm pretty sure I know where you live. I can visit you there."

"Yeah, of course. You can stop by anytime. I don't think I'll be going into work for the rest of the week."

Leah pulled her wallet out of her bag when Rose stopped her.

"My treat. I'll come see you in a day or two, until then just take care of yourself. And please, be careful Lee."

She nodded her head and forced a smile at the girl. It was rare that she ever let anyone call her Lee but for some reason it didn't bother her when Rose did it.

"Not much can happen in a day Rosalie. I'll be fine."

Rose looked like she wanted to say something but left it instead. They each made their way back to their cars and Leah sat in hers for a moment longer. The one-and-a-half hour drive home would help her filter through the information she was just supplied.

Regardless, Bella Swan was not going to have the upper hand. This whole situation was petty and ridiculous. Jacob deserved to know what had happened; he deserved to move on in his life without Swan. Leah would make sure it happened.

--- --- ---

**A/N:**BTW guys, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Srsly...I didn't think this story would get so many. It's banana's. I'm saying this now because the next chapter is rather traumatic I'm thinking I _may_ lose a few of you. But for now ILY and thanks for following this bizarre story :D


	7. Vile

**A/N:** I toned down this chapter a lot. I think it's better this way. Still...try not to hate me guys.

--- --- ---

Leah pulled up outside her home and switched off the engine. Her mind had been racing for the last hour as she pieced together all the information from her lunch with Rose. She didn't want to doubt her new friend but a part of her couldn't help it. She couldn't see why Bella would go to such lengths just to protect her reputation. As much of a harpy as she was, this was too much. Rose was either leaving something out or Bella was just fucked in the head. Either way, Leah had a feeling she would be the one who suffered.

As she approached her front door she heard rumblings from inside. Upon entry she found a group of eight large boys all crammed into her small living room. Jake sat next to Seth who was squished against Paul. Colin, Brady and Quil were on the ground, engrossed in the basketball game they were all watching. Jared sat on the other couch with Embry who patted the free seat next to him, inviting him to sit with her. A chorus of slurred 'Hello's' greeted her as their heads returned back to the screen. She had walked in minutes away from the final buzzer and they all seemed to be on the edge of their seats. Jake, at least, gave her a small wave as she took her place next to Embry. Bre kissed her on the cheek and she swore she saw Jake flinch out of the corner of her eye.

"How you doing baby?" he whispered.

She was staring at Jacob and wondering if he really had flinched or she was just that tired. She turned to reply to Embry when Paul leapt to his feet.

"NOOOO! You jackass! He set you up for that, god damn it. STRENGTHEN UP THE DEFENSE FOR THE LOVE OF CHIRST!"

"Hey!" Leah snapped at him "You've exhausted your blasphemy quota for they day. Sit your ass down and watch with your eyes not your mouth."

His eyes remained fixated on the TV as he slowly sat back down. He was used to Leah screeching at him, as were all the other boys who paid no attention to her snap.

She curled into Embry's side, bringing her legs up on the couch. As she stared at the screen she thought of how long it had taken for them all to be at this point. So comfortable with one another that she could scream at any one of them and get away with it. A luxury that usually only siblings were afforded. As much as a certain few annoyed her, they were like her brother's and she knew there was no way Bella Swan could take that away from her. Rose hadn't fought enough, she had Carlisle to protect, but Leah wouldn't lose this. She wouldn't let anyone get between her and her family.

She snuggled further into Embry as the tension of the day finally started to ease up. Without thinking she pulled the beer from his hand and took a long drink.

"Leah!" Jake yelled as she shot upright in surprise.

"Jesus Jake, what?" she replied. The guys exchanged uncomfortable glances. She turned to look at Embry whose face had dropped and realised what she had done. She had just unintentionally told him she wasn't pregnant.

He quickly left the room as Seth looked at her to follow him. The game was on pause and the boys were all silent. It seemed Em had been too excited to keep his theory to only his closest friends. The whole gang knew.

It wasn't her fault though, had Seth not told her the night before she'd have no idea what was going on. Still, he was hurting and she couldn't just leave him to deal with it. She made her way into their bedroom to find Embry sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Bre" she said, in her attempt at a soothing voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just an idiot, that's what's wrong."

He let out a sigh of frustration as he ran his hands through his hair and fell back onto the bed. She lay next to him, sliding her arm under the curve of his back. Placing her head on his chest, she let her free hand sit on his stomach. Her support was a confirmation that she knew why he was upset but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Saying the words would probably hurt him more.

"I promise not to steal your beer ever again…" She said quietly in an attempt to lighten the mood. He raised his red, glistening eyes to her and forced a smile to cross his face.

"I should hope so." He replied.

"I'm sorry…" She said, resisting the urge to finish the sentence that was dying to leave her lips.

_I'm sorry that I don't love you the way you love me. I'm sorry I let you think that one day we could have children together. I'm sorry because I could never bring a child into a loveless relationship, and I'm sorry that I have let this go on long enough for you to fall this deeply. I'm sorry I'm a coward and I lean on you so much. I'm sorry that the longer I wait to break this off the worse it gets. I'm sorry that I need you so much right now or I would let you go. I would let you move on with your life, or I like to think I would. I'm sorry that I am holding on to you and confusing things further with my support. I am sorry for everything. So, so sorry._

But, like the coward she was, she remained quiet as Embry placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lee's."

He kissed her again and lay back down. She swallowed the disgust she felt with herself. It was getting harder and harder to do. She had the power to free him but she justified it with the reasoning that it was not the most opportune moment for a breakup scene. It was never going to be an 'opportune moment' but, for now, her justification was enough. She changed the subject quickly before her conscience spoke up.

"Any requests for the chef tonight? If the whole tribe is eating I'll need to head over to Forks to grab some supplies."

"Actually, we're heading out to shoot a few hoops. We all have…we all have a bit of steam we need to blow off. We're going out to dinner afterwards. You're invited, if you're up for it?"

The only thing Leah was up for was a bath and some mindless entertainment.

"If I have to watch Paul do his stupid 'winners' dance every time he makes a basket I'm afraid he won't leave with all of him limbs."

Paul felt every move he made on the court deserved to be acknowledge and if no one else did it then he would do so himself. He enjoyed performing one of his many victory dances, a chant that he would usually prepare earlier and, at times, he would indulge the 'crowd' with his own slow motion replays. It often took all of Leah's strength not to smash the basketball into his face and break his nose.

Embry gave her a genuine smile and she felt a little better. They made their way back into the living room together as their friends tried to pretend they weren't paying attention to their entrance. Paul, however, was caught up trying to explain how he would have single handed won the game with his 'mad offensive skills'.

"Okay, time for you to show us this 'God given talent' Mr Amazing." Embry said as the boys all stood up and shuffled out of the house.

Paul was out the door first, still carrying on as Jared and Colin nodded their head, unable to get a word in. Embry placed his hand under Leah's chin and lifted it until her eyes met his.

"I do love you Leah."

She smiled up at him, slightly embarrassed due to the majority of boys still being in the same room.

"I know." She said as she stretched upwards for a kiss.

She could tell straight away those weren't the words he was waiting for but she couldn't bring herself to say the other ones. She wouldn't do that to him.

He and Seth moved out the door leaving only Jake behind. He seemed to be stalling as the other guys made their way to their cars. He walked over with a misplaced excitement in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Whoa, Jake…What are you...?"

He lifted her off the ground a fraction before setting her back in place

"I just…I'm so glad you're feeling better Lee's."

He turned his back to her and started walking towards the door. Her mouth reacted too quickly for her brain to sensor what she was about to say.

"Are you happy that I'm not pregnant? Is that what that was?"

He stopped suddenly and took a moment before turning back towards her. His face was full of guilt.

"I said I was happy you were feeling better."

"I never said I was feeling better, I just took a sip of beer. I could still be pregnant you know. A little bit of alcohol wouldn't do too much damage."

Jake's eyes narrowed at her. It had been a while since she had spoken to him with so much annoyance in her voice but he had no right to be this happy about her news without a reason.

"So, what, are you pregnant or not Leah?"

"It's none of your business Jake."

Sadness filled his face and her tough act began to waver. She walked over to put her hand on his arm, annoyed that she was able to comfort him with more ease then her own boyfriend. He begged her to answer him with his eyes.

"No Jake, no I'm not pregnant."

He exhaled a long, slow breath of relief and pulled her back into him as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He held her tighter than before, as if he didn't want to let her go. She fell into his warmth before she caught herself. Pushing him back, she spoke quickly out of frustration.

"What are you doing Jacob?"

The look he gave her was too hard to read. So conflicted, so guilty. He looked like he had something to say but no intention of doing so.

"I…I don't know." He whispered back as voice from outside called out to them.

"Jake, move your ass!" Quil hollered. They both turned to see Embry watching with a disapproving look. It annoyed her more than hurt her. If he knew her at all he would know she would never cheat on him. Not after the pain that Sam and Emily had caused her.

Jake walked off towards the door before stopping and turning around.

"I am genuinely happy that you're okay Leah."

"You know you shouldn't be Jake, or you wouldn't feel so guilty about it."

He looked away quickly and joined the other guys, leaving her behind. Leah shut the front door as the multiple cars took off. She was actually thankful for the time alone. A hot bath and a glass of red was all she wanted.

She slipped out of her clothes and refused to let herself think about Jake. He had been too pleased to find out that she wasn't carrying Embry's child. He was Bella's puppy dog and it was unfair to indulge the idea that he had realised he could lose her had she been pregnant. She couldn't over think it until she had spoken to him, it wouldn't do her any good until then. It was possible he was just happy to see she was feeling better but, knowing Jake as she did, the look in his eyes said too much for it to be that simple.

She filled the bath and slipped into the inviting warm water. It covered her like a blanket and helped to release the remaining tension from around her muscles. She had begun to drift to sleep when there was a knock on the front door.

"Ahh, damn it! Seriously, I can't have five minutes to myself." She muttered.

Pulling herself out of the tub, she wondered if Embry had come back early to ask her about her little chat with Jake. Or worse, if Jake had slipped off from the game to see her. She wrapped a towel tightly around her, aware of how she looked. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders, wet and sleek. The long, raven locks spilled over her chest. The small towel was wrapped tightly around her cleavage, just enough to accentuate her assets, and its white colour was perfect against her golden brown skin. She knew she would silence either of the boys with one look in an instant.

Opening the door with her best 'come hither' pose, she was instead greeted with Sam standing in front of her. His eyes fell over her body and she suddenly felt completely naked. He had seen it before, which was more unsettling, but the hunger in his face sent shivers over her skin.

"What do you want Sam?" She asked, not caring to hide the contempt in her voice.

"You're the one who has been calling me non-stop. I'm here to see what the fuck _you_want."

Leah remembered herself. She needed Sam for information. His stare was still piercing though, invasive. She needed to put something on quickly. He offered her a large brown bag clumsily as he pushed it into her stomach.

"What's that?" She said.

"A peace offering."

She opened it and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey. It wasn't particularly special but he had remembered it was her favourite and, right now, just what she needed.

"Just get in. I'll be back in a second."

He made his way into her living room as she ran quickly to get changed. She threw on a shapeless blue tunic dress knowing he hated blue on her. Pulling her hair back into an unflattering bun, she was trying to make sure she looked as unattractive as possible. She stood in front of her full length mirror for a minute while she procrastinated.

_You need__to know why he was with Bella Lee. Humour him and then tell him to piss off._

After taking a deep breath she returned to the living room. Seeing him there sent a shiver over her skin. It was like a scene from a happier time, when they had been in love and her father was alive. Now it was morphed, surreal. He didn't belong here anymore, he didn't deserve it.

"Straight, no ice." He said, as he handed her a glass.

Just the way she liked it. She made a point to put ice in it, determined not to let him think he knew her anymore. He sat down on the larger couch, making room for her to sit next to him. She sat on the smaller one on the far side of the room. He sighed. He seemed nervous, anxious. His knee was bouncing as he took a large sip of his drink. She grew suspicious.

"So did you really come here because I called you those few times or is this due to something else because if it's the latter…."

"You need to lighten up Leah, it's been long enough."

She choked back laugh as she downed the remainder of her drink in one go.

"It could be a hundred years and _still_it would not be long enough Sam."

She stood up and poured herself a double, drinking half of it in the one hit. Feeling a slight buzz she was now prepared to deal with Sam Uley.

"So, what were you doing out with Bella Swan the other night Sam?"

He was taken back at the direct question and began coughing heavily. Leah stood by watching the whole time as he extended his coughing fit to buy some time. She waited with her arms crossed over her chest until he stopped. He looked up at her and gestured for some water. She rolled her eyes and stormed into the kitchen. Her headache had returned. She figured it was just part of being around Sam again. She returned and made a point to slam the glass of water onto the table as half of it splashed up the side and fell onto his knee. He took it, fingers trembling, and sipped it painfully slowly. When the glass was empty he placed it on the table and looked back up at Lee's whose face was now covered in a heavy scowl.

"Now that that's out of your system, you and Bella? I saw you guys together Sam so just answer the question."

Her sentence was slower then she intended. It must've been the drinks. They were hitting her harder then she expected. She was also getting hot and couldn't tell if her headache was turning into a migraine or her brain had gone completely numb. She sat down quickly as she tried to compose herself, hiding her sudden dizzy spell.

"What's wrong Leah?" Sam asked with disturbing smirk on his face. "Not feeling too good?"

She went to answer when she couldn't make her mouth work. Fear suddenly filled her as she realised she was losing control of herself. Everything was wrong. The light was too bright, the room was too hot, her head was too clouded and her body was too heavy.

Sam got to his feet and walked towards her. The nervous boy of only five minutes prior had gone. He wore a sickening grin on his face and hate in his eyes. He bent forward as he seemed to be focusing on her pupils.

"...Out....Now....Get....Sam."

The four words were all she could manage. She wasn't sure how loud they were or if she had conveyed the conviction she had wanted. She felt like she was falling into a deep sleep in the middle of a conversation and was unable to control it.

"You know why Bella and I were meeting up? Because you need to learn a lesson Leah. You think you're above people, that you've never made a mistake. Well you're not and we're going to show you what it means to be put in your place, what it takes to build your reputation back up from nothing."

She moved to stand up, to hit him, but her eyelids fell and by the time she had pried them back open he was standing above her. She thought she screamed at him, that she told him to fuck off, but she never heard the sound leave her mouth.

She was on the floor now, unsure as to how she got there. He picked her up by her hair and tossed her onto the couch. She could feel his hands on her, removing her dress and grabbing violently at her skin, but her arms were too heavy to stop him. Her eye lids felt like they were glued to her face, as if she would rip of every individual eyelash to open them. She could feel her thigh's being pried apart as she struggled to close them again. He stood between them, keeping them open.

She screamed inside for her eyes to open, for her arms to fight him off, but she was gone. His words were muffled but the abusive tone made its way through. Her pulse was racing, much like her heart, as she pleaded with God to give her back the control of her body. Finally, her eyelids reopened once more but the sight was so clouded that they were useless. The last thing she managed to see was Sam removing his belt as they closed once more, for good.

--- --- ---

**A/N:** Anyone left?


	8. Low

Leah awoke to a loud banging sound. It dug its way through her eardrums as it began to press at the headache that was now throbbing through her skull. Slowly, as she became fully conscious, she could feel it was followed by a growing wave of nausea that reached down into her stomach and pulled its way up into her throat.

She was not in the mood for this.

She figured her best bet was to roll over and go back to sleep but the incessant banging was grating at her nerves. A sharp, scraping noise raked over her bones and she knew she had to at least open one eye. Through the piercing light she saw Embry with an arm full of clothes on coat hangers, stuffing them forcefully into his old suitcase. She sat up, pulling the headache up with her, and regretted the sudden movement at the flood of nausea that accompanied it.

It was officially the worst hangover she had ever experienced. She opened her mouth to speak and it was dry. She moved her tongue around in the hopes of producing some saliva before her cracked voice sputtered its way out.

"Bre, baby, whatever you're doing, does it have to be now? I'm trying to get some sleep here."

Brushing a hand through her matted hair, she dropped it and gave up. She wasn't going to bother looking presentable in the state she was in; she'd be going straight back to sleep soon enough.

"Fuck off Leah."

She froze. It took her second to figure out if she had heard him right or if her pounding head was twisting things. Embry had never sworn at her before. Compared to her he barely ever swore at all.

"What?"

"You heard me. Just go back to sleep. Don't let me interrupt."

She struggled to swing her legs off the bed when she looked down at her naked body. Her stomach was covered in bruises of multiple shapes and sizes. There were marks that extended down her torso, covering both her thighs and up along her arms. As she looked at them she began to feel the pain that sat below each magenta, yellow and purple bruise. The dull ache below her scattered wounds was second only to the intensity of the migraine that impaired her other senses.

Her head was too sore to concentrate on more then one thing at a time so she chose to focus on Embry first and her mysterious battle wounds second. She grabbed at a sheet to wrap around her body when, through squinted eyes, she saw him walk towards her. He hesitated as he turned around to walk away. He gave in and returned, falling to his knees at her feet. It was then that she saw the betrayal deep in his red, swollen eyes.

"How could you Leah? How could you do this to me?" He was sobbing as his forehead was pressed against her knees. She was confused; she scanned her memory for a recent fight, something she had done to warrant the agony in his voice, but she was coming up empty.

"Baby what? Do what? I'm sorry, whatever I did, just tell me."

He grabbed hold of her wrists as he looked up and down her arms in disgust.

"This Leah, this is what you did. Was it worth it? Was he worth it? A drunken fuck with an ex...I thought if you were going to cheat on me with anyone it would be with Jacob, but Sam? Of all the people in the world Leah. Did you really need it that bad that you would take him over me?"

His words were so full of hate that she was overcome with shame, like a child being scolded by their favourite parent. He had never spoken to her like this before, let alone accuse her of something as impossible as he was claiming. She tried desperately to search her memory for any traces of what he was talking about. The last thing she remembered they had all been in her living room, there was a basketball game, Embry left, Jake too, and then…..nothing

"Sam? Em, I haven't seen Sam since..."

_Since the night he was with__Bella_ she thought. Embry's eyes narrowed as he wiped away the tears that were forming with the sleeves of his jumper. He stood up and walked back over to the already full suitcase he was packing.

"I walked in on you both Leah, I can't believe that you'd waste your breath trying to lie about it."

He was kicking the suitcase down as he attempted to do the zip up on the side.

"Embry there is no way I would have slept with Sam...I don't even remember him being here last night."

His eyes flashed towards her briefly.

"The empty bottle of whiskey in the kitchen probably helped with that. Not that you needed an excuse. You wanted your revenge on Emily and now you got it. I hope it was worth it because I don't hate myself enough to try and make this work."

He grabbed hold of the suitcase handle as he lifted it to walk out the door. She wanted to get up and stop him but she wasn't in control of her body enough to move without buckling over in pain.

"Em, please, you saw wrong. You know I would NEVER cheat on you. You know that."

"Well Seth and Jake were there to witness your finest hour so if you're going with 'your eyes were playing tricks on you' then you can try and pull that shit with them."

She felt the bile stinging at the back of her throat now. He spoke with such conviction she couldn't doubt that he was telling the truth. It was a thought that filled her with terror.

"What exactly did you see?" She asked. Her voice was slow to hide the hysteria that was building inside.

"What do you think Leah? I saw him ploughing into you and I left, Seth was close behind. Jake pulled him off. You passed out. End of story."

She was suddenly hit with an overwhelming dizzy spell. She remembered the same feeling the night before as a flashback of Sam sitting on her couch startled her. He had been there after all. She remembered blue. Her dress? Scanning the floor she couldn't see any sign of it but she felt like it had some significance, and in the living room, not the bedroom. She remembered a searing pain, a headache, much like the one she had now. She could barely think about alcohol now let alone drink it. She'd never let herself drink that much when she was feeling so sick. It didn't add up.

A revolting thought crossed her mind that sent a chill through her blood.

"Did I say anything to you?"

"What? No. You were caught up in the moment Leah, and then you passed out when Jake ripped Sam off of you."

"Was I conscious at all?"

"I TOLD YOU, YOU PASSED OUT. I'm not having this conversation with you. You know what? I know you don't care enough about me to give a shit but Seth? You've really hurt him. He can't even be around you right now. And Jake? If Sam presses charges he's fucked."

She could hear Embry speaking but his words weren't getting through. The realisation began to fill her from her core as it pulled and twisted its way through her body. She didn't have a hangover, she knew her body better than that. This, this was a new type of pain. The bruises on her hips were deep. She felt them below her flesh, stretching down to her organs. She would never let Sam be that rough with her. She would never _let_Sam touch her at all.

And then it was as if she had known it the whole time, as if a voice inside her had been screaming out and only now she chose to acknowledge it.

She had been raped.

"….DID YOU EVEN HEAR A WORD I SAID LEAH? Jesus, why do I bother?"

Embry stormed out the door. She knew it was a bad thing, that she should try to make him stay, but she was in shock and mind had started breaking down. She could feel Sam on her skin, moving inside of her. He was a parasite making his way through her body, ready to rip through her flesh and expose himself for the vile, disgusting creature he was.

He covered her, every pore, every hair, like a film of filth and loathing. She needed to wash it off, to scrub the film of sex and hate that he left on her skin. She would scour herself until she was red raw if need be. She got to her feet as the head rush was too much. Doubling over, she threw up on the floor, falling into the fetal position as she choked out all that she could. She collapsed onto her side and let the pain from her head fight with the pain that ached throughout her body.

She looked down at her exposed limbs and read the map of his violence that covered her. Each mark conjured a visual that she couldn't stop. The large, burning graze on her right thigh came with the image of him dragging her along the carpet. The small deep burgundy marks on her breast had teeth marks around the edges and she saw Sam's head biting and sucking his way around her chest. Then there were the bruises that sat on her hips and stretched around her back. She couldn't help but see him thrusting brutally into her. The pushing and the tearing and the forcefulness as his hands directed her unresponsive hips into him.

She lunged forward as her body threw up once again. She was trying to expel the disgust she felt within herself but it was a useless endeavour. She had allowed it to happen, regardless of the drugging. She allowed him into her home and therefore to put her in this position. She had let him abuse her body this way. It was just as much her fault as it was his.

She was screaming now. She could hear it as her throat burned with each new breath. Tears streamed down her face and fell onto the arms she was holding herself up with. She could see them but not feel the small drops of liquid. It was as if she was watching from the outside, had it not been for the repulsive flesh that trapped and housed her. She wanted to tear it from her bones, to strip it off and start anew. This body was useless to her; she wanted nothing more to do with it.

She heard a noise from another room and terror filled what was left of her. She pulled her body into the far corner of the bedroom, dragging herself along the floor with her fingernails. The door opened and she saw Sam standing there, watching her, as a flashback of muffled, abusive words filled her ears. Her breath began to suffocate her, rising in her throat and blocking her airway. She was panicking, inhaling quickly, greedily, as each breath became harder to take in. He was here to finish what he started, before Jake and Embry had interrupted him. He was here to finish her.

"LEAH!" He cried "LEAH! GOD, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO…LOOK AT ME LEE. I…"

The voice confused her. It wasn't the one she was expecting. She couldn't bring herself to lift her head towards him and she knew that would enrage him further but her fear was in control now and there was no reasoning with it. Her chest was heavy as she felt he pain in every short gulp of air. He grabbed her hand and she screamed hysterically. She thrashed her arms violently, hoping to hurt him in someway, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight him off.

"No. Sam. No. Please..."She begged.

The pain wasn't worth it; she couldn't keep fighting much longer, nor did she want too. She was starting to give up. Two strong, rough arms lifted her off the ground to carry her away to her end. She prayed if she did die, her mother and brother would not find out how it happened. She hoped someone would be there to tell them another story, a plausible one so they wouldn't have to over think her last moments.

"_She died peacefully; she was gone before she felt any pain"_

Maybe he would bury her body in an unmarked grave somewhere and they would think she had run off. Maybe he would make it look like a car accident, like Jakes mom. Anything other then what was actually happening.

She was wheezing now as her aching lungs cried in pain for the oxygen they craved. She wasn't in control of herself, she was barely able to force down the increasingly short bursts she was managing now. It wouldn't be too much longer before her body just gave up, shut down. She hoped her dad wouldn't be ashamed to welcome her into the afterlife. She hoped he wasn't watching her right now, disappointed she would allow herself to fall into a situation like this.

And then a wave hit her. It was the coldest wave the ocean had ever greeted her with. It crashed against her skin and forced her lungs to open up in shock as she greedily swallowed down a deep breath_._ She tried to swim, to escape, but her arms were being held down by something. Her eyes flashed open to see Sam holding her tightly, drowning her.

But it wasn't Sam.

Slowly, through her frenzied breaths, she was able to see she was in Jacobs arms. The white behind him was also familiar. Tiles. Her bathroom tiles. Her eyes shot open once more as he moved her head directly under the shower. He was crouched down with a look of panic in his eyes as he cradled her in the cold water. Her breathing slowly returned to normal but her strength was gone. Her teeth were chattering as the cold from her skin made its way through to her core.

She was done. She couldn't fight it anymore. Slowly, she let herself slip into unconsciousness, secure in Jacobs arms.

--- --- ---

As Leah came too she wondered why her lungs felt as if she had smoked twelve packets of cigarettes. They were heavy and she could only manage the shallowest of breaths. Her body ached with the sort of pain that it was too young to know. Every joint, every muscle, felt like that of an arthritis sufferer, not a nineteen year old.

Then she remembered.

She had been drugged. She had been raped. Embry had left her. Seth too. She had broken down, fallen apart, and Jake had saved her.

Jake.

She felt something wrapped around her body. A muscular arm was under her neck and another one held her close to a large, warm body. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to see Jake breathing a sigh of relief. His expression made him look aged. He was worn down, filled with worry as his eyes were tired and bloodshot.

"Thank you God." He said. "...or Satan, or whoever else I pleaded with to save her life. Thank you."

"Jake?" She started. Her voice was harsh and her throat stripped bare. He looked so sad as he held onto her that she felt his pain in her bones.

"Don't strain yourself Lee's."

She cleared her throat.

"What…what happened?"

She remembered her panic attack and him pulling her through it. She had been in the shower in his arms, naked and drenched in freezing cold water. But she was warm now. Her hair was dry so she had been asleep for a while and he had dressed her in one of Seth's big, oversized football sweaters.

"Don't worry about it now. You just get the rest you need. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Jake...I need to know what happened."

He looked down at her, hesitant to begin. She begged him with her eyes and he gave in.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I think." Her voice caught in her throat "from last night."

"If you're sure..."

She nodded her head.

"Seth invited me back to your place. Embry had had it in for me through the whole game and the kid was hoping we'd sort ourselves out over a drink and a few hands of poker. When we got in though, the place was a mess. The sofa cushions were all over the floor and a blue dress lay torn open on the ground. We heard Sam from the living room. Embry stormed over here and the two of you were on this very bed…"

She couldn't help it. A whimper escaped her throat revealing the tears she was trying to hide. His face filled with concern again as stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry; I can stop if you want."

"No, no…I need to hear it."

He thought for a second, choosing his words carefully.

"Embry entered first. I couldn't see his face but when he saw you two he fell apart. Then Seth, gah... the poor kid. He was a mess. I, ah, I didn't handle it too well either."

He looked down at the hand that sat on her shoulder. His knuckles were split and healing.

"Jake! What happened to your hand?"

"Sam's face kept getting in the way."

She wanted to enjoy the thought of Sam being beaten to a bloodied pulp more but she couldn't feel anything but self-loathing and embarrassment. Jake continued his story as she sat expressionless, forcing herself to absorb his words.

"After we sent his battered ass home you were passed out. Embry spent the night at my place, Seth packed up to stay with Sue. I actually came over here to have a go at you, you know? I was going to lay into you about what you did, and then I found you on the ground."

His eyes welled up as he paused for a second. He moved her head downwards so she couldn't see his face but his voice broke as he spoke, revealing his sadness.

"God, Leah, I've never been more scared in my life. You acted as if I was evil incarnate. Your eyes were rolling back in your head and you were struggling to breathe as you thrashed around in my arms. I was scared you'd swallow your own tongue. It was the single most horrifying experience I've ever witnessed."

She felt guilty for causing him such pain. All she could do was add that guilt to the myriad of other emotions that were currently tearing her apart.

"You really need to talk to Seth Lee's; the kid looks up to you so much and you've crushed him."

She lowered her head into Jakes chest as she tried to hide the tears that wouldn't stop.

"Why'd you do it Lee's? Sam, of all people. I mean…why?"

And then it burst forth, her tears started and wouldn't stop. She was choking back sob after sob as Jake tried to lull her back to calm.

"I'm sorry! I should just shut my big mouth. I'm not judging you, I'm just confused. I know you were drunk but still…"

"I wasn't drunk Jake."

"But then, why would you do it?"

Her cry was guttural now as she tried to close her mouth and muffle the sound. Instead it erupted and sputtered out in short chokes.

"I..I....It wasn't...consensual."

The shame that filled her meant she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes but she felt the tension harden through his entire body.

"Leah, there was an empty bottle of whiskey in the trash. Sam is crazy, yeah, but he's not a…he wouldn't do _that."_

She got angry now. He could hear the pain in her voice and yet he still doubted her.

"Well he did Jake. He did do that."

"You need to be careful with what you say here. That's a heavy accusation to make."

She couldn't believe that he sat, with her in his arms, and still questioned her after what she had been through. She wanted to hurt him as she spat back her reply.

"He drugged and he...he raped me and I'm sure your Bella had something to do with it."

Jake instantly became defensive as he pulled away from her and she swore her heart moved with him. As angry as she was she was terrified of losing the protection his arms offered her.

"Now you_really_need to be careful with what you say next."

She sat up on her knees as she looked him in the eye.

"I don't want to do this now Jake. I don't even want to live with myself let alone deal with your shit too. I don't care if you don't believe me but just know that I am on the verge of either complexly breaking down or walking into that kitchen, picking up the largest knife I have and ending Sam Uley's life."

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she tried to wipe at the tears that continued to spill forth. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist as she flinched and withdrew at his touch. He looked hurt as she dropped her eyes.

"Leah, look at me." He begged.

Her eyes remained fixed on his shirt as he placed a hand on her cheek. At first she flinched again but she let him this time.

"Are you sure Leah?"

His voice was steady with an edge of pity to it.

"Yes Jake."

He spoke slowly, concentrating on each word. His lips barely moved as his teeth remained locked together.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. I'm going to go over to the hospital and I'm going to finish beating the shit out of him. I'm going to rip apart his dead corpse so violently that his ghost feels it and then I'm going to burry the remains limb my limb so he will never be allowed into the afterlife"

She panicked for a moment.

"No, please, don't. I need to figure this all out Jake. I need to work through it before I do anything."

"Why? He doesn't deserve anything but castration. If you're thinking of anything else don't waste your time."

"Jake, I'm serious. I need to figure this out. There are things you don't know that I need to tell you first. You're all I have at the moment and I need to know if you're really here for me or not."

"Of course I am Lee's." He answered, offended at her statement.

"No Jake, I'm asking you honestly. Bella is involved, I know it. I need to know that I can trust you enough to confide in you. I need to know you won't break and fall into her arms at the first lie she tells you or the first tear she sheds."

He pulled her face up to meet with his and she could see he was trying to hide the internal struggle that burned below his eyes.

"Leah, if you were raped and Bella had something to do with it, then she will pay as well."

"Jake, I won't be able to handle it if you're just saying this to humour me."

He looked down her body and she could see that he was remembering the marks that sat below the sweatshirt that covered her.

"I swear on my life Leah Clearwater, I will help you get vengeance on all parties involved, whatever it takes."

Through the darkness a sliver of light finally appeared. She knew she had Jacob; he was true to his word. For now though, all she wanted was her friend. His warm embrace and loving eyes. She curled into him as they lay awake. Each thinking of different things.

One of loss.

One of revenge.


	9. Recovery

Jacob's head fell into his hands once again as Leah finally finished her retelling of the last few days events. She had surprised herself by not falling apart at any point of the story although she had stuttered over Sam's name the one time she allowed the word to pass her lips. She knew that Jake would understand as she replaced the word with a small head nod and powered through her story, too afraid to slow down for fear of losing herself at any point.

It had hurt her to see the colour drain from his face as she described the sight of catching Bella in Edward's arms. Still, she was painfully descriptive, wanting him to feel what she had seen, to feel the hurt. She wanted him angry, to be full of rage past the point of being able to see straight. She wanted him to blame Bella and Bella alone.

But she knew that wasn't her Jake.

In her own way she was trying to spare him some of the grief she knew he was going through. She had seen it before, when he suspected Bella was sneaking around on him a while ago. He withdrew into himself, away from his loved ones, away from anyone who could help him. He thought he was helping, removing the burden from others. He was only making it worse.

His head remained in his hands and she was beginning to get impatient. She wanted to hear his voice desperately, to have some idea of his grief levels, but she knew better than to push him. He sat completely still for a few moments longer before exhaling a long, deep breath.

"I'm really sorry Jake."

He looked up at her with a furrowed brow.

"_You_have nothing to be sorry about Lee. I just can't believe that I didn't see any of this. I know it makes sense now, I mean, she was always making excuses to hang with that Cullen guy. I know she's pretty good at getting what she wants too, the most unimaginable things...I just, I didn't piece it all together because I was so stupid and idiotic and..."

"...blind?"

His eyes flashed up to her.

"Sorry! I'm just saying, I have no idea how you could be so oblivious either, I mean, I've been blinded by love myself Jake but _really_..."

She was trying to ignore the hurt in his eyes. Part of her wanted to yell at him, to put some of the blame on his shoulders. If he had seen this earlier she wouldn't be worrying about whether she was within the time frame the morning after pill allowed for. Thankfully the part of her that realised she owed him her sanity was still with her, as were the visions of him holding on to her tightly as she fell asleep in his arms.

"You know I don't mean it like that Jake..."

"You do Leah. You always mean what you say."

She moved awkwardly from foot to foot, unsure of his tone and what he meant by that remark. The sound of a car pulling up outside her house and an engine switching off sent a look of panic over her face as her eyes locked with Jacobs. He stood up instantly and moved to the window as she moved to hide behind the wall in the hallway.

A sourness filled his face as he went to open the door.

"What are _you_doing here?"

"Ugh, did your bitch let you off of your leash?" A female voice replied, her voice filled with disdain.

The panic that had begun in Leah disappeared at the first note of the high register that answered. She peered around to see the now familiar blonde standing in the doorway. Rosalie's hand sat on her hip as Jacob filled most of the doorframe, refusing to invite her in. Leah moved towards them and lightly placed a hand on Jakes arm. She surprised him because he jerked his arm away, startled by her touch, and she jumped at his unexpected reaction. His face was instantly apologetic as he remembered himself.

"Oh, Lee's...I'm a moron, I spaced for a sec, sorry!"

She glanced up at Rosalie, embarrassed to be viewed in such a weak state. She couldn't help the shame that accompanied her every action. She wasn't used to being so helpless, so pathetic. She expected to see pity in the blonde harsh blue eyes but instead she saw concern. The same kind that sat within Jakes. She was staring at Leah's legs which were on display due to Seth's football jumper sitting just above mid thigh. Her eyes were darting from each mark to the next until finally she pulled them up to meet with Leah's.

"No..." she whispered. "Leah, What...what happened?"

It was then that Leah realised this would not be the last time she was asked this question. The thought of having to explain it again and again, for the rest of her life, it was a new type of pain. The kind that only acceptance and forgiveness could heal, and right now those two words meant nothing to her. Her mind had too kindly filled in the blanks and she found herself fighting the flashes of Sam's teeth on her skin, his nails gripping and pulling at her flesh. She moved quickly to the kitchen to grab a glass of water while steadying herself by leaning against the countertop.

Jake was behind her in a second as he hovered for a moment, afraid to touch her, before clearing his throat and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to ask her to leave Lee?"

She swallowed another sip of water as she shook her head.

"No Jake, I want her here. I invited her before all of this happened and I need her now."

"Well that's settled then." Rose said while squeezing her way in-between Jake and Leah.

"Now you, bed." And with that she had dragged Leah back into her bedroom.

"No..." she began to protest.

"Don't 'No' me Leah Clearwater. Move it."

She obeyed without further protest and realized how much she wanted her mother to be there for her, to be instructing her path to recovery, more than she had known. There was a strange maternal edge to Rose's words, the kind that you didn't argue with, the kind that came from a good place.

It was comforting.

"Leah, you don't have to tell me anything until you're ready, okay?"

She lay within the warmth of the fresh flannelette sheets Jake had placed on the bed. As much as she had slept over the last day or two she found herself yawning yet again. It was draining being this emotionally unstable.

"I do want to know one thing though."

"Which is?"

"Would you mind if I asked Jacob for a summary of events while you got some rest?"

Leah thought about it for a moment. Her distrustful nature made her opposed to the idea almost straight away but she wanted Rose as an ally and Jakes retelling would spare her the task of doing it herself.

"Sure" she said, a little hesitant. She felt like she could trust Rose but after the last time she trusted a visitor to her house she was justifiably jaded.

"Thanks. Now you get some rest while I talk to Jacob. If you need anything just call out. He usually answers to 'fetch', just FYI."

Leah bit the inside of her lip forcing it to seem like a smile. Rose didn't seem to expect anything from her though, thankfully, and she lay with her eyes wide open as she stared at the ceiling. She was tired but still unable to drift off to sleep, as much as she tried.

She then felt the other side of the bed get heavier as two warm arms moved around her body. She molded herself into Jakes chest as he pulled her tightly against him.

"I'm here Lee's, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to leave you, I'll be here when you wake up."

The warmth in his voice helped to dull the overwhelming visions that filled her and she let herself succumb to sleep, safe in his arms.

--- --- ---

"Leah...Leah!"

Jakes voice pulled her from the nightmare she trapped in, her body shaking violently. The dream was so vivid it took her a full minute to try and convince herself it wasn't real.

_She was in the middle of her living room, her family and friends all present, including her father. Sam had stripped her in front of them all. He seemed to have the room convinced that she deserved the humiliation he was putting her through, displaying her body as if it was no more than a piece of meat._

"_It's what she deserves, she wanted it. She's always wanted it."_

_His main defence was a graphic retelling of the loss of her virginity, initiated by her at the time, and lost to him. The people of La Push needed little convincing as they stood at his side and called her a slut and a tease, a faceless woman even spitting at her in disgust._

_Her father was shaking his head along with her mother. Both were ashamed of what she had become._

"_We taught you strength Leah, we taught you to protect yourself. You wanted this to happen, you put yourself in this position. It's what you deserve."_

That's when Jake's voice rescued her.

Her shaking eventually stopped as Jake calmed her down, hushing her and kissing her head. Rose was holding her hand tightly between her own cold, pale hands. They let her recover on her own though, waiting for her to speak so she didn't have to feel so defeated.

As much as she knew it was a dream a part of her couldn't help but feel it was right. She had disappointed her father and his memory. He had equipped her with more sense than to allow herself to be violated and all she could do now was to try and prove to him that she was strong enough to deal with the aftermath of her actions.

"I'm fine guys. This is just something I'll have to get used to I guess. Sor…"

"Don't apologize." Jake commanded. "You never have to be sorry for anything that is outside of your control."

Leah almost smiled but, instead, squeezed Jakes arms tightly in thanks. Rose began to speak, her tone soft and low. Again, comforting.

"Jacob filled me in. I've cleared out my day; you have me here as long as you need me Leah. I'll be happy to escort you to the station when you're ready…"

"I'm not going to the station. I'm not going anywhere." She replied bluntly.

Both Jake and Rosalie's faces dropped. Rose began to speak as Jake spoke over her.

"You're at least going to the hospital Leah, you have time for the police report but they need to find out what he drugged you with as well as side effects and…"

"I'm not going Jake."

She felt his body tense around her.

"Leah. You need to go. You can't let Sam get away with this. You will need concrete evidence for when he goes to trial and this is the only…"

"I'm not reporting it to the police either."

"Like fuck you're not." His words were loud as he let the anger inside of him take over now.

"Shut up for a second Jacob." Rose barked at him. "Leah, I can understand you wouldn't want to go to a Fork's hospital but we can drive as far as Seattle for you if you'd like."

"Do I need to speak slowly for you guys? I'm not going to the hospital."

"Leah." Rose was letting her irritation show through her tone now. "You _need_ some testing done. You need to be able to prove that you did have chemicals in your system at the time."

"I know I do, I'm not a moron. I will be tested but it will be here. Your dad is going to do it."

Leah had no intention of going into a hospital that was currently housing Sam Uley nor did she trust anyone else in the hospital. Bella was able to manipulate Dr Cullen based on the basis of her knowledge of their affair so, if worse came to worse, so would she. She watched as Roses face changed from annoyance to confusion and then understanding.

"Wait, what?" Jake asked.

"I'll need to use your phone then." She replied ignoring Jake as Leah nodded towards hall.

"It's in the living room"

"I'm not sure what he'll need, it could just be bloods or urine, I have no idea. That's okay with you though?"

"It's fine."

"Anything else I can have him bring for you?"

"He'll need to bring the morning after pill with him. I don't want my name on anything and I want that clear. I'm sure Bella has predicted all the possible scenarios of what I may do next and who knows who she has as a contact at the hospital."

"Alice does some volunteer work there in the weekends. Your concern is warranted. I'll go make the call."

She stood to walk to the door and froze in place. Leah lifted her eyes to see what Rose was staring at when she saw Seth's head peering from around the corner.

"Leah?" He said with a voice so soft she had to read his lips. She couldn't help but feel the relief of seeing her brother once again, as angry at she was for his abandoning of her.

"Seth, I didn't think you'd come back."

Jake moved out of the bed to sit at the end of it now, out of respect for her sibling's entry. Seth took a hesitant step into the room using Leah's voice as permission. He was clearly eyeing up Rosalie as she did the same to him.

"Well of course I was coming back. I just didn't want to be around for the fallout and I, ah, I kinda had some serious memory repression to work on last night."

He smiled at her to match his light-hearted tone and she tried to remember what it felt like to want to smile.

He looked her face and then at both Jake and Rose whose eyes were on the carpet below them. His smile dropped quickly and was replaced by the look she was getting used to, the look of concern.

"What...what's wrong guys? Did Embry take it pretty hard? Or are you mad at Jake for beating Sam into a bloody pulp Lee 'cause, in all fairness, he had it coming."

Seth moved to sit next to her on the bed. He placed his hand on hers and she instinctively flinched, her apologetic eyes meeting his instantly. She had flinched at her own brother's touch. His face grew as serious as she had ever seen it as she saw his eyes move over the few parts of exposed skin his football jumper wasn't covering.

"Leah. What happened?"

His voice was that of her fathers and it had more of an effect on her than she was prepared for.

"Nothing Seth, it's just..."

"DON'T. I am going to ask you again Leah. What. Happened?"

Her eyes fell and her face filled with shame. Seth's head snapped quickly towards Jake now who seemed startled by the change of tone from the usually jovial boy.

"Jake. What did Sam do to my sister?"

"It's not for me to say Seth."

But his words were confirmation enough. Seth's mouth had fallen open as his nostrils began to flare.

"I thought...but he had...and I_knew_ she wouldn't...but I didn't think..."

He stormed out of the bedroom as they heard his own bedroom door slam behind him.

"Shit." Leah and Jake both said at the same time. Rose grabbed Leah's hand once again.

"At least he knows now, at least you don't have to explain it to him."

Jake started in on her.

"That's not the point, you don't know Seth, and don't act like you have some idea of what you're talking about."

She shot him an icy glance to match his own.

"I never pretended to know anything. I'm just saying, isn't it better this way?"

"We're pretty tight with our siblings around here, unlike you. We actually care about them. Their pain is our pain but tenfold."

"I may not be close to Edward Jake but speaking as a sister myself, if I was one of your sisters I'd happily throw a shiny object off of a tall cliff in the hopes that you would follow it."

"Oh really Rosalie? 'Cause shiny and materialistic crap seems to be more of your thing...."

"Shut. It." Leah said, cutting the bickering off. She had a headache and a thousand things to be thinking of. The last thing she needed were these two bitching at one another.

Then they all stopped as their heads flew towards the window. There was a loud banging sound in the distance. A crashing of sorts, and possibly glass breaking. Jake walked out of Leah's room as she got out of the bed and moved to the window with Rose.

"FUCK! IT'S SETH."

Jake flew out the door only moments after announcing his discover. Leah looked at Rose as both girls ran out the door following quickly behind him. They turned the corner to see Seth down the road, standing on Sam's car with his baseball bat in hand and going to town on the body of the vehicle. He'd already taken out all the windows as bits of glass were scattered all over the driveway. Rose went to run down the street as Leah pulled her back. The onlookers that were now gathering worried her and her legs were still fairly exposed.

"Stay with me?" She asked. Rose nodded.

She could see Emily standing in the doorway with her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Seth! Get off the car NOW, before someone calls the police."Jake was begging with him as he continued to lay into the roof with enough force to kill a man.

"Where is he Em?" He yelled out between a few more good hits. She was sobbing now and had a look of panic in her eyes. He looked at her and jumped onto the bonnet, taking out the headlights he had missed before.

"He's still at the hospital Seth, now get your scrawny punk ass off of the car and save some energy for when you see him instead, okay?"

Seth looked at Jake with an animalistic fury in his eyes but his words seemed to reach him. He jumped off the now destroyed metallic brick and turned to place two more good dents into the side.

"Tell your bitch-ass boyfriend that he can expect to look like this car when I see him next."

He stormed back towards the house, the adrenaline in his veins making his breath release in heavy bursts. Jake was at his side as they both walked right past Leah and Rose, who had to almost jog to catch up to them. No one spoke, still in awe of the passive, sweet, always bright kid who had just gone to town on Sam Uley's car. As they entered the living room Seth fell into the couch and it was evident his hands were shaking. Leah sat next to him and wove her own trembling fingers between his. His breathing began to slow and the rage in his eyes softened a bit. Jake sat himself on the other couch as Rose made a point to stand with her arms folded. He offered her the seat next to him and she turned her head while lifting her nose in the air. He rolled his eyes and sprawled out on the couch as his long legs extended over the sides.

"I gotta say, I didn't think you had that in you kid." He said.

"Neither did I to be honest."

"Seth." Leah started "as much as I love you for what you just did you know you have probably just made everything a hundred times worse, right?"

"Wait, what?" He said as he turned to her in surprise.

"She's right." Rose spoke up. "I assume your tribal council will now want to be involved. Not only that but I am sure Charlie will find out. The girl standing in the doorway looked pretty freaked out. She may have called them herself if one of the other onlookers didn't already do it."

"Shit, I didn't think..."

"There is a lot you don't know Seth and I'm worried about telling you to be honest. This doesn't have to be your problem you know."

He turned to face her with anger in his eyes now.

"He did _that_ to you Leah. He is my problem. The only problem I'm going to have is trying not to kill him although a life sentence seems like a cheap price to pay for the honour."

Jake smiled at the boy. They seemed to be on the same page.

"Jesus Seth, this is what I mean. We have to be smart about this. He and Swan are a step ahead of us and..."

"...Swan?" He interrupted.

"I told you there is a lot you don't know."

His face filled with confusion and he seemed to be holding back from asking a million different questions.

"For now the obvious options will either lead us into jail or set us up for even worse. The advantage we have is that we are all together so we have four against their two."

Seth's eyes roamed the room as Leah's did at the mention of their small pack. He leaned into her, whispering so only she could hear.

"Speaking of, who's the blonde chick?"

"It's Rosalie, Dr Cullen's daughter. The blonde, youngish one who was their when dad passed."

Seth nodded as he remembered although he was still fairly confused.

"And she fits in...how?"

"She's been hurt by Bella too. She needs our help as much as we need hers. Don't worry, we can trust her."

Seth's eyes did another casual cover of the room although it was clear they both knew he was talking about them.

"What's the deal with her and Jake? Were they an item or something..."

"EW, NO!..."

"_She wishes..."_

"I mean, I know I was pretty drunk at the time but...."

"_she was the one that was all over me..."_

They were speaking over one another before they both stopped at the exact same moment. Both Leah and Seth sat with shock on their faces as Seth slowly lifted an eyebrow at Jake. He glared back at him and Seth's eyes dropped. This was one of those things they would not be talking about in length…ever.

Leah cut through the now heavy awkward silence.

"Rose, you have a call to make."

She looked happy for the chance to excuse herself.

"And after that Jake, it's your turn"

"Huh?" he asked as Leah stared back at his blank face.

"You're going to call Bella."

His face filled with panic suddenly.

"No, Lee's, I'm not ready for the breakup call yet, not just yet."

"…You're inviting her over Jake."

"WHAT?!" Rosalie spat as Jakes jaw fell.

"Just make your call Rose."

"But!"

"_Make the call Rose_." Leah seethed at Rosalie who seemed unimpressed at being put in her place.

Leah was beginning to form her plan.

"Prepare yourself Jake, I don't want you falling apart on me now. After Rose, you're up next."

--- --- ---


	10. In Motion

**A/N**: Thanks bunches to O.N Labbit for being my new beta! Seriously, your tips have been invaluable :D Guys, I've decided to embrace the Soap Opera side of this story. Just roll with it and let my crazy brain get it all out of my system. It won't be ridiculous with Evil twins and stuff but it'll be close *rubs hands together*. Oh and I pulled Embry from this chap 'cause I didn't like what I did with his character and I didn't want Lauren Jane to kill me ;D

--- --- ---

"You need to hurry this up dad - she doesn't have a lot of time"

Even through the closed door Leah could tell Rosalie was growing anxious. Carlisle had taken various samples from her before examining each of her injuries. It had been a good 20 minutes already and he still hadn't finished. Bella would start making her way to La Push soon, as per her phone call with Jake who had been prompted by Leah. Bella was under the impression that Jake had been helping Leah deal with the guilt that came with a drunken one night stand.

…Just as Leah wanted it.

She needed to see her face to face. She needed to give the girl half a chance to redeem herself before she decided on the degree of punishment she would put her through. It would be brutal, much like the one she was planning for Sam; but until she saw Bella herself, she was unsure of just how cruel she was willing to be. Her emotions were all over the place. It was easy enough to be bitter and spiteful as a part of her had recently been stolen, reminding her that she wasn't immortal as most people her age often forgot. Unfortunately, that part also left her vulnerable and she was unsure if she had the strength to go to the full extent of her plan for revenge.

She hoped that was about to change, with Bella's arrival in under a half hour. Carlisle needed to be gone long before then. His face was set in a concerned frown that had turned to annoyance at Rosalie's forceful banging. He shouted back at the closed door while tending to one of the few wounds in which the skin had been broken.

"She should be in a hospital Rosalie - this is not the place to be doing such an examination. Do not rush me."

"She's rushing you because Bella is on her way." Leah replied.

He turned his whole body towards her. As angry and hard as his face was there was no mistaking the healer in his eyes. They had a strangely comforting effect on her, and she almost felt bad for forcing him to assess her in secrecy. …Almost.

"You really should be in the hospital Leah. You have nothing to be afraid of. I know it's not the easiest place for you to be in, but you need be seen by someone who is trained to deal with such matters. I'm not sure if I'm following all the procedures that are required and I'd hate for that to allow for Sam to get away with what he has…."

"I have no intention of letting him get away with anything," she replied.

"But I can't submit these tests anonymously, I need a name. If I change the details post results it will appear I have tampered with the samples."

"You'll work something out. I don't want anyone in that hospital to know these are for me. "

"Leah…"

"Dr. Culllen, you know what Bella is like. You know what she is capable of. You may have been fine keeping your silence but that doesn't work for me. I want it done this way. I _need_ it done this way."

"But I…"

"No. I will do whatever it takes to get what I need. If that requires a bribe to secure your silence then so be it. If Bella could do it than so can I."

He swallowed as his pale face became even whiter.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Rose told me everything, about the affair and about the documents you provided to help Bella convince Emmett that Rose had had an abortion. Regardless of the gratitude my family has for you the revulsion I feel at just the thought of you helping in your daughter's heartbreak makes it easy for me to have no problem passing on this information to whoever can use it where it will cause you the most pain."

"But I didn't know at the time it was for Rose specifically. You have to understand Leah, my family, my career - they're all I have in the world. I thought I'd be protecting them but in the process I managed to lose one entirely. I have a well established reputation in the medical community. If she were to sully that I may as well apply to work at McDonalds now."

"Wow." Leah said as she shook her head "you really have no idea do you? Priorities wise your family should come before your career. You _should_ be patching things up with Rose and Mrs. Cullen, not catering to the every whim of a teenager who seduced you while you were having a mid-life crisis."

"It's too late for that. The damage is done - it's irreparable."

Leah swung her legs off the side of the bed. Her examination was over. It was taking all that was in her not to find Seth's bat and knock Dr. Cullen's head off of his shoulders.

"You're a coward, a fucking coward. It may be irreparable but it doesn't mean you can't try to make amends. You don't deserve forgiveness for what you have done but you can work towards re-establishing your relationship with your family. You know what? You're the adult, the one with the medical degree. You should know better. Then again, you should've known not to fuck around with your daughter's underage school friend too."

"Whoa, now hold on, that's not fair."

She moved her head so it was inches from his as she whispered into his face.

"You're right. It's not fair, not to Rose and not to your wife. You know what is fair? Me telling Charlie Swan what happened and letting him and his shotgun figure out the appropriate method of punishment."

Carlisle got to his feet in an instant and began packing up the bag he had brought, samples included.

"This is covered under Doctor/Patient confidentiality. It does not leave this house. You will contact me when you have the results but not before then."

He stopped for a second as if he was about to say something and then shook his head as he picked up his bag.

"I've got it Leah. You won't hear from me until necessary. I'd appreciate it if you would do me the same courtesy."

She nodded her head at him as he opened the door and stormed out through the living room. Rose, Jake and Seth were waiting and each got to their feet at his sudden exit. He slammed the front door behind him and Jake rushed over to Leah. His hands moved down her shoulders to her elbows as he looked her in the eyes.

"What did he say? Is everything okay Lee's? Do you need me to drive you to the hospital in Seattle?"

It would be very easy for Leah to lose herself in Jacob's caring arms, to allow her the time she needed to process what had happened, to grieve for the part of her that was destroyed by Sam's violation. He was so full of warmth and love for her it was impossible not to feel protected when he was around.

But she didn't have the time.

Maybe after this, if she was still standing, she would hope that her relationship with Jake was still intact enough for him to allow her that chance. For now though she needed to set her plan in motion. She had to keep focused as welcoming as the thought of crumbling into Jacobs open arms was.

"It's all fine Jake. I don't want to go into detail but everything is...fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Well that's your problem."

Before he could pry further there was a knock on the door. Leah jumped - a reaction she was getting used to. Jake pulled her into him tightly as Rose silently offered to check it out. Seth moved to stand just as protectively behind his sister and Rosalie looked through the small window at the visitors outside. She turned to whisper towards them.

"I think it's your dad Jacob, and an older man."

Leah's face filled with fear. She knew why they were here.

"Calm down Lee's" Jake started "Bella probably just told dad where I was. No big."

He moved to walk towards the door as Leah whispered into Seth's ear. He nodded at her plea and hugged her quickly.

The door opened to reveal Billy Black and Old Quil Ateara.

"Seth." Billy spoke "You need to come with us."

"Wait, what? Dad, you can't be serious. I put Sam in the hospital, if anything you guys should be here for me, not Seth."

Billy gave Jake a look that Leah couldn't read but he spoke with a low determination in such a way that only Jake would be able to read between the lines.

"Your time will come Jake. For now we need to speak to the youngest Clearwater."

"But..."

Seth put his hand on Jakes shoulder as he stood next to him.

"It's fine Jake. I'll be back soon. See ya Lee, nice meeting you Rose." He walked out the door and turned to face Jake. He mouthed his words slowly, "Take care of her."

Jacob turned to face Leah, his face full of questions.

"Why did you let them take him now? You could ask for it to wait until they call the full council for a meeting. This is all too fresh - we need to work out a plan."

"Don't worry Jake. It's under control."

"How can you say that? Your mom could be there for all you know. I thought you didn't want her to find out? Now the whole council will know what happened."

"It's under control Jake."

Rose interrupted now, "Leah if you have a plan you need to fill us in, we're a team now."

"Rose, for now all you need to know is that it has been set in motion."

"That's not good enough Leah. I need more information than that."

Leah turned to face the girl fully now. "All you need to know for now is that I promise you we will get you your Emmett back…. The damage that Bella Swan has done will be repaired. I refuse to let any trace of her remain in either Forks or La Push. Know that."

A flicker of hope passed over Rosalie's face making it soft. Her eyes sparkled for a split second and Leah knew she was doing the right thing by keeping the details of her plan to herself.

"I hate this Leah but you're the only person I feel I can trust right now. You need to show me the same respect though - I would like to be in the loop."

Leah forced a smile as she nodded her way. For now she was worried that upon hearing her plans both Jake and Rose would reject her as crazy and she would be on her own. It was selfish but she figured she had earned that right for now.

Suddenly every head in the room turned towards the front door. Bella's beastly truck made its presence known in the distance, thundering its way down the main street. Leah could feel the hairs on her arms begin to stand up as she sat down on the couch with Rosalie at her side. Jake walked towards the door before turning back around and pacing for a few steps. The engine stopped and they all froze for a moment. There was a light tap on the door as Jake seemed to force his legs that way.

Upon opening, Bella's slight frame was revealed to the room. She entered with caution, suspicion covering her face.

"So this is where you've been Jake? Billy and I were worried about you."

Leah ground her teeth. She had known Billy her whole life and he was not the 'worrying by the phone' kind of guy. It annoyed her how easy it was for Swan to lie and how much she sounded like she believed every word.

"Yeah, well…ah, sorry 'bout that. Leah needed a friend and I lost track of time."

Bella's eyes fell on Leah now. Her expression was blank but the tone of her voice was still cautious.

"So you're to blame for stealing my boyfriend? My bed has been empty the past two nights because of you. Not that it matters, I've found him now."

She placed a light kiss on Jakes cheek to make a point. He didn't move - he didn't even look at her. He hadn't made eye contact since she had entered. Leah could see how hard this was for him and she was proud he was as calm as he was.

Bella had noticed though, she seemed slightly embarrassed and mostly annoyed as she pulled away from him. Her eyes met with Rosalie who was staring at her with disgust across her face.

"Since when did you join this little 'pack' Rose?"

"A normal person would call them friends Bella - you're probably unfamiliar with that word."

Bella twisted her lips into a forced smile.

"Oh I know what friends are Rose, Alice can vouch for that."

"I meant the word 'normal' actually, and if you're talking about your fuck-buddies then half of Washington would be considered your 'friends.'"

"What?" Bella seemed taken aback by Rose's casually mentioned revelation. "Are you still bitter because your dad came on to me? That wasn't my fault and you know it."

The lack of reaction from Jake showed her just how much they knew and for the first time Leah could see the cracks in Bella's impenetrable exterior showing.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that Jake? Are you going to let some lying stuck-up bitch call me out and say nothing?"

"Bella," Leah snapped, "You will watch how you refer to my friends when you are in my home. Got it?"

Bella's body stiffened but she refused to take her eyes off of Jake.

"So what Jake, these girls told you to call me over here just so they could take cheap shots at me while you stood by and watched?" He refused to lift his head to her again and she placed a hand on his cheek as she lowered her voice. "Jakey, they're just jealous of what we have. Leah is obviously in love with you and Rosalie blames me for something she fucked up herself. You know that. You know she can't be trusted. …And Leah? She's blinded by her feelings for you…."

Jakes head suddenly shot back as his eyes met with hers. "DON'T speak for Leah, you don't know her, you don't get to do that…And Rose? I only know what you've told me to believe which seems to be a lie, like most of what comes out of your mouth."

Bella's mouth fell open but she closed it as soon as she remembered herself.

"Jakey, don't listen to them. You know I love you and that's all that matters. We just need to talk, I can explain everything."

"I don't want to hear it. There is no us Bella that ended the day you started fucking around behind my back."

"But you haven't even heard my side of the story..."

"And I don't want to."

"But Jake..."

"Enough. We're done. All that shit with you sneaking around, the lying, the deceiving, the outright bitchiness? I thought I loved you Bella. I always thought I was so lucky to have you in my life."

"But, no Jake - you are, I mean, _I am_, I mean, we fit. We fit perfectly. Please Jake...."

"No Bella. You need to get the fuck away from me."

Bella placed her hand on his arm and he reacted as if her fingers tips were fire. He pulled his arm away to make a statement and stormed towards the front door, slamming it behind him much like Carlisle had done only 15 minutes ago. He left Bella standing alone and broken, in the middle of the room, for both Rose and Leah's viewing pleasure.

Leah wanted to smile as she allowed herself to revel in Bella's undoing. Her eyes were hidden behind her mousey brown hair and Leah imagined she was hiding her tears from her. She cracked and let a small grin break over her face. It was the first one she had managed in days, the first time she had wanted to allow for one, and it felt...good.

Bella's forehead fell into her hands as she took a deep breath, stuttering her exhale, and began to rub her eyes. She kept her head down for a few moments longer and let out a series of short, pathetic whimpers.

"Oh come on, get a hold of yourself Swan."

The crying was just sad, not that she wasn't enjoying it. She began to see Bella wasn't the formidable enemy she had given her credit for. She glanced over at Rose who had a full blown smile on her face and made no attempt to hide it. Then Bella lifted her eyes to meet with Leah's and she suddenly lost the urge to breathe.

Bella was crying but beneath her tears was a smile that matched her own smirk. She rubbed her eyes a few more times making them redder and producing even more crocodile tears as she did.

"You ladies really thought you had some idea of what you were doing, huh? I've been playing this game for years - all you can do is take notes."

"You fucking disrespectful..." Rose jumped to her feet as Bella cut her off. She began to wail in pain now as she got louder and louder. She fell to her knee's and clutched at her stomach. Jake opened up the door and immediately looked to where Leah was sitting. He saw Bella on the floor and couldn't help but try to help her up.

"Jesus Bella, calm down. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Bella was crying hysterically as she began coughing and spluttering, attempting to get out her words. When she did Leah could see the plan she had set in motion fall apart before her very eyes.

"It's the baby Jake - I think you've hurt our baby."


	11. Goodbye for now

**A/N:** Thanks to Labbit for doing an amazing beta job once again. I had to get this chap out because in about a week or so I'll be in La Push bb :D *dances* Then off to NY with some of my fave girls in the world (and Carm's football head shrine) Anyway, will try to update soon. Enjoy New Moon everyone! :D (Ooh and have fun in Samoa Mazelle xoxo)

--- --- ---

Leah watched the pathetic Bella Swan, curled up on the ground and clutching at her stomach, as the anger began to tear its way through her body. Before she had a moment to think about it, she was on her feet and holding the hood of Bella's jacket in her balled up fist. She gripped it tightly, matted hair and all, and pulled Swan to her feet.

"This is bullshit, you conniving fucking…" She spat her words as she forced Bella into the wall behind her, "I don't even know how to sum up the mess of a human being you are!"

Bella's face was twisted in pain as she winced at each rise in Leah's voice.

"Please, Leah, you're hurting me."

"Do I look like I care? You're lucky you're still breathing."

Bella looked over to Jake for help and for a second Leah wondered if she would need to fight him off as well. When she saw Swan's face drop, she knew that Jake wouldn't be a problem.

"Please Leah, for the baby."

"THERE. IS. NO. BABY! You've pulled this out of your ass and you know it."

Her reply was so rehearsed Leah wondered how long she had been cooking this up, or if she really was just that good at lying.

"No, I found out two days ago, I wanted to tell Jake then but he was with you the whole time. I didn't have a chance to..."

"Convenient. So how far along are you supposed to be?" Leah didn't even let her finish her sentence.

"I am two and a half months."

"And how do you know it's Jakes?"

"Leah…," Bella started as she looked over to Jacob, "I have made many mistakes, none of which I can take back, but I was seduced by two notoriously promiscuous men who took advantage of me."

Rose was at Bella's side now, her teeth clenched together.

"Watch what you say next Swan."

…And then came the tears.

"But…," she started, between her exaggerated sobs, "I know for a fact I was careful with the both of them. There is no way this baby could be either of theirs."

"Jesus, you fucking lie as easily as you pull out those crocodile tears of yours. I know you weren't safe with Edward - I saw that nastiness for myself."

Bella's eyes flashed to the floor for a quick second but she recovered too quickly for Leah to catch it.

"That was after and the one and only time it happened. I'm willing to get DNA tests, do whatever it takes. There will be no denying this gift's paternity when he or she comes out a lighter shade of chocolate than its daddy."

That was enough. Leah, with her grip still intact, dragged Bella's bony ass to the front door. Rose opened it for her as she threw Swan onto her front porch. She fell, dramatically as expected, and clutched on to her stomach.

"You were fine when I began asking you those questions you idiot, next time at least try to maintain some sort of continuity."

Rosalie laughed and slammed the door shut as Leah stormed over to the other side of the room and paced back and forth.

"Can you believe her? Seriously! How stupid does she think we are?"

"She's probably used to moron's falling for her schemes. She underestimated us," Rose replied.

"Honestly, I'm offended she thought we were that pathetic."

Leah almost wanted to laugh. The sight of Swan lying on her deck kneeling over in pain - be it real or not - was more satisfying than she thought it would be. Then Rosalie spoke.

"No, Jacob- Don't tell me you're buying this?"

"I don't have a choice."

Leah stopped breathing for a moment. She forced herself to turn and face him.

"Jake, no - you know she was lying, she practically confessed it to us before she snapped into this knocked up act."

"Leah…" He glanced towards the front door and the care that she had seen for her, that same look of concern and worry, had now been passed on to _her._ "I might be a father Lee. As small as that chance is, I can't walk away from it."

"Jacob," Rosalie snapped, "You have to know she's full of it, right? You can't be that stupid."

Rose continued to speak but her words were muffled in Leah's ears. She knew he was lost. There was no point trying to fight a losing battle.

"Whatever. Go then."

"Leah please - I'm sorry but you know I have to."

"No I don't. Just get out Jake."

She felt betrayed, worse than when she had walked in on Sam with Emily; yet, still accompanied by the same amount of heartbreak. The worst part was that she knew he didn't feel the same way or he wouldn't be leaving her so easily.

"I will be back Lee. I just need to take care of this right now."

"Don't bother coming back. You told me you would be here for me, no matter what. You know all about her lies and yet you're ready to walk out of here when I need you more than I've ever needed anyone in my life. Just because I'm not prepared to beg you to stay doesn't mean that every part of me doesn't want you to."

Her words were so full of pain that she saw Jake wince in reaction. She turned quickly, ashamed at revealing how much she really did want him, _need_ him there for her. She was the girl who didn't need anyone and here she was, practically on her knees before him.

"Leah..."

"You need to leave - NOW. I can't be around you Jacob."

"But..."

"GET. OUT!"

She waited for the door to open - to hear him walk out on her. Instead she felt a large, warm hand wrap around her arm. She pulled away from him as his other hand grabbed her other arm and pinned them to her sides. His face sat just above hers as he spoke slowly, evening out the emotion in his voice.

"Leah, listen to me. I am not abandoning you. Being near Bella makes me physically sick, I promise you that. I hate myself for leaving you now but I have to do it. We need to talk this through and that can't happen here. I don't like what happens to you when she's around, what she does to you. You can use this time for whatever you need while I sort her out. I will be back tomorrow night at the latest…, you can count on that."

Leah had been stunned into submission by his words. The care that she thought had been transferred was still there, and more. He used her silence and continued to speak.

"You are one of the most important people in the world to me Lee's, whether you like it or not, and I want you to know something. I love you. I don't mean it like a farewell or an overused saying by superficial girls - I mean the phrase at its purest. I love you to the point that your pain is my pain, physical and emotional, so much so that I feel your wounds on my skin. I love you to the point I'm worried that it's unhealthy, that I will do almost anything to see you recover and be genuinely happy again. I need for you to know and understand that before I leave, or I won't be able to do it."

There was no arguing the sincerity in his voice. She understood that he meant it about their friendship but hearing the very words from his mouth, the emotion behind them, had left her speechless. All she could do was nod her head as she whispered her reply, "I know you do."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek as he headed towards the door. Turning back around, he commented to Rose, "You take care of her while I'm gone."

She nodded in agreement as she replied, her voice quiet as to avoid Bella overhearing. "You just sort this out and get back here with information. Sit with her for the tests- don't let her out of your sight."

Jacob nodded this time as he left, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Well…," Rose said, "That was intense."

"I hate how he makes me feel bad for being angry at him."

"I know I give it to him Leah, but he really is a good guy."

"One of the best - asshole."

Rose smiled.

"So, what's next in your little plan?" She asked as Leah sat down, still recovering from Jacob's words while trying to pretend that she wasn't.

"I'm not just keeping it from you for some kind of power trip Rose - I haven't fully worked it out yet. Well, not at the moment. Bella just saw to that. For now we eat while we wait for Seth to return."

"Strength in numbers - works for me. You're not cooking though - you can just sit back and let me at your kitchen."

"Okay."

Leah smiled. She was surprised at how domesticated Rosalie was for someone she had always thought of as a spoilt princess. There was something maternal in her every action. The harshness of her expressionless face contradicted the softness of her touch or the care in her eyes. It was something Leah found she could relate to.

She sank further into the couch, putting on the TV more as background noise than anything else. She was finally able to think for a moment, to work through some of the thoughts that she had pushed to the back of her mind. She still hadn't figured out how to reunite Emmett with Rose just yet. She needed more information before she could figure it out. It would be nice to plan for something more positive than the carnage she had in store for Swan and Uley.

She had been lost in thought for a while as Rose startled her out of her daze, delivering a tray that she placed on her lap. In the centre sat a large plate which was filled to the edges with a steak and baked potato. A side plate of salad was accompanied by a glass of water and another glass of soda.

"Wow Rose, I mean...Wow! I haven't eaten this well in…, in a while I guess. I didn't even know we had anything in our fridge."

Rose forced a tight smile.

"I did a quick shopping run while you were sleeping."

Leah smiled as she took another bite. Between Jake and Rose she was very lucky.

"Thanks Rose, for all of this. We still barely know one another and already you've been there for me in ways I don't know that I'll be able to repay."

"I know my cooking is good Leah but it's not worth getting soppy over."

"I'm not talking about the food."

"I know," Rose replied.

They both finished their meal in silence, enjoying the peace for a moment. When they were done Rose took the plates to wash up. Leah knew the one way she could repay Rose was by reuniting her with Emmett and she was now more determined than before.

"Hey Rose, if I want to talk to Emmett how can I get in touch with him?"

"Well he's at school in Seattle but he's coming up to Port Angeles tomorrow for rugby practice. He plays in the local league and drives up a few times a week to practice with the guys."

"He does? Some of my friends are on that team. I'm not sure if that'll be a problem yet. Paul especially, it depends on what he thinks happened between Sam and I. He's one of Sam's closest friends. It doesn't matter - we'll head over for practice tomorrow, okay?"

"What?! Tomorrow?! I'm not ready yet Leah. I know I've been waiting for this - but I just, I think it's too soon." Rose had begun to panic.

"He might not even talk to me. Don't get carried away just yet." Leah said it to comfort the girl but she would make Emmett talk to her, to see sense, no matter what it took.

"Okay," Rose said, while forcing down a deep breath, "tomorrow it is."

"Excellent."

The front door opened as Seth let himself in. He had been with Billy and Old Quil for over an hour.

"Hey guys."

Leah could tell he was upset but trying to hide it.

"Seth! Come sit," she patted on the couch, "fill me in."

He sat next to his sister as Rose continued to work in the kitchen. She called out, "You two talk, and I'll have your dinner ready in just a second Seth."

"Oh, err, thanks," he replied, probably equally as surprised that the girl who looked like a super model was removing her dish washing gloves, and plating up food.

"So...?" Leah said, growing impatient.

"So, Lee, I did what you said. I told them I knew nothing and that you were asleep when I got back. I told them we've barely said a word to each other but you seemed down about something."

"And what did they say?"

"They pressed me on everything. They wanted to know what kind of 'down' you were, depressed or remorseful. Honestly, they asked about every last detail."

Leah had expected as much.

"And how did you explain what you did to Sam's car?"

"I told them what you told me to say. I reminded them that when he got engaged to Em I threatened him to not repeat the same mistakes that he had made with you. I made it seem like I was just keeping my word."

"So they think that we had a drunken fling, correct?"

"That's right. Honestly it made me sick not to tell them what had really happened. You deserve more justice than this Leah."

"No, this is great. Now mom won't have to worry about what happened and I won't have to worry about the council covering up for Sam's little 'indiscretion'."

"They wouldn't do that Lee."

"Really? Sam is their golden boy Seth. Whatever conclusion they draw will lead to me instigating this whole thing, especially when they hear the messages I left for him on his answering machine. This way, at least the situation is manageable. If mom found out she would take it to Charlie and then getting the police involved would mean I would lose Sam before I was really able to make him suffer."

"So, you want it this way? Them not knowing, them thinking you were just a...a... slut who encouraged him?"

Leah could hear how bad it sounded when he said it out loud but it was better than the alternative. This put the power in her corner, not the council. She would be able to inflict the appropriate amount of punishment upon Sam without relying on a biased party to let him off lightly.

"Yes. This is fine. Let them think what they want. It buys me some time."

"Okay - whatever. I think Jake is up for questioning next. Speaking of which, where is Jake?"

Rose sat down on the couch opposite the two Clearwater's and exchanged a glance with Leah. She spoke up as Seth began swallowing his food, "Oh, we've had some developments. Get comfortable kid, we have to fill you in."

--- --- ---

_Sam brushed his hand over Leah's cheek, his body pressed into hers, as they lay on the covers of her bed. She hated that their time together was always so limited. Her parents would be home soon and he would need to leave. Her mom didn't like him - why she had no idea - and her dad didn't trust him._

"_I was a teenage boy once myself Leah." He would say._

_She always brushed off his comments, neither of them understood. They were in love and the feeling she got from being with Sam, enveloped in his warmth, it was something she looked forward to having in her life always._

"_How many children do you think we'll have?" she asked._

"_At least five…, maybe ten if we try hard enough." He kissed his way down her neck as she laughed._

"_Ten huh? Sounds like a plan"_

_He continued to place light kisses on her collar bone as his hand moved down to undo the buttons on her shirt. She shivered at his touch as her breath began to quicken._

"_Sam, we can't, my parents will be here any minute."_

_He continued to undo her buttons and suddenly she was half naked below him._

"_No, Sam, seriously - not now."_

_The warmth of his touch changed. It started to burn. Every part of her that his fingers trailed down hurt and she started to fight him off. He kissed her and his mouth tasted like vinegar as she struggled below him._

"_No!" She started screaming, "Get off of me!"_

_He weighed twice that of before, as he pinned her down below him. His eyes were black and empty, but his face was filled with nothing but pure hate. It was as if he was possessed. She was completely naked now, as was he, but they were no longer in her room. They were in a large, empty room and although she couldn't see anyone she knew she was being watched. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She tried to move her arms, to beat him off, but she was paralyzed._

_And then he forced himself into her and she felt as if the pain would burst through her skin. She let out a silent scream as her back arched upwards and her soul escaped her body. She was watching now, watching from above as she saw the room filled with faceless people. She turned away from them as she tried to escape, to climb higher and higher, but a voice called her back._

"_Stay and fight Leah."_

"_But dad, I can't. I can't do this."_

"_You can, you have the strength. I didn't raise you to quit."_

_She turned around to see her body being battered below her, watched by hundreds now, as she struggled to try and find her father in the crowd. Then she saw a very pregnant Bella Swan standing at Sam's side, offering him a large butcher's knife. He took it in his hand as he held the rest of his body up on his other arm. She thought about letting him do it, letting him end her for just a second, when she heard her father speak again._

"_Stay and fight Leah."_

"_Nooooo!"_

She heard her words this time as she pulled herself out of her dream. She felt the tears in her eyes as she woke and pushed her face into the pillow, too afraid to open her eyes and find she was still trapped in that room. She forced herself to open them, only to see she really was back in her darkened bedroom. She began to catch her breath as she let reality sink in. Looking over at the alarm clock she saw it was 2:15 a.m.

_Shit._

As tired as she was she refused to go back to sleep for fear of finding herself trapped in another one of her nightmares. She wasn't alone though. Sitting next to the alarm clock was Rose with a blanket in her lap. She seemed in a deep sleep, even after Leah's little outburst. Not wanting to disrupt her, she made her way into the living room and turned the TV on low as she tried to block out the disturbing highlights of the dream that her brain currently had on replay. She noticed the red light flashing from her answering machine and walked over to check it. There were two messages awaiting her.

"_Rose? Rosalie!? Where the fuck are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day and now dad tells me you're hanging out with the Clearwater's? What is wrong you?! Anyway, I need you right now. Call me back when you can. Oh...It's Edward by the way. So, yeah, call me back."_

Leah thought about deleting it for a minute before she left it on the machine. It was at times like this she wished they had cell reception in La Push. She hit play on the next message.

"_It's Edward again. I know its one a.m., and I know I shouldn't be calling but if you could pass this message on I would really appreciate it. Sorry about the shouting and stuff, it's just urgent. Ah... thank you."_

Leah checked the caller ID and grabbed the number. She was too tired to talk herself out of dialling.

"Rose?" The voice on the other end answered.

"No, she's asleep. It's Leah."

"She's asleep? …At your place? Are you guys a couple now or something?"

"Wow, I can't believe I wasted my time calling you. You sounded desperate so I thought I'd give you a try. You can go fuck yourself. Bye."

"No wait! I'm sorry - I'm just really tired and messed up."

"Well...what's going on that you felt the need to leave two messages on my answering machine?"

He fell silent for a moment.

"Do you mind if I come over and see you? I need to talk this over with someone."

"What? Um, I'm not a counselor Edward - I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"It's about Bella and I know how you are about her. If not I can just wait for Rose to get up, I just need someone right now."

Leah thought about it for a second. This whole situation was getting messier and messier with every passing moment. She did need something to distract her from her exhaustion though and the mention of Bella had piqued her interest.

"Okay, fine." She answered as she gave him her address.

"I'll see you in ten minutes."


	12. The Calm Before

**A/N:** I feel bipolar writing this angsty piece in between the smutty whore of a story Electric :/ I did manage to get a few pages out in La Push though so that makes me :D. Okies, short plot development chapter. Next chapter is going to have you super pissed so look out for that one.

--- --- ---

"So what's the emergency that required you calling my house at all hours of the morning?"

She stood in the doorway as Edward Cullen narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hello to you too."He said and gestured that he wanted to come inside. She moved her body slightly so he had to squeeze through the door frame and growled when his arm made contact with her. Closing the door, she stood with her arms folded across her chest.

He slipped off his jacket and made himself comfortable on her couch. She was starting to feel like this wasn't such a good idea.

"I tried calling Bella tonight," He stared "a few times actually. She wasn't answering. After about the third or fourth try I just left a message. I was getting pissed because we were supposed to be hooking up ah, I mean...."

"...You mean fucking? Whatever, I really don't care." She said, walking over and pushing his feet off of her couch. He rolled his eyes and sat upright.

"Okay, well, if you want to get crass about it than yeah. Anyway, so she's never ignored my calls before and I was getting really annoyed. I mean, I'm Edward Cullen, you know? It's not like I couldn't get a booty call if I wanted. I don't have to mess around with Swan. She's older too- there are plenty of girls my age who want some of this." He licked his lips and grinned at her.

"You need to find the point of this story quickly before I finish what I started at her house and rip your penis off altogether. I'm pretty sure it would be a favour to humanity if I wiped your seed from the earth."

"Jesus woman- you're so fucking uptight! You should try getting laid. It would help release some of that tension you're always carrying around."

Leah's mind flashed back to the night with Sam as chill ran over her body. She folded her arms quickly and tried rubbing at them to hide the goosebumps that covered her skin.

"What? You cold or something?" Edward asked, looking like he was worried she would say yes and he would have to do something.

"Just, hurry up."

"So... I head over to her place and she answers the door all bundled up in about thirty layers of clothing with a blanket wrapped around her. She looks like she's sick, right? So when she see's it's me she pushes me out the door and tells me to meet her around the back in an hour. I thought about driving off but it was too late to call anyone by then and she's usually always up for it so I figured an hour of my time was a good investment."

"She finally meets me, over an hour later, around the back of her house. I'm buzzed after sitting around smoking up and listening to music in my car. She starts blurting out this story which, at first, I didn't get because she was talking so fast. Then I realise she's gesturing to her stomach and I hear the words 'three weeks' and 'pregnant' and suddenly everything else just became the same, blurred stream of unintelligible ramblings. I fell against the back wall, worried I was about to be sick, when she pulled me to my feet. 'It's not yours' she says, and I know she's lying."

"Wait, what?" Leah said, suddenly interested "How do you know she's lying?"

"I can just tell. She does this thing with her eyes when she lies. She looks away and they glaze over a little. Her lip usually curls up a too, just at the corner."

There was a stupid happy look that filled his face when he spoke about Swan and Leah couldn't help but ask. "Edward, are you in love with Bella?"

"What?! No! What are you...I'm not even- me? In love? Ha!"

"You're smitten. I can see it. I know that look- I remember that look."

"I'm not smitten with anything, by anyone!"

He was getting angry and Leah knew it was time to change the subject. She made a mental note to be careful about what she said around him. He had some sort of feelings for Swan, she could see it in his face as soon as he began talking about her. There was a potential danger there that made her wary of her friend's brother.

"So, what? She's knocked up and you think you're the dad...what are you going to do about it?"

His face grew serious for a moment and for the first time she saw a glimmer of Edward the man and not Edward the boy.

"I want to know if it's mine. I want to be there for the kid. My dad was never there for us and I've always sworn that I will be there for my child- no matter what. I just need to know if Bella is doing this to hold on to Jake or if she really doesn't want me in the kid's life."

"But, what if it _is_ Jakes?"

"See, Bella told me they weren't even having sex around the time that she apparently conceived. They were having some sort of problems. Something to do with, actually, something to do with you from memory."

"Me?!"

"Yeah. I know Bella was really jealous of you and they were fighting a bit. Jake kept trying to make it up to her but then he couldn't get it up in the bedroom. That's where I came in."

_Jake?_ She thought. _He couldn't get it up because of me...And Bella was jealous... of me?_

She collapsed onto the couch behind her. Edward headed into the kitchen and started going through her refrigerator, scrunching up his face at her choice of food.

"You guys don't have any vegetarian food here? Rose would've loved that." He said sarcastically.

Sarcasm didn't suit him.

Leah ignored it while he continued on about the effect of meat on people's hearts and their cholesterol rates. Had her mind been with her she would've torn his head off. But her thoughts were with Jacob and why he been thinking about her instead of Bella. The Bella she had always thought he was completely lost to. The Bella who may have seen her as a threat a few months ago and The Bella who possibly had begun planning how she was going to keep Jacob Black earlier than she had thought.

She didn't even notice Edward standing above her until he poked her in the shoulder.

"Um...Leah? I've been talking for 5 minutes. I _said_ 'Did you want to go to sleep? Am I keeping you up?'"

Her eyes shot up at him as they narrowed; annoyed he had pulled her out of such an important train of thought.

"Firstly Edward- Don't touch me. Ever. Secondly, I couldn't sleep if I wanted too. Thirdly, why are you standing so close to me? Don't do that either."

He took a good step back at her words and sat on the opposite couch, plate full of food in hand.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked with a mouthful of potato chips.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'll smash your face in if you continue to pry into things that don't concern you."

He laughed. The snotty little shit laughed.

"You're a trip to be around. You have no filter and I find it fascinating." He continued to eat the sandwich he made as he took a few more potato chips from the bag he had just opened. Leah chose to ignore him. Yeah, he was rude, he talked at her as if she was a science experiment, and the sound of his chewing made her want to punch a wall, but her alternative was to lay in bed pretending she was able to get some sleep while she left him to sit on his own in her living room. That wasn't about to happen.

Three hours of infomercials and an uncomfortable silence was interrupted with Rosalie's early morning greeting for her brother of "What the fuck are you doing here?"

As Edward began his story Leah sat and concentrated on making her eye lids stop drooping and to change their voices from a mumble to actual words. She refused to sleep with the threat of her nightmares outweighing the need she had to recharge her body.

For now she needed to focus on something else until she could see Jake again tonight. Today it would be about Rosalie, and not so much about her. She was looking forward to taking a break from her own problems for a change. She felt as if the last few days she had been trapped inside one of her nightmares and was completely disconnected from the world. It would be good to help someone with a problem that didn't relate to her for once.

She watched Rosalie speaking to her brother as she got up to put on a pot of coffee. Coffee would apparently be her new friend for the day. She hoped she really could help. Rose had been a major part in helping her through the last few days. She wanted to pay her back in some way and was willing to do whatever it would take.

Now, it just depended on how much of a spell Bella Swan had cast on her Emmett. Knowing Bella, this wasn't going to be easy.

--- ---- ---

They parked outside the oval, along with the other fifteen or so cars in the parking lot. Leah could see the boys scattered along the field. Some were warming up, some were running solo drills and others were running two on two, passing the ball on every fourth beat. Leah recognized Paul, Quil and Jared in the crowd among some other lighter faces. She wasn't sure of their names but she had seen a few around town, and a few in the station before.

She heard Rosalie's breath catch and followed her eyes to the tallest, largest boy on the field. He had pale skin and dark curls and looked like a giant in comparison to the slender Rosalie Hale. There was no mistaking that it was her Emmett though.

"His hair has grown." She said under her breath.

"Do you want to come with me? Or do you want to wait in the car." Leah asked.

She could only shake her head as her eyes remained locked on the boy.

"Alright. You wait here Rose. I'm going to go talk to the guys."

Leah began walking along the perpetually muddy field. She wondered for a moment if she could trust Rose to sit in the car alone. She almost wished they had brought Edward along, although she caught herself with that thought and quickly retracted it. It was only because she could imagine what it was doing to her to be so close to the person she loved and yet have to keep her distance. She had known that pain once before.

Her eyes were on Emmett as she focused on her goal. He seemed to be paired up with a smaller, blonde haired boy who was the more agile of the two. He glanced over at her briefly and looked away, probably assuming she was one of the La Push boys groupies. With that thought she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey, Leah! Catch."

She felt a large, hard ball connect with her head before Paul had even finished his sentence. Her neck jerked forward and she was left stunned for a second as Emmett and the other one he was calling Jasper came running over to check if she was okay. She picked up the ball and turned around to see Paul bent over and laughing like the horses ass that he was. She pretended to throw it at his face and his arms instantly moved to protect himself. When they did she threw it at his crotch and he doubled over onto the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Le…ah" he squeaked.

Jared and Quil stopped what they were doing for a moment to laugh at point at Paul laying on the ground in the fetal position. They gave Leah a small wave and went back to running drills. She looked up to see Jasper and Emmett looking between both her and Paul as if they were conflicted as to who to help first.

"Jazz, you go help Paul up for me. I'll help, Leah is it?"

"Yeah, it is. But I'm fine. Paul is more of a headache than the lump that he just left sticking out the back of my head."

Emmett laughed. "Are you his sister or something?"

"I'm his 'something'."

"Oh. Oh! So you two…?"

"No!" Paul yelled as Jasper helped him to his feet.

"Yeah," Leah cracked her neck as the pain in her head started to settle into a throbbing ache "what he said. We work together at the station."

That was the easiest and shortest answer she could be bothered giving. Paul was at her side now.

"She's like my annoying, bitter, harpy of a sister." He punched her lightly on the arm and she moved her hand as if she was about to hit him in the balls again. He jumped to leap out of her way and tripped on his own feet, falling backwards. She burst out laughing and he pulled himself off the ground. His cheeks were a lovely shade of scarlet.

"I think you're the first person I've seen successfully bring Paul to his knees twice in under a minute."

"Yeah, it's not as easy to bring Leah to her knees." He joked raising an eyebrow. He looked as if he wanted someone to hi-five him but both Emmett and Jasper chose to overt their gaze. Quil and Jared came running up behind him, catching the end of his sentence. Jared placed a hand on Pauls shoulder.

"I think you should stop now bro," He advised "We need you intact for the game on Saturday which means no broken bones."

The boys laughed as Paul scowled at them.

"Watcha doin' down these parts Lee?" Quil asked.

"I came to talk to someone." She answered. They looked at one another.

"If you came to find Embry, he's not here." Jared replied this time and they all became a little awkward. Leah couldn't help but wince a little at Embry's name. It felt like a life time ago now, when he was last yelling at her and packing his life up. She didn't want to admit that, with all that was going on, he had been the last thing on her mind.

"No, ah, actually I wanted to see Emmett." She answered. The smiles dropped from every face that was on her as their heads turned to an equally confused Emmett.

"Me?"

"Yeah. It'll only take a minute."

"I'll cover for you with Coach, Em." Jasper nodded at both him and then Leah.

"That's fine." Leah answered as she turned to walk away from their eyes with Emmett in tow. Paul's hand wrapped around her arm as he pulled her to the side.

"Give us a minute, will ya Bear?"

He nodded and walked off, out of earshot.

"Bear?" Leah asked.

"It's his nickname."

"Okay...so, what?"

Paul started fidgeting with a fraying thread that was hanging from his jersey. He seemed to be having trouble with his words.

"Look..I...The guys and I just want you to know that we're here for you. We don't know the whole story, and I know that Embry is taking this all pretty hard, but you're not the kind of girl who would do _that_ and if Sam was involved, well, it means bad news. I'm trying to say that you know you have us here if you need us."

Leah's mouth dropped without even realising it.

"What? But...Sam is your best friend Paul. Both yours and Jareds."

"He was until he started obsessing over you. Then we lost him. Whatever has been said Leah, you have your head screwed on right. If something happened it was probably Sam's doing and we all know it. I just hope it wasn't anything too..."

Leah placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine Paul. I've got Jake and I've got Seth. I'll be okay."

His eyes narrowed at her words.

"Leah, was it something that we should be worried about?" He looked over her overly covered body. She rarely ever wore this many clothes and it was fairly warm today.

"Did he...did he _hurt you_?" He whispered the last part.

"No Paul," She lied "He only hurt himself."

She didn't want him catching on and ruining her plan for revenge. This was what she wanted after all. Complete control over the situation.

"I don't believe you."

"Not my problem Paul."

He had that same protective look of concern that Jake had and it made her realise that it took something like this to really see the love of those around you. As much as she appreciated his concern though, she just wished that he would let it go.

"Sorry, Paul, just...I need to deal with this on my own, okay? And please don't say anything to Charlie or any of the other guys at work. I really don't want them worrying unnessaccarily."

"Leah..."

"Paul..."

He could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

"Well , the offer was extended. Not my fault you didn't want to take it."

"I know." She paused, forcing the words out of her mouth, as well deserved as they were. "Thank you."

He turned to make a slow jog back to the field but that look of concern was still plastered across his face. He was a police officer in training after all and he was learning to trust his instincts. Leah was a terrible liar and that wasn't going to help her situation. She would fix it though, put his mind at ease. For now though, he had a game to practice for and she had 6'5" of muscle waiting to find out what she wanted.

She walked over to Emmett who was already fairly covered in mud even though it was just the beginnings of their practice. It would be easy to be intimidated by such a large frame standing over her but there was a permanent smile on his face that made him so approachable.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

"Emmett, I'm not going to mess around. Recently I've had something pretty horrible happen to me. I'm not going to go into details but it's the kind of thing that's particularly hard to recover from. It takes an event like this that make you realise a few things. Things like who your friends are, who you turn to when you need help and who you can trust."

"Ah, Leah, look- Embry is a buddy of mine. I heard what happened with you guys and I really don't want to get involved. If you've come to see me in the hopes that I'll talk some sense into him..."

She rolled up the sleeve on her arms revealing the bruises that had matured into deep browns and yellows. His face twisted as he looked over her marks and his jaw fell open.

"This is bigger than Embry. This is something I'm not sure I would have dealt with the right way had it not been for the people around me who love me. They took care of me and are still taking care of me and there is no way in the world that I know how to pay them back for what they've done."

She pulled the sleeves back down, missing the feeling of the warm breeze running along her skin. She was worried one of the other boys would come running over and, although they seemed to know more than they were letting on, she didn't want to confirm anything with the obvious marks.

"I'm so sorry Leah. If there is anything I can do…"

"There is. There were two parties involved in this. There was a puppet and his master. The master was Bella Swan."

"What?! Bells? But, are you sure?"

"I could never get something like that wrong."

"Nah, not Bella. She's a sweetheart. She helped me through some stuff once. She's a good person."

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"But…"

"I'm not here to talk about her because if I do I might completely fall apart. I'm here for something better, something more positive."

"Which is?"

"There was someone who was hurt by Bella who helped me through this. I can't pay her back but I think this might help. See, my friend is in love with someone who isn't in love with her anymore due to some circumstances that were out of her control…"

He tensed up. He obviously knew what she was talking about.

"He believed a lie which, _to his credit_, was well orchestrated with apparently irrefutable evidence. Even with his gullibility and his willingness to believe a manipulative tramp over his own girlfriend, she still loves him. She knows that he hates her and she wants to do whatever she can to try and fix that."

His head was bowed so she couldn't fully see his face but she could tell from his posture that he was ashamed.

"I don't hate her. What she did though..."

"What you _think_ she did. She didn't do anything Emmett- that's my point. Can you imagine if the tables were turned? One day you're hanging out with your caring, kind-hearted girlfriend and then suddenly, for no reason, she becomes distant. Before you know it she can't make eye contact with you and then out of nowhere she accuses you of something so personal and hateful that it makes you sick just to think about it. Can you imagine how horrible it would be to go through something like that and then have to deal with it alone? Bella left her friendless. You all left her friendless."

"But, she had proof. Hospital documents and...."

"Why did _she_ have confidential hospital documents on Rose in the first place?"

"I don't know...shit...if what you're saying is true Leah....fuck."

"_Emmett!"_ a stocky man in his late forties with a whistle around his neck called out to the boy _"Enough smooth talking Casanova. You're needed back in practice. You know- the reason you're here?!"_

Leah wrapped her hands around his wrist, pleading with him. Their time was up already and she had no idea if she had helped Rose or made things worse.

"Please Emmett. She's here now. You need to speak to her. I have to have some faith in the world that Bella Swan has put me in. I need to know that damage, as large and scaring as it is, is still reparable. Please Emmett- come see her with me."

"_Hurry up Emmett or I'll make the boys do laps for every minute of my time you waste!"_

"I can't. I have to go Leah."

"This is more important. Make a choice, now." Her eyes flashed nervously towards the car. She could see the outline of Rosalie's blonde hair through the tinted window. She wondered what this was doing to her, watching them without any idea of what they were saying. It would destroy her if he walked away now.

She looked back to see Emmett had followed her eyes as a look of pain took over from that boyish smile of before. He looked back at Leah as if he was looking for help with his decision.

"Come on Em, what's it going to be?

--- --- ---

**A/N:** Next chap is half done so there won't be any ReiFail one month gaps between updates. Promise!


	13. The Storm

**A/N:** OMG! Just found out this morning that this story won the Silent Tear award for best All Human against a bunch of ExB stories with reviews in the thousands. Thanks so, SO much to everyone who voted!! I love all of your faces!! *school girl blush* Now, remember I love you guys! Don't hurt me! *cowers*

--- --- ---

"I can't Leah. I...I can't just up and leave the start of a practice. Tell her I'm sorry."

Emmett turned his back on her and started towards the field. The previously scattered players were now all huddled around the coach as he made large hand gestures and shouted the occasional derogatory remark. She was beginning to feel desperate. It was only with Emmett standing before her did she realise just how badly this could end.

This feeling was familiar, she remembered it well. She had thought Sam's rejection of her was the closest she had ever come to dealing with a broken heart. She knew now that it was nowhere near as bad as watching Jacob turn his back on her for Bella. And there she found her motivation. She wasn't sure if it was the sleep deprivation, the thought of Jacob being with Bella that very minute, or a combination of the two, but she was about to resort to the only thing she knew got results. She was going to give him hell.

"If you can't be a man about this and make it right then she deserves better than you- and I'm more than happy to assist her with that."

His head span back around as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What?" He asked, caught off guard by her brashness. It seemed he wasn't used to being spoken to in such a way.

"You heard me. This is the perfect thing to get her to stop thinking about you once and for all. Maybe now when I take her out she'll actually keep one of those numbers she gets instead of just pretending to put them in her phone."

"You guys go out together...to pick up?"

She didn't. If he knew her any better he'd be laughing by now. Her mouth was on auto-pilot though so she ran with it.

"Sometimes, I'm more of a wingman myself- not that she needs help. Guys try it on at every opportunity with us so it's not like we go out with the _intention_ of hooking up...technically."

He was starting to get pissed, so she kept going.

"She's given out a few freebies, I mean, you did leave the girl on her own. She's only human, you know?"

_Okay Leah, you're taking this a little far now. Reel it back in. _Her common sense advised her, unfortunately a little late. He looked like he was two seconds away from becoming the incredible hulk.

" Leah, you can't expect that you guys are just going to show up out of nowhere and tell me, as Rosalie's new 'bff', that she's been sleeping her way around while I haven't been able to look at another girl. What do you think is going to happen here because I'm sure as hell not going to open up my arms and hope she comes running into them?!"

She mentally slapped herself across the face.

_Told you it was too far, good work. Enough with the games._

"God, you're a dipshit. She hasn't been whoring herself out to anyone- I was just exaggerating slightly. She's a beautiful girl and she could have any guy in the State with little more than a flirtatious smile. The problem here is that she's completely stuck on you."

He remained silent for a moment before speaking. "So...she _hasn't_ been with anyone else?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

He turned to look back at his teams practice once more.

"You guys went about this the wrong way, you know?"

"I'm starting to see that, yes."

"Fuck it. Jasper can cover for me. I need to at least talk to her."

His agreement to speak with Rosalie sent a wave of relief through her body. She wanted to grab him and throw her arms around him for finally making the right decision.

_Wow, I really do need sleep._

Instead she settled for a small head nod and a calm response. "Thanks for this Emmett. You're doing the right thing."

He lifted one side of his mouth "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

As casual as he was trying to be she heard him attempting to control his breathing, which was getting more and more shallow with each step. As they neared the car Rose got out and he cleared his throat to hide the way his breath hitched upon seeing her.

Leah had no idea why she felt nervous, but she couldn't help it. In her vulnerable state it would do her good to have some of her faith in romance restored. It would also do her more harm than it was worth to watch this fall apart. She really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

They stood facing one another, both hesitant to make the first move. It was Emmett who broke the silence.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

--- --- ---

The four hour car ride home had been interesting, to say the least. The two former lovers sat in the back while Leah drove and tried as hard as she could to not get involved. She found out fast that would be impossible. There were heartbroken words followed by bitter ones followed by shouting. Lots and lots of shouting. Expletives, hurtful accusations, apologies and then more fighting. At one point there was a threat to jump out of the moving car and at another the threat to push the other out.

Both threats were made by Leah of course but that was beside the point.

After the first three hours, came the breakthrough. There was nothing else that could possibly be said as the three sat in silence. Every argument and rebuttal had been rehashed at least twice and the conclusion left Emmett begging Rose to forgive him. Leah's sanity was doing cartwheels when it became apparent that they had finally found their way.

Then came the touching and the kissing and she put her foot down on the gas as hard as she could.

An hour's drive was condensed into forty minutes, and she was glad to be out of the car. Then she could hear the TV at full volume even before she stuck the key in her front door and the dull headache she had acquired on the drive home began to throb. Upon entering she could see both Seth and Edward seated upon her couch, their thumbs moving furiously as they duelled one another as large samurai sword wielding warriors. Edward had a trail of food wrappers and empty bottles littered around him in a circle.

She should have known Seth would befriend the stranger who had fallen asleep on her couch early this morning. It was just his nature. He got that from their dad. She wished that he would be occasionally more distrusting but it just wasn't in him. Thankfully she wasn't so welcoming. Slamming the door behind her, she cleared her throat loudly. Seth turned and dropped the controller, getting to his feet.

"Hey Lee!" He said, glancing at the mess around Edward guiltily. "I didn't think you would be home yet."

"Seth!" Edward shouted "It's no fun beheading you if you're not paying attention."

Leah picked up the controls and turned down the volume on the TV. Edward started to groan at the volume meter that flashed up on the right hand side of the set, still not turning his head around to acknowledge her entrance.

"That's really distracting you know." He moaned. She turned off the TV entirely.

"So is that, I suppose?"

A stream of expletives left his mouth that left Leah with her jaw open.

"Edward! Watch your mouth in someone else's home, and pick up your mess. Who do you think is going to do it for you?" Rose scolded him. He leaned back and groaned before beginning to collect the trash around him, just as his sister had requested. Leah found it strange that for someone so seemingly disrespectful, he was so willing to allow Rose to act as the one authority figure in his life.

It said more to her about the state of his family life than any question she could ask.

"Fucking nazi…" He mumbled; just get the last word in. Rose glared at him and he moved a little faster.

"I would offer you something to eat but I think we're out of food." Leah added while looking at the empty food wrappers Edward was slowly cleaning up.

"No, we cooked!" Edward said.

Seth punched him in the arm. "_I_ cooked, you ate."

"You cooked Seth?" Leah asked. Between her head and the events of the day, the last thing she wanted was to be in the kitchen, although she was starving.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to do what I could for ya Lee's. It's not as good as your stuff but together we made a pretty alright chilli."

Sometimes, very _very_ rarely, she wondered if she possibly had the best little brother in the world. Although those words would never leave her mouth she hoped that a real, heartfelt smile would let him know just how much she appreciated him.

"Thanks Seth. Really."

"You're welcome." He beamed.

She turned around to both Emmett and Rose. "You guys want to eat or did you want some space? If so, you can always head out to the backyard. We have a sitting area where you two could be alone."

Edward finally looked up long enough to see that Emmett was standing behind Rose in the doorway.

"What the fuck is this? I don't want him alone with my sister. His punk ass doesn't deserve her!"

"Nice to see you're still a dick Edward."

"Nice to see you still don't have one Emmett."

Emmett started to crack the knuckles on his right hand. He looked as if he was about ready to punch Edward in the face. Leah tried to remember if Rose had said they were friends at one point or not. If she had it certainly didn't look that way now. Regardless, the last thing she wanted was a fight breaking out.

"Shut up Edward, please. I'm tired as hell and I really can't deal with your bickering right now." She barked at him.

Seth punched him in the arm his jaw dropped as he brought his hand up to rub the fresh, red mark.

"Don't make my sister upset."

She smiled at her brother once again. Something that he always returned with a flash of his own pearly whites.

"We'll take your offer to talk out the back Leah." Rose said. Her hand was tight within Emmett's one, their fingers entwined. As they started walking towards the back door Rose turned her head to Leah and mouthed the words "Thank you".

It was at times like this that she was glad the soppy, romantic, fifteen-year old she once was was still alive somewhere inside of her. She couldn't be happier for Rose, and Emmett seemed a valuable alley.

Now all she had to do was to try to stop wondering what time Jake meant by "tomorrow night" when they had last spoken the previous day. She also had to try and stop thinking about the fact he was with that manipulative bitch Swan who was possibly carrying his child.

She needed to just stop thinking all together.

After an hour of reheating and eating, washing up and putting dishes away, she was left to spend another two hours hanging with the two boys. They each flicked through the channels on the hunt for something that would occupy their minds but with no luck. Edward was glancing at the backdoor, watching protectively for his sister. Leah wanted to laugh. He was half Emmett's size. If they were in a fight, Edward wouldn't be walking away.

Seth also seemed to have a lot on his mind as he spent the evening trying to make sure Leah was comfortable and offering to watch some of her favourite movies with her. She hated that whenever he looked at her there was an apology in his eyes and she hoped that he didn't think this was in any part his fault. Sadly, she knew that through her own pain, Sam had subsequently taken some of Seth's innocence with him, and she hated both him and Bella even more for it.

She yawned for about the fourth time in as many minutes and Seth offered, for the hundredth time, to sit with her while she fell asleep. She declined his offer yet again. She was waiting up for Jake and although it was getting near midnight, he still had time. Swan was probably keeping doing what she could to keep him from her but she knew that he would make it. He had promised after all and a promise between them meant more than any leftover feelings he may still have for Bella Swan.

She hoped.

Seth yawned himself this time.

"Seth, you should get some sleep."

Edward turned his head towards her with a serious look on his face.

"You look like _you_ need more sleep than he does Leah."

"Thanks Ed, but you can just shut up. It's past your bedtime. You can stay in Seth's room tonight if you want."

"He doesn't sleep Lee. He had what I would call a nap this morning and he thinks he's still going strong."

"I am. I'm not big on sleeping."

"Neither." Leah lied. Before the nightmares she was always an eight-hours-a-night girl.

Seth's forehead wrinkled at her words but his scowl was destroyed as he yawned again.

"I'm sorry to do this too you Lee but I really need some sleep. I'm wiped. Emmett and Rosie are outside and Edward here, he'll take care of you...right Ed?"

Edward saluted him "Of course I will, boss."

He raised an eyebrow at him before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Night Lee. "

"Night Seth."

"Good night, Ed." He said more as a warning than a farewell.

Edward waved it off and moved over a little closer to Leah as he settled further into the couch. She knew he was moving closer to get a better view of the backdoor.

"They'll come in when they're ready Edward."

He looked as if he was about to pretend he hadn't been staring at the doorway when he just gave up and moved back to where he had previously been sitting.

"I just don't like it. That guy completely broke her heart. You should have seen her. She shouldn't just let him off the hook for something like that."

"Well, firstly, they've been talking for close to nine hours now. She's far from letting him off lightly- I heard that for myself on the car ride home. And secondly, how can you be such a hypocrite?"

"What do mean? I didn't break anyone's heart and leave them to pick up the pieces on their own."

He was getting worked up, she could hear it in his tone. She decided to be delicate with her next question.

"What I mean is, how could you continue to shack up with Swan after you found out about her screwing your dad?"

Well, delicate for her. His mouth opened and nothing came out.

"Edward? I'm honestly curious. I don't get how you could be with her knowing that she has done what she is doing to you with your father."

"Well, if you finally manage to score Jake then he'll be doing the things he's done with Bella to you so..."

"What do you mean 'score Jake'? Jacob is just a friend of mine." She lied again. But he didn't know that she wanted Jake in that sense so she was curious as to why he would ask a question like that. He backtracked quickly enough to make her feel uneasy about the question.

"Sorry, I just assumed from the way you talk about the guy. Everyone always wants Mr. Perfect...I just figured you were the same."

"What kind of answer was that?" She said out loud. He looked a little worried.

Then the phone rang and her heart stopped. The only person calling at this time of night would be her Jake. He was late- very very late- but at least he was calling. She ran over to answer it a little too fast.

"Ja...ah- Hello?"

"Leah?! Oh, thank God you're home. Look, you need to get out of there now."

The voice wasn't Jakes. It was similar but not his. The words were too fast, too frenzied, and it took her a second to process what they were saying.

"Get. The. FUCK. Out of there!"

"Huh? Paul, is that you?"

"Yes Leah, look- you only have minutes."

"Slow down and tell me what you're talking about!" She begged.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. He could hear Paul's yelling through the receiver from where he was sitting.

"Leah, were you Port Angeles tonight? At a party with Bella Swan?"

"No... I've been here with Seth and Edward Cullen."

"Look- Bella is in the hospital."

"She's what? How?"

Edward was sitting fully upright now, leaning in towards Leah.

"She was beaten up pretty badly this evening and they're monitoring her for internal bleeding. Leah, she lost the baby."

"Holy shit..." She locked eyes with Edward but it seemed he didn't catch that last part of the conversation. _"What?"_ he mouthed confusion all over his face.

"Where were you tonight?" Paul asked.

"I was home with Seth and some friends, why?"

"Are you sure that's your story?" He said, sadly. He seemed to be looking for a tighter alibi.

"Why Paul?!"

"Because, Bella is accusing you of putting her in the hospital and Charlie wants your blood. He's on his way over to arrest you now. I shouldn't be talking to you about this but you need to get out of there as soon as you can. If you try and make your way to....."

He continued to speak but his words ran together in a stream of incoherency. The last thing she saw was a bright white light before her head connected with the floor.

--- --- ---


	14. Vulnerable

**A/N:** So, just remember guys, I do love Blackwater. This WILL be Blackwater...but I couldn't resist taking the story here. I ran it past my friend Meags & she didn't totally hate it so I'm hoping you won't all gang up on me.

_--- --- ---_

_Leah sat at the edge of the stream that ran through this part of the forest. Her finger tips glided over the rippling water as she shivered in the cool night air. _

"_You're going to be late, you know?" a female voice sang out to her from behind her._

"_I know." She answered._

"_He's not particularly happy with this arrangement as it is. You're very, very early Leah."_

"_I know." She replied once again, annoyed this time._

_A koi fish swam out from beneath her finger, startling her from her bad mood. It was a beautiful burning orange with hints of gold that glistened with each jarred movement. She turned behind her with a smile on her face._

"_Did you see that?" she asked, as Sarah Black stood with her back turned to her. _

_There was no reply._

"_Mrs Black? Did you see it?"_

_She turned back to the stream and gasped at the now thousands of fish, all darting and swimming in a frenzy. A darkness fell over overhead and beauty of the river bed began to change. There were too many koi, too many swimming too fast. They filled the riverbed, spilling over the sides, as the water disappeared and morphed into an ominous deep red. A thick red. A red with a metallic scent._

"_What's happening?" Leah cried. "Sarah?! Sarah, where did you go?"_

_The Sarah Black of Leah's childhood stood pressed against her side, her body cold and her fingers like ice as they gripped around her arm. She whispered into Leah's ear. _

_"He refuses you. He won't let you join us."_

"_No, what? But...Let me speak to him! I can't do this anymore. I give up."_

"_And what about my son?"_

"_What about him? Jacob left _me_."_

"_Did he?"_

_She turned with venom in her voice."Yes, he did."_

_But Sarah was gone. Instead Leah stood alone in a large, familiar room. Off-white walls, faded posters, small wooden desks. A childhood class room. _

"_You're drowning Leah."Sarah called out from behind her. She turned to face the woman who looked exactly as she had the last day Leah had seen her alive. _

"_No I'm not. Not yet..." She cried, as she saw the thick red liquid that had already risen to her knees. A fear began to fill her as she saw the fast rising blood moving upward, towards her waist._

"_Wait!" she cried, panicking as she realised she was not in control of her movements. She was parallelized, held in place._

"_You wanted to leave." Sarah answered, anger in her voice._

"_But not this way!" she struggled as the warm, thick liquid reached her chest. Her breath quickened and her thoughts fell instantly to Seth, to her mother...What would they say? What would they think? They would know she had brought this upon herself and they would know that she didn't love them enough to fight it. And Jake? What about Jake?_

"_No...not like this" she cried, her body trapped in the thick pool she was stuck in._

"_You deserve this."_

"_No I don't!" She cried, struggling to regain control of her legs and wading in the thick pool that threatened to take her life._

"_You wanted it."_

"_WELL I WAS WRONG!" she cried_

_A male voice spoke this time. "And now it's too late."_

_She recognized it as her father but before she had a chance to turn to him-to beg for his help- the liquid had engulfed her and she was forced to do nothing but count down the seconds till her death. There was panic and fear and pain and sadness...Mostly there was sadness. _

_And then a baby's cry ripped her out of her subconscious and into reality._

_--- --- ---_

Leah lay awake as the dream that she had been trapped in refused to leave her thoughts. The residue of the fear and the panic sat heavy on her mind, burning through her chest and inflaming her lungs. It overwhelmed her to the point she found herself softly whimpering as she fought back the hot tears that began to spill from the corners of her eyes. She was embarrassed to be crying, yet again, and then wondered if she should be as she was alone.

_But am I alone?_ She thought.

Her surroundings suddenly appeared foreign as the cool blue walls and white accented decorations alerted her to a lack of familiarity. Even the sheets that covered her were too soft, too luxurious, to be like any other she had slept on before. She stretched her arm out to the side until she was sure she felt nothing. She was alone. And judging by the distance of her arms, she was in a king sized bed. Alone, in a strange house, recovering from... and then she remembered. The memories of the previous night came flooding back.

Rose. Emmett. Edward. Jacob. Seth. Jacob. Bella. Charlie..._the baby._

The pain of her dream was nothing compared to the true reality she could not wake up from. And then the tears refused to stop. She slipped into hysterics so effortlessly now, the shortness of breath and burning tears were as natural as breathing to her.

She almost thought she imagined it when she felt a soft, cool hand wrap itself around her arm. She wanted to open her eyes properly but her body was still reacting to both her nightmare and the memories of the previous day. She knew by now not to fight it. It would subside on its own. Until then she let the wailing take her over, the shaking and the choking down of air. She let her head throb and her breath catch as she felt the body move behind her, propping her head up on its lap, and smoothing the hair off of her moisture soaked forehead.

"Shhh, Leah. It'll be okay..." His voice soothed her as he rocked back and forth with his arms tightly around her shaking frame. She wished that it was an octave or two lower. She wished it was full of that love and caring that warmed her to her core and pulled. She wished it was the voice of her Jacob. Instead, she recognized it as Edward, who was rocking her back to sanity in his arms.

"Just a few deep breathes Leah. You can do this."

But she didn't' know that she could. The only thing that distracted her enough to save her from completely falling apart was the question of why Edward Cullen had his fucking arms wrapped around her.

"What...what....don't..." She tried to move out of his tight grip but he was surprisingly strong as he held her in place.

"Leah, calm down and I'll explain everything."

She hated that his arms were actually helping to calm her- although she made a point of acting as if they were doing the opposite- thrashing about until he loosened his grip.

"Explain. Now. Where am I? What the...the fuck is going on?"

"You're at my parent's cottage. My dad built it for my mom back when they were in love. It was their secret place to get away from Rose and I when they needed too. Then it became Dad's secret place to get away from mom when he needed to get laid, and mom's secret liquor supply storage house."

Leah looked around the beautifully decorated master bedroom as its beauty lessened by each of Edwards bitter words. They had cared enough for one another at one point to select matching curtains, carpet and paint with carefully placed bone white accents around the room. But the decor was dated, by about ten years. Ten years ago they were madly in love. Ten years later they were now here. It was doing nothing to restore Leah's faith in humanity.

"So...how did I get here?"

"You were on the phone to that guy from the police station when you passed out. I freaked. You just fucking collapsed! I didn't know what to do. I called for Rose and Emmett to come and help when I could hear him shouting down the receiver. I picked up the phone and he...he told me, um..."

Edward's hand moved to hold the bridge of his nose but Leah saw the moisture that was already pooling in his eyes before he squeezed them shut. Bella. Bella and the baby. Of course he was suffering right now. For a brief moment he had thought he was about to become a father and-for reasons unknown to her- he was excited about it. She turned her head out of both respect and awkwardness as she stopped trying to move away from him. It was as far as she was willing to go to comfort him, which sent a pang of guilt through her as she remembered he has sat by her side while she slept.

He took a deep breath and began his story again, his voice cracking slightly to begin with. "So, after a few moments of panic, Em and Rose managed to get you into my car and we took off. Lucky we did. We passed Charlies police car within five minutes of being on the road."

"Wait...so, what about Seth?"

"At the time he was asleep when Charlie and the other cops turned up."

"What?! And you guys just left him to deal with that alone?"

Edward's expression hardened. "I admit, we weren't exactly thinking straight. I had a lot on my mind at the time and all I could think of was to get you out of there."

"So you all left my baby brother behind?"

"Leah, it's for his own good. The less he knows about your whereabouts the easier it is for him when he is being grilled by Chief Swan."

Leah was furious but she held her tongue, as she waited for Edward to finish her story. If she screamed at him now, he would leave her with too many unanswered questions.

"We need to go to the station, to sort all of this out. The sooner, the better."

"Leah, you've been passed out for over a day now."

"I've what?!"

"It happened on Friday night. It's now Sunday."

She knew she was tired but not this tired. Not enough to have fallen asleep for over twenty-four hours.

"Wait...wait..so, Seth has been dealing with this on his own for a day? And he has no idea where I am..."

"Rose and Emmett are going to try and tell him later. They went in to leave a statement as your witnesses but, Leah...you're not going to like what's going on."

"Fuck, Edward. You need to just spit this all out. I'm falling apart here."

"Rose said that when she spoke on your behalf, Charlie didn't believe her. She told him that she and Emmett had been outside –something that your neighbour backed up after Charlie questioned the area- and Charlie said that it was possible you had left for Port Angeles in that time. Rose said he twisted everyone of her words, so hell-bent on destroying every alibi for you that he could, she gave up. She didn't tell him where you where or that you were with me."

"So he thinks I'm on the run."

"You and me both."

" What? He knows I'm with you?"

"We're not sure. Bella has – for some unknown reason- implied to Charlie that you and I were possibly together,_ together_, when this happened."

"What?! Charlie would never believe that though."

"I've been seen hanging around your place a bit and, according to Rose, Seth told Charlie that he left us together the last time he saw us."

Leah's head fell into her hands as Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and jerked it away from him, whispering, "Don't."

They sat for a minute while she tried to process everything. Bella had convinced Charlie that she was to blame for the loss of her child. A child she wasn't even sure existed. Charlie was out for her blood, which was no doubt causing trouble with her mother. Her brother didn't know where she was. She was in hiding with one of the last people in the world that she wanted to be in hiding with, and in all of this Jake's name had yet to be mentioned.

"Have you...have you heard from Jacob?"

Edward pulled away from her, getting to his feet and moving back to the chair that was placed by her bed.

"What is with this Jacob Black guy anyway? What is so fucking special about him?"

The jealousy in his voice made her a little awkward. She hoped it was directed at his relationship with Bella and not towards her.

"That wasn't my question Edward."

"No, "He answered defensively "your precious Jacob hasn't even tried to contact you. I haven't heard anything, but, then again, I've barley seen Rose and Emmett. They're trying to avoid coming back here as much as possible because they're sure Charlie is watching the house."

She tried to pretend her heart hadn't fallen out of her chest at his words but his sentence hit her harder than she expected.

"_Your precious Jacob hasn't even tried to contact you..."_

She pulled the last remaining ounce of strength that she could from the very depths of herself and took a deep breath as she brushed off his words as if they meant nothing.

"So what are we going to do? What's the plan? We can't just hide in here for forever."

Edward's face grew serious as his voice lowered.

"We can go and see Charlie if you want Leah but, are you sure you're ready for that? Aside from what happened with Bella, the stuff with Sam is bound to be brought up and..."

She cut him off. "...How do YOU know about Sam?" she seethed.

Edward backed off. "Rose told me. She told both Emmett and I on the drive home, when we weren't sure what to do. I'm, I'm sorry...if you want me to pretend I don't know..."

Then she saw the pity in his eyes and it infuriated her. "You don't know! You don't have any idea what I'm going through, what I'm dealing with. Don't you dare pretend you do."

"I know that I was the one who sat with you the whole night while you slept. I know I had to watch you cry in your sleep, to scream his name in fear, to see your body tossing violently...I know that you're going through something that I can't even start to understand but I do know what has happened to you and I know if I ever get near that guy, I will kill him with my bare hands."

His words were a promise. It still didn't help the shame that filled her face as she realised that, on top of his own issue of losing a child, he had had to deal fighting a losing battle against her own in the darkest hours of the night.

"I'm...sorry." She stammered.

"Don't be. These last few days have put things in perspective."

She nodded her head. The room was beginning to fill with light from behind the thick navy curtains and she decided it was time to get up.

"Want me to fix you breakfast?" She asked. A peace offering.

"Thanks." He smiled.

She showered first. In the bathroom with a spa bath, big enough for two. Everywhere in this house was thick with the scent of decaying love. It was sickening to think that love could die in such a horrific way, but she was beginning to understand. As she stood under the powerful showerhead, the hot stream of water running over her healing body, the silence brought her back to thoughts of Jacob Black. The Jacob who had declared his love for their 'friendship' before running back to Bella Swan, just as he said he wouldn't do.

If anyone in this world could find her it was Jake. If anyone in this world cared enough, it would be Jake. But he didn't. He didn't care that she was locked away with Edward Cullen, dealing with her pain under the eyes of someone who was still a stranger to her. He didn't care- and she hated that she did.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself- her dripping hair hanging at the sides of her face- and opened the bathroom door. Edward was kneeling at her feet as he placed a pile of folded clothes before her. He stood up and his face flushed a bright crimson as he took in Leah's barely covered body before him.

"I..um...these are my mom's. They should fit you although you're a little more, um, curvy so..um...anyway. If you need more, she has a few changes in the wardrobe."

Leah turned slightly red at his gaze. His eyes ran over her whole body, taking in what he could, glancing away for just a second and then returning straight back.

"I've seen you naked Edward, now we're almost even." She got halfway through her sentence before she realised just how awkward it sounded but, by then, it was too late.

"What?" He asked.

"Ugh, nothing." She replied, equally as confused as she move down to pick up the pile of clothes on the ground. Her towel slipped slightly and she pressed it in place with the clothes in her arms, juggling all that she could as she quickly ran back to the main bedroom.

Esme's clothes did fit her. She had lost a bit of weight since the drama began though, had she not they would probably be too tight. She had seen beautiful brunette often around town and couldn't understand how Dr Cullen could be interested in someone like Bella Swan when he had such a wife to begin with.

It was a question she was sure she would never get the answer to, unable to ask Edward or Rose ever. It just saddened her that she felt the need to turn to alcohol because her husband was a whore.

Leaving the bedroom, she heard the water running in the bathroom and knew that Edward was now in the shower. She made her way to the fully stocked fridge, thankful that Rose has supplied as much food as she could before leaving them isolated from the outside world. The house was soon filled with the smell of bacon and eggs as Edward emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped barely around his hips. He walked over to her, running his hand through his lightly towel dried hair, a few drops of water still dancing down his chest.

It took everything in Leah to keep her eyes on the plate.

"Wow that smells good." He exclaimed.

"Mhm... you should get dressed and join me for breakfast."

He grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate and took a bite as she smacked him across the hand. He smiled and put his hands up in an offering of peace before heading off to the bedroom she realised they were sharing.

The whole situation was playing with her already too confused head and she ate quickly so she wouldn't have to sit with him through an awkward breakfast. Finishing up her plate she walked off towards the living room as he emerged from the bedroom dressed in a dated polo shirt and some expensive, pressed jeans.

"Dad's shit- not mine."

She nodded her head while raising an eyebrow.

"Um...dapper," She joked. "I'm going to watch TV or something."

"Oh, there is no TV here. The main room is mainly a library/piano room/ bar or sorts. Yeah...It was built as a love den." He shuddered at his own words.

"Okay, I'll go read something then."

She headed into the ivory room and almost couldn't believe this was just someone's 'home away from home'. It was stunning. From the mahogany grand piano in the centre of the room, to the rich brown bookcases that lined every wall. He wasn't kidding about it being a library. There was something relaxing in a room that was designed purely for escapism.

There was a large window seat in the corner that looked inviting. She grabbed the first few books that caught her eye and made her way to sit in the open window. It was a typically gloomy day in forks but the greenery outside the window was rich and full from the constant watering it received.

"I love that seat." Edward commented while she found herself caught in a daze. She smiled at him, watching over the tranquil setting outside. But even with such beauty she couldn't hide from the thoughts that plagued her. Her own living nightmares. She had to do something about this but Edward was right. She wasn't prepared enough to confront Charlie. She also wasn't prepared to let Bella Swan off from what she had done.

She wanted her dead. It was a sick and twisted thought but for the pain that she had caused her she could see no other option. This would never end. If Bella was allowed to get away with this, it would never end until she had completely destroyed Leah.

She wanted her dead and to make that happen she needed a plan. For a plan, she needed time. And time was something she had no control over.

She sat in place for hours, watching out the window, her brain moving at a thousand miles an hour as she tried to figure out the best course of action to follow. Edward brought her coffee and food occasionally, mostly leaving her to herself as he took a well worn book from the shelves and retreated to the master bedroom. He surprised her. She had him pegged as being the typical rebellious teenage boy. Barely literate, an experte at anything that could be plugged into a TV. Instead he seemed content to keep to himself, to give her room, and to bury himself in a book which he seemed to know page by page as she occasionally passed him, skipping forward to particular chapters.

The daylight was lost already as the fading sun brought darkness too the darkness came fear. The fear that she would need to sleep again. The fear that the nightmares would trap her into hours of torture and the fear that one of them would be enough to snap the fraying thread that was holding her sanity together. She felt her palms grow damp as she suddenly realised she more alone than ever before.

And then there was music. Soft and haunting, full of sorrow, full of pain. Pure though, unfiltered through stereo speakers or audio tuning. She glanced over to the wooden piano that revealed only Edwards face as his eyes were closed and he played the song that silence her thoughts. She closed her own eyes and pulled her thighs towards her chest as she lost herself to poignant melody. Beautiful, in its ugliness with the occasional sharp note and the aggressively style of play, but beautiful nonetheless.

And then it stopped. And everything came flooding back , so abruptly that she gasped as her eyes open. Edward's head peered out from the side of the piano. "Sorry, Leah...was that too much or something?"

"No."

He stood from his chair to walk towards her but she begged him with her eyes for him to continue.

"Please" She finally asked. And he did. He sat and he played and although the music couldn't tame the overwhelming agony that filled every part of her, he was able to distract her for split seconds at a time. And she held on to every one of those fleeting moments for as long as she could.

Finally, after hours of playing, Edward declared it was time for bed. He sat beside her again while she pretended to sleep, the two of them laying awake in the darkness. After several hours she finally heard a change in his breathing and knew that he had surrendered to sleep. She appreciated that he watched her. She appreciated it more than he knew, but she had no intention of sleeping until her body gave out and forced her to against her will.

Her eyes were fixated on the same spot on the ceiling that she had come to know all too well. The spot that was in the shape of a small Christmas tree, she had decided. She listened to Edwards rhythmic breathing to help keep her eyes open.

"You should really try to get some sleep Leah. Please." He asked, completely awake.

"You...but..."

"For only a few minutes. I know you're not sleeping, you're killing me here. Please, you don't have to worry about anything."

"A week ago, I would have believed you. Now though? Now I have to worry about a psychotic girl who is out to get me, a police chief who wants my blood, my family members who have no idea where I am and on top of that, an ex-boyfriend who violated my unconscious body."

She felt the tears beginning again in her eyes and fought to stop them, to no avail. To her surprise Edward got out of his chair and lay in the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around waist and pulled her into his body, spooning her while trying to hush her reassuringly.

"Shh Leah, shh. I give you my word that if you sleep now I will watch over you. I will protect you."

"But you can't. No one can. You know what the worst part is? That because I wasn't even awake every possible scenario has run itself through my head. Positions, the force he used, the words he said to me when he knew I wasn't able to reply. I feel him everywhere, all over me, always. I will forever be tarnished...forever covered in his skin, no matter how much I scrub and scrub..."

"Shh, Leah, "He said as he rocked her in his arms, again. His skin was cold and his body was not as large as those she was used to having wrap themselves around her, but it calmed her anyway. She wasn't sure why but it did. He was the complete opposite of Sam in every way and that in itself felt good to have his pressed against hers. So good that she rolled over to face him, her face almost touching his, as he pressed into her body.

She lifted her head to meet with his eyes, her nose brushing against his lips. He moved his head down and rubbed his own nose to the side of hers before opening his mouth and letting out a deep exhale of bottled emotions.

She wasn't sure who did it, if it was her or him, but their lips connected and she tasted the salt on the tongue each time another one her tears escaped and she sobbed into his mouth. His lips weren't as full as the ones she wanted and his body wasn't as warm but for now, at her most vulnerable, all she wanted was to feel some kind of love, worthy of some kind of affection. His kiss was heavy with the same kind of need. They were each a distraction for the other. The passion was missing but the need more than made up for it.

He ran his hand down the side of her face, his tongue finding hers. She was unable to control the sob that escaped her mouth, whimpering in pain and then pressing harder into him for fear he would leave her lips alone again. He had no intention of doing so though as he pressed his chest against hers and only deepened their kiss. His hand glided over the curve of her waist, kneading against her hip and pulling her into the growing erection she could feel pressed against her.

And that's when she lost it.

The flashes of Sam's hands on her body, touching her in that very spot, grabbing at her in the very same way, sent a wave of panic through her bones. She backed out of the bed in just a split second, tangling in the sheets and falling as she did.

"No, no, no, no, no..." She cried, while crawling into the corner and hiding her face behind her bent knees.

It took a minute for Edward to come near her, sitting awkwardly on his bed, unsure of what to do. When he did join her she felt him run his hands along her shoulders as he sat for another minute in silence, watching her rock in place and swallow back her tears.

"You know I would never take it any further than you were willing to go Leah. I didn't mean to...I wasn't trying to..."

She wanted to believe him. It wasn't his fault that she was now damaged, unable to have a man touch her without thinking of Sam's hands all over her body. She wanted to believe him but she couldn't. She could no longer believe the words of another man ever again. They all promised to protect her as some stage, to look after her. Sam, her father, Jacob.

She was on her own.

Instead she curled herself into Edwards lap, laying in place until the familiar light of day brought with it the congratulations that she had made it through another night.

When she was ready she slipped away from Edward, who had fallen asleep yet again, and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She heard him stirring only minutes later and this time they sat together at the table, side by side, while they shared their breakfast in silence.

Today they had each other. It was all they had, but, strangely enough, it was all she wanted for now.

--- --- ---

**A/N:** I'm only stopping it here because we're at 5000 words already O_O (longest chap ever for me). I've got another 1000 words down for the next chap already. Jake pops up...Full of drama of course. Will update as soon as I figure a few things out.


	15. Detour

**A/N:** Ok, so as Karji pointed out in her lovely (& threatening) PM, it has been almost 6 months since I updated this last. That is some sad shiat, & I'm sorry! I love this story. Hard. I told callmechloe a few weeks ago that I was trying to write as many chapters of this story as possible so I could get them out asap. I am _trying_ to do that, things are a little hectic right now but I do want to try and wrap this story up over the next month or two.

* * *

Leah sat in the now familiar window seat, a stack of books placed at her side. She propped herself up in the quiet corner, her knees bent upwards, as she adjusted the large, satin cushion behind her. This routine was how she had spent her last two days. The books were nothing more than decoration, though. She would open them with the intention of losing herself to a fantasy world, but each time, before the end of the first paragraph, her mind wandered into thoughts of recent events.

If she was lucky, they were thoughts of the pain Jacob had caused her. Thoughts of him breaking his promise, of falling for another one of Bella's lies. Of him not caring enough about her to be stronger, to fight whatever it was that he had left her for, days earlier. They were painful, sure, but she could handle that level of pain.

If she was unlucky, they were thoughts of Sam. Revolting thoughts, accompanied by a tightening of her chest and the burning of bile sitting in her oesophagus. The worst part was the speculating. Though the bruises had almost completely healed, she could still see every one of them clearly on her skin. They were a map. A map that she would follow, knowing that she would never get the answers that she deserved. Unfortunately, that was where her mind usually wandered, because the act itself was mere minutes, but the effect would torture her whenever she allowed herself more than a minute of peace.

She would never be able to enjoy 'peace' again. He took that from her. He took everything. But she knew Sam was just a puppet. Bella's puppet. And she would make sure Bella got her 'peace'. She would make sure Bella was resting in it.

"Leah?" Edward asked, as if he had calling out to her a few times already. Maybe he had. She pulled herself from her daze and glanced upwards to see a look of concern on his face as he stood above her. He was holding a mug of something she could smell before she even saw its contents. It was that shitty chamomile tea he had been forcing her to drink in the hopes she would sleep.

"It's not helping, Edward...but, ah, thanks." She took the mug from his hands anyway and he smiled, moving her legs slightly to make room for himself. He placed one of his hands gently on her knees and she shivered slightly. He didn't remove it, though. He was trying to get her used to his touch; he had been trying since her small meltdown only two nights earlier.

She stretched her legs out in front of her, leaving Edward's hand lingering in the air before he dropped it with a quiet, but defeated sigh. She kept her focus on the golden liquid in the mug that was now burning her hands, but flashed her eyes apologetically to him so quickly she was certain he missed it.

But he wasn't giving up.

She saw two, pale hands wrap themselves around her own caramel fingers, spreading them and removing the cup from her. He placed it on the floor as he stood up and now offered her his hand. She took it, standing hesitantly as he helped her up by running his finger tips along her shoulders and stopping at the slope of her waist.

For a moment they were pressed against one another, his large cool hands holding the broken pieces of herself together. Then his body shifted and he asked her to trust him with his eyes, as he took the seat she had previously occupied. He held on to her hand tightly, and pulled her towards him. She shook her head, but he tugged at her hand once again, insisting upon it. She scowled in frustration. Frustration with herself, that this was more difficult than it should be, and frustration with Edwards's insistence that she comply.

But she liked it.

He knew it. All she really need right now was for someone to watch over her, to keep her company and distract her from her thoughts. All she wanted was her Jacob, but three days had passed and the only person who had been there for her was Edward. The only person she could rely on in the world, had somehow become Edward Cullen.

And so she took his hand, and she squeezed herself on to the seat beside him. He repositioned her gently, like she was a fragile porcelain doll, sliding his arm around her waist in support so she could relax herself into him. He then ran his fingers lightly over her head and guided it towards his chest. She lifted her legs herself, finding comfort in his slight, but strong frame, holding her so closely. Holding her together.

His fingertips moved lightly through her hair and slowly began to relax into his body. She could tell he was happy, as she heard the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

"No, thank you."

"Do you want me to sing to you, maybe? I don't just play the piano you know."

"No, I'm fine."

"Then what would you like me to do?"

"Just hold me. And don't leave me, please? Don't hurt me, ever. It's so exhausting being in this much pain, and I don't think I could take much more of it. Stay with me? And help me through this, and don't rush me. I need to do things in my own time."

She said it all so fast that her words didn't start to sink in until it was too late. She was met by a heavy silence. The weight of his answer meaning more to her than she realized. It was rare for her to expose herself in such a way but she really had almost nothing to lose now, thanks to Bella Swan.

Edwards hand ran along her neck, tilting her head so he could look into her eyes. He leant forward and kissed her softly and she let herself enjoy it. No, he wasn't Jacob, but he was here, and he was showing her that he cared enough about her to help her through this. The least she could do was to let herself fall for him just a little.

She returned the kiss, extending herself to lean into it further, but he made sure to pull away first. A sign of respect, as per her request to not be rushed. She appreciated it. She appreciated him. She wasn't ready to feel the way she knew he wanted her too about him, but she could at least let him feel that way about her, and with time...who knows.

She returned her head to his chest, placing a hand on his stomach as her ear rested just above his heart. The steady drumbeat was melodic, and with each evenly spaced beat, she sunk further into him. She began drifting closer to sleep, and in Edwards comforting arms, it didn't seem as terrifying as it usually did. And so she indulged, as she slipped into unconsciousness for the first time in days.

* * *

_Leah sat in the front seat of her father's old pick up, awaiting her first ever driving lesson. She was only twelve, and barely able to reach the pedals, but she had asked himwith those big black eyes of hers in that way that she knew he was unable to say no to._

_And so they sat, while he ran over the basics and she tried to concentrate on his words rather than the keys that were tempting her, dangling from the ignition. _

"_Alright, Lele, off you go." _

_He smiled at her excitment. The large, empty field meant she could navigate her way around with minimal chance of causing any sort of accident and she took advantage, her foot heavy on the accelerator._

"_Whoa! Slow down there, Lee. Why are you running away?" He asked._

_Her eyes darted between him and the green grass ahead. "I'm not running. I've just detoured from the road I was going to take." _

"_He can't be trusted." _

"_You don't even know him, dad." _

"_Neither do you." _

"_I know he can take care of me."_

"_I raised you with more strength than to rely on some boy to take care of you. When you start depending on them, you invest too much of yourself, and look where it gets you. Look at Jacob."_

_Leah was suddenly in the middle of the busiest highway she had ever been on. Two large trucks blocked both her left and right lanes, locking her into place._

"_I'm stuck, but I need to go, now. I need to overtake."_

_Her hands started shaking on the wheel, causing the car to swerve just inches from the surrounding trucks. Her blood suddenly ran cold as she realized the severity of the situation she was now thrown into. _

"_You need to get out of here." Harry instructed, calmly._

"_But I can't! I can't drive, I'm only twelve. How did you let this happen? How did you let me end up here, alone?"_

"_You did this yourself. You let this happen. But you can change it..."_

_She let go of the steering wheel, and took her foot off the pedal, but the car only moved faster._

"_How?" She screamed, hysterically, "How dad?"_

_Harry's head turned slowly towards her, but he didn't make eye contact. He was looking over her head, behind her._

"_He's been lying to you, Leah. Go ahead and ask him why."_

_And then she felt the impact of the car in front as everything went a bright white._

_

* * *

_

"Leah, LEAH!" Edwards fingers were gripping at her arms, as he tried to shake her out of her dream. She forced her eyes open, feeling the tears that streaked her cheeks, and was about to tell Edward she was fine, before she noticed that something was wrong. Edward was whispering, and his face was whiter than usual.

"What is it?" She whispered back, her voice matching his own volume. And then she heard it. There was a heavy knocking at the front door of the Cullen family's cottage. Heavy and urgent. She started to panic as she tried to figure out who it could be. Sam? No, there was no way. Bella? It was too loud to be coming from her.

"Could it be Emmett?" She asked, knowing the answer was no before she finished her question. He had a key, Rose had a key. Neither one would be knocking. Edward shook his head before turning towards her, his arms at her sides, as he gestured for her to hide in the bedroom.

"No," She whispered defiantly "I'm staying here, with you."

He looked at her disapprovingly, but she could tell he didn't have time to argue. He looked genuinely scared of whoever was behind the door and didn't seem to have any plan other than to stand frozen in place until they went away.

But she was sick of hiding.

"Fuck this." She said, as her feet pulled her forward.

"No, Leah, wait!"

But it was too late. Her hands had unlocked the door in seconds and she pulled it open, only to barely catch a glimpse of Jacobs face, before feeling his whole body wrapped around her. He was pushing her backwards, as he tried to hug her tighter, almost breaking her in his arms.

"Leah." He whimpered, his lips on her forehead, his arms running up and down her back, her shoulders, everywhere he could touch, as if he didn't believe she was real.

She was stunned.

"Jake?"

"God, I've looked everywhere. I've been looking everywhere, for days and days. I haven't slept, I was just, I was so worried about you. No one would tell me anything and then Paul, and then..." He pulled her into him once again, his lips kissing at the top of her head just as he had done before he disappeared on her.

She pulled back, confused. "You were looking for me? You didn't ask Seth where I was?"

"He didn't know. I asked him, as well as everyone on the Reservation. I asked everyone in Forks too, strangers even. No one knew where you were!"

"But, Rose knew. You didn't think to ask her?"

"She didn't - Leah, Rose has no idea that you're here."

"But, I mean, she's been in contact with Edward this whole time. She has been updating him with news about Charlie and..."

Leah stopped as she saw Jacob look over her shoulder and snarl. "He's been lying to you, Leah."

She was hit with a wave of déjà vu as she remembered the dream she had almost already forgotten.

"What? No. Edward has been taking care of me Jake."

But Jacob's face was serious.

"He's been lying to you, Leah," He repeated, "Go ahead and ask him why."

She turned slowly to face Edward, and was greeted with a smirk.


End file.
